Beyond the Blood
by koi-kami
Summary: When Naraku turns Kagome into a bat yokai he sends her to destroy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but what happens when Sesshomaru's blood is the key to Kagome's salvation. sesskag pairing Complete.
1. Transformation

Ok we should all know I don't own Inuyasha, but man I wish I did. Anyway tell me what you think so I know if I should go on. It will get a little gory at times, but over all I hope it will be good. Ok enjoy.  
For everyone who was reading my story and couldn't figure stuff out, I'm really sorry. There are lots of symbols that don't transfer over to so I am editting it this time around I am sorry for losing so many of you. I hope it is better this time around.  
  
" Wake up Woman!",  
  
"huh what?" a sleepy eyed Kagome looked up into panicked and worried amber eyes.  
"What is it Inuyasha I...". before she could complete her thought another hit her,  
" The shikon no tama is coming straight at us". Kagome jumped to her feet and frantically began searching for her bow and arrows.  
  
" That's what I was trying......" He couldn't finish instead a sickening thud was heard. Kagome whipped her head around to see Inuyasha being slung up against a tree by a long slimy tentacle.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome ran to inuyasha while Miroku and Sango charged Naraku.  
  
"Hiratakutsu!" , Sango swung the giant boomerang over her head and straight at Naraku, slicing off a tentacle that was heading straight for Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha are you all right?"  
  
"yeah.......Kagome look out!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way just in time as another one of Naraku's tentacles headed for Kagome.  
  
-he's after Kagome..but why-  
  
-the shikon fragment!....He must have the last of it- It was a thought shared by all.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru ready to finish this.  
  
" I see even with father's fang you are still a worthless half breed"  
  
"Shut up, you bastard what do you know"  
  
Sesshomaru just raised a delicate eye brow and walk toward Naraku  
  
Kagome sweat drops -will he ever grow up-  
  
Suddenly samiyosho are surrounding Sesshomaru  
  
"Coward" Sesshomaru brows net together and he charges.  
  
Sesshomaru pushed through the poison insects and headed straight for Naraku. Tokijin in hand he rushed forward for the fatal blow.  
  
"kukuu" " do you think you can cut me with a sword that was made from a part of me, really Sesshomaru I am disappointed" Naraku shots a rock hard tentacle at Sesshomaru. He dodged it easily.  
maybe too easily. Naraku's intent had been Kagome all along.  
  
"Kagome Look out!" Inuyasha's warning came too late. Naraku's tentacle had made contact with Kagome's chest.  
Pulling his tentacle back he held the remaining shards of the shikon Jewel.  
  
" You Bastard" Inuyasha charged toward Naraku tesiga ready in his hands.  
  
" you will die for that Naraku"  
  
"kukuu" " I don't think so Inuyasha" A dark light emanated from Naraku's body as the Shikon no Tama became complete. Naraku laughed as his power grew as shards of crystalized maiasma came shooting from his body.  
  
Inuyasha guarded his body with the tesiga and Sango and Miroku with her boomerang.  
  
Sesshomaru however received the worst of it.  
His body went flying to the ground several dark crystal protruding from his chest. He lay on moving on the ground.  
  
" Now for the girl" Naraku lifted the Jewel to his lips and whispered into it then flicked it toward Kagome's lifeless form.  
When the jewel made contact with her body, she was jerked upward and lifted off the ground. Her body hovered in a dark purple cloud.  
No one could see what was happening to her.  
  
"Kagome!, Kagome can you hear me!" Inuyasha yelled above the wiping winds his long silver hair pulled in every direction.  
  
" you son of a bitch what did you do to her" Inuyasha snarled and turned to Naraku, but it was too late he had vanished. A voice from deep in the woods answered instead.  
  
' She will be my slave now Inuyasha, she will grave the blood of the dog demons until she has devoured both of you then she will be my bride Kukuku' -Inuyasha?....what is happening to me?... where am I? I feel so strange.- within the cloud of dark Maiasma Kagome's flesh darkened to charcoal black her hair lenghtend and began to fade to a light purple. "AAHHHHHH!"  
A peircing scream came from inside the cloud as black leathery wings ripped through her back.  
  
" Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed forward as the dark cloud around Kagome disappeared. When the dust settled what he saw shocked everyone.  
  
Laying on the ground was not his Kagome, what lay before him was a dark skinned girl with long violet hair and leathery black wings. -Oh Kami what has he done to you Kagome.- "Kagome!..... Inuyasha is she ok" Sango rushed over to her fallen friend.  
  
"Oh Kami what happened to her" Sango gasped covering her mouth and kneeling down to be close to her friend.  
  
" I don't know, Naraku did this to her" Inuyasha shook his head. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs. - I have failed her, I failed to protect her-  
He let tesiga fall to the ground as he fell to his knees clutching his hidori between white knuckles.  
Both Sango and Inuyasha looked up when they heard Kagome stir.  
  
" Oh thank Kami.... she's ok" Sango reached for her friend when she jerked her hand back as if it were on fire.  
  
" She has a dark aura about her,.... everybody get back!" Sango commanded.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes as everyone held their breathe.  
  
Wild frantic violet eyes, that matched her hair, darted back and forth over the group surrounding her.  
  
" Who are you, what do you want" she hissed. When her eyes focused on Inuyasha her lip curled into a vicious snarl.  
"You!" She lunged for Inuyasha when a chain wrapped around her ankle.  
  
Kagome wiped around to see Sango on the other end of the chain. " Did you want to die first girly"  
  
"Kagome don't you know me, can't you remember us"  
  
Flashes of her memory came to her at lightening speed.  
  
"Sango?" it left her lips as a meer whisper. A piercing screech shot through her brain.  
  
"AAAHHHH" " stop it!...., go away from me!" Kagome clutched her head in her hands screaming. Her vision blurred and her eyes bleed crimson.  
- Kill the dog demons, Kill them- a voice in her head repeated over and over.  
  
" NOOOO!" She crumbled to the ground still clutching her head in her clawed hands.  
  
Her vision cleared through her crimson eyes and she focused on Sesshomaru's still form. "He will die" she hissed. She flew toward the unconscious Sesshomaru with inhuman speed.  
  
She scooped him up in her arms with her new found strength and took off to the sky.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha was beside himself what had happened to his sweet Kagome. -  
" Witch what are you doing with our lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome stopped mid flight and spun around to see a group of yokai gathered amongst the ground.  
  
" He is mine!" she hissed. A spear flew past her face almost hitting one of her wings.  
  
" You will pay for that" She landed softly and set the sleepy lord by a tree.  
  
The group of yokai surrounded her weapons in hand all pointing straight at her.  
" Bitch you will be the one to pay for kidnapping our lord"  
  
A mischievous grin caressed her lips.  
  
" Then come and get me" her claws flexed and she lunged for her nearest victim. Running a claw through its belly she drove to the sky. Her victim flailing in her grasp. She reach around with her other hand effectively taking off his head and putting him out of his misery. The slaughter continued with each one.  
  
Two of them gathered Sesshomaru in their arms attempting to exscape with him.  
  
" No! He is MINE" she dove for the two slicing there heads. Sesshomaru's body fell to the ground the instant the other two bodies fell.  
  
She picked Sesshomaru back up cradling him in her arms.  
She breathed in his scent.  
- He smells so delicious....... Here isn't the place to devour him....... I need a place I won't be disturbed. -  
  
She took off for a quiet spring she flew over earlier.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome landed in the clearing still holding Sesshomaru's limp form. Setting him down she notice he was starting to come to. -No not now...... I will have to finish him off quickly.......... I don't think I am strong enough to take on a fully conscious Sesshomaru.-  
  
With her last thoughts she brushed his long sliver hair aside and bit into his pale flesh. The hot liquid poured into her mouth and she swallowed it deeply. When the liquid hit her blood stream she became dizzy.  
  
- What is going on here,.... I feel so light headed.... I can't........-  
  
Sesshomaru awoke with a sore neck and in unfamiliar surroundings. -How did I get here,.... the last I saw was those stupid half breeds.-  
  
He inspected his surroundings a little closer when he saw a strange form laying a few feet away from him. He was about to let it be when a strange scent hit his sensitive nose.  
  
-That is that wench's scent.... the one with Inuyasha-  
- What is this!.... She has my scent on her,... not only on her but with in her blood-  
He seem to glide over to the still form. A girl lay there naked her ebony hair cover most of her body. She appeared to only be sleeping.  
  
" Wench!" He bit out boring holes into her still form with his flaming amber eyes.  
When she didn't responded he repeated himself again a little more forceful this time.  
  
" Wench, Wake!" she lay there unmoving. He let something close to a growl escape his lips and removed his outer Hifuku. He covered the naked girl with it and bent down to pick her up.  
  
- You will answer this Sesshomaru when you awake Wench-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Rin is happy to see you my lord" Rin skipped through the gates of the castle toward her lord.  
  
" Rin, Stop!"  
  
Rin stop instantly and watched with her eyes as Sesshomaru walked past her.  
" Rin you will go play in the garden now."  
  
" Hai, Sesshomaru-sama" and with that she skipped off to the gardens.  
  
Sesshomaru carried Kagome's still form down a long hall way, that was lined with souji screens painted in elaborate scenes.  
  
" Sesshoomaruu-saama!" Sesshomaru had to resist rolling his eyes as his retainer came hurling around the corner.  
  
" What Jaken"  
  
"Milord, is it true, have you brought inuyasha's wench here to the castle?" he immediately regretted that question.  
Groveling on the ground Jaken inched toward his lord and master.  
  
"Please forgive this humble servant milord " Sesshomaru only looked at Jaken briefly through the corner of his eye.  
" Do not question me Jaken"  
" Yes of course Milord" Jaken scooted closer to his master doing everything except kissing his master's feet.  
  
This time Sesshomaru could not help but roll his eyes, and he kicked the sniveling servent aside.  
  
With the same foot he slide the door to what would be Kagome's room open. He lowered her to the futon and removed his hifuku from her naked body. Pulling a Kimono from a near closet he covered her with it and left. 


	2. interloper

Ok here goes the next chapter, I hope it is ok this is my first fanfic. and once again I don't own Inuyasha :-(  
  
- What?... where am I?..., why does my chest hurt so badly.?.......- Kagome slowly opened her eyes the light from the window hurt and she winced.  
  
" I wonder where I am" she asked the air. She was answered by a cold breeze brushing against her skin.  
  
" What?!..., I'm Naked!" she clutched the kimono around her and started to panic.  
  
" How did I get here, Where the hell I'm I?" her heart began to pound loudly in her ears.  
  
She jumped to her feet and over to a window.  
" I should get out of here,...... Inuyasha is probably worried about me" Images of the previous day slammed into her mind "...Oh no Naraku!"  
  
A sinister laugh echoed in her mind. " Who are you?........., what do you want?" She twist around looking for the source of the laughter.  
-my sweet kagome you will not find me in this room,.... but I am with you- Fear gribbed her heart - NARAKU?-  
  
- yes my sweet miko, but I must ask how you transformed back to your normal self-  
"what do you mean normal self"  
  
- Why don't you take a look in the mirror for yourself-  
  
She made her way over to a vanity with a large mirror on it. She was so startled by what she saw she almost dropped her kimono. Centered in her chest was a dark purple scar.  
  
Her eyes wondered from her chest to her face. Eched into her forehead was a black star. She lowered her eyes a little and stared into her own unfamilar eyes.  
- They're....they're purple- she though with almost an admirable wonder  
  
" What is going on here, what do you want with me Naraku" she said with such deminding force.  
  
A door was heard slidding open and she spun around to look at it. Sesshomaru stepped into the room slight curiousity played across his elegant face as he looked the girl over.  
  
" YOU HENTAI" she screamed and pulled the kimono around her tighter.  
  
" Lower your voice Wench!" Sesshomaru visably winced.  
  
" What do you want with me Sesshomaru?" Kagome's eyes never left him as she back closer to the window.  
  
" Answers!" He stepped further into the room toward Kagome.  
  
" I don't know what you mean,.... I don't know anything" she didn't have many options it was face Sesshomaru or jump three stories down.  
  
"Enough you will tell this Sesshomaru what you know" He reached for her in his demonic speed.  
She flinched for only a second when a very unfamilar voice spoke through her lips.  
  
" Let go of the girl Sesshomaru" the voice was husky and rich yet very feminine. A loud crackle was heard before a surge of energy rushed out of Kagome forcing Sesshomaru to release her.  
  
Sesshomaru was thrown across the room with the next wave of power eminating from the girl.  
  
He hit the wall with an audible thud.  
  
The next thing Kagome saw was the unconscious Taiyoukai. - Oh my god,....... what happened....., I can't remember anything- She sunk to her knees and began to cry.  
  
Once she began to settle down she made her way over to the taiyoukai laying seeming sleeping in the corner of the room.  
Kagome sat near the unconscios lord and watch Sesshomaru for any sign of life. - I hope he isn't hurt......did I do this to him.....uugh I can't remember a thing-  
She heard a sound similar to a grunt and she was immediatly focused on the still body lying near her.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she questioned softly. Becoming ever braver she hugged the kimono around her and walked carefully over to the fallen lord.  
  
" Are you ok?" she looked down on the taiyoukai with honest concern.  
  
" I don't need your sympathy wench" Sesshomaru looked up from his corner with cold amber eyes.  
  
" Geez you don't have to be such a tight ass I was just asking" she immediatly covered her mouth with a complete look of shock on her face.  
Had she just smarted off to the most powerful youkai alive?  
  
-Growl-  
A low growl eminated from his throat as he lunged at her pinning her to the ground.  
  
" Wench you will answer this Sesshomaru's question"  
  
She blinked up at him and nodded.  
  
" Why do you smell of my blood?" his grip around her neck tightened slightly.  
  
Well this wasn't the type of question she was expecting 'where is Inuyasha, or where is Tesiga? or even where was Naraku, but " why do you smell of my blood?"  
  
That was not something she was ready to comprehend at alone answer.  
  
" What?" she looked up at him with a bewildered face. " what do you mean, I smell of your blood, I couldn't hurt you if I tried"  
  
"Exactly" he raised an eyebrow at her and waited for an answer that wasn't coming.  
  
When only silence followed he yanked her up by the kimono and drug her out of the room.  
  
"Hey where are you taking me?" she struggled in his grasp attempting to get free  
  
" You will bath, I don't like the smell of my blood on you" -but I know it is not only on her, but some how with in her-  
  
Kagome was drag to a large muggy room with a large spring in the center. Sesshomaru lifted her up and tossed her in the spring kimono and all as if she were mirly a rock.  
  
"Hey that hurt!"  
  
He turned around only for a second.  
  
"then we are even" with that he left her to bathe.  
  
- Kuku, it looks like my plan will work after all-  
  
" what do you mean,.... what do you want with me Naraku"  
  
-your help is all I ask for-  
  
" Why would I ever help you, ......you bastard"  
  
- such language, for a miko......kukuku...... you will help me Kagome whether you want to or not......kukuku-  
  
" NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she held fist fulls of hair in her hands as she shook her head back and forth.  
  
Her mental strain sapped her of all her energy and she fainted there in the hot spring.  
  
- darkness, sweet darkness, the last laugh is on you Naraku you can't control me if I'm dead-  
  
A dark purple light pulsed from her chest lifting her out of spring. The light slowly surrounded her body.  
  
- No what's going on, I know this feeling- white pain flashed through her mind. She let out a farel scream and all was forgotten.  
The leather black wings burst through her back, and her flesh darkened.  
Her hair lightened until it was a rich lavander. The dark aura surrounded her in powerful swells until in eveloped her body and disappeared with in it.  
  
" What is going on her Wench!" Sesshomaru slammed the door open only to find a demonic mist hanging in the air.  
  
He reached for tokinjin. " come out Wench" - this is the same smell as before, what is this woman-  
  
He heard a low hiss coming from above him. Kagome was hanging from the rafters, it was too late for him to move she was already coming for him. 


	3. return

Thank you all for your reviews, I am sorry about the spacing on the first Chapter. I had Issues with the upload and that is how  
  
It came out. I know I hate it when it is so close together too. Gomen ne Minna San. :-) yada yada yada I don't own Inuyasha I am sorry if my Chapters are a little short, I just write what come to me. Thanks for reading.  
  
Ok ON with Chapter 3  
  
" You are mine Dog Demon" Kagome dove for Sesshomaru only to be knock aside into a screen tearing it to shreds.  
  
" You will not stop me that easily Sesshomaru" she stood wiping blood from her lips.  
  
An evil grin spread across her face, " you know you taste pretty good for a dog"  
  
A delicate eyebrow rose into smokey bangs as he glance down at his shoulder. Blood began to seep through his hifuku.  
  
" I have heard enough Wench, you will die for your insolence" Tokijin drawn he advanced on Kagome.  
  
Kagome jump clear of his attack, landing safely on the other side of the spring. Licking her lips she narrowed her eyes intent on sucking the life out of her victim.  
  
" I will drink every last drop of your blood Sesshomaru" kicking off the ground she flipped over the spring and Sesshomaru to land behind him.  
  
-she is fast, but not fast enough for this Sesshomaru-  
  
He spun around grabbing her by the neck.  
  
" Now what will you do Wench"  
  
He pressed his claws into her darkened flesh slowly cutting off her air supply.  
  
"Se.. ssho..maru...." her voice came in short gasps.  
  
" Are you going to beg now Wench" he tightened his grip a little more.  
  
" No, I just ....thought..that....you...." it became harder for her to speak.  
  
He loosened his grip enough for her to finish.  
  
With her head down and face shadowed deep disturbing noise left her lips.  
  
He heard a low chuckle coming from the girl in his grasp.  
  
" Do you find your death funny Wench" he snarled at her.  
  
Her laughes became louder.  
  
" No my Lord, but if I die so will youl" she was laughing fully now. This only annoyed him further.  
  
" Explain your self Woman" he shook her hard by her neck.  
  
" I not only contain your blood, but part of your soul as well"  
  
" The darkened Shikon in my chest has absorbed part of your soul"  
  
A dark smile caressed her lips.  
  
" So what will you do now Sesshomaru Sama.."  
  
" Do not Mock me Woman, you are a fool if you think, this Sesshomaru can not live without part of his soul"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she realized his intent.  
  
Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome's throat until her face became darker and her dark lips paled.  
  
- What is the meaning of this,...... I can not breath- Sesshomaru's eyes actually widened as he realized the woman was right. He could not kill her, at least not yet.  
  
He opened his hand dropping her to the floor.  
  
" You win for now Wench, but I will find a way to kill you" He turned his back on her to leave the baths.  
  
Kagome rubbed her neck gently and watched as Sesshomaru turned his back to her .- the fool, he should know never to turn your back on an enemy-  
  
She pushed herself off the floor and lunged for Sesshomaru. He anticipated her attack and went to knock her away, but it was too late.  
  
Kagome latched ahold of Sesshomaru's neck her legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
" Wench you will remove yourself at once" He reached back to pry her off, but she had already sunk her teeth into his tender flesh.  
  
- he is so pure,... so much power,...... I could suck him dry- she grinned into his neck.....................  
  
As more and more of Sesshomaru's rich blood flooded past her lips, her body began to tingle and her head became fuzzy.  
Her head began to spin and lights danced in front of her eyes. Suddenly her grip slackened and she fell to the floor.  
  
Sesshomaru turn to find her passed out, back to the dark haired girl he carried out of the woods.  
  
He picked her up, but this time he did not carry her to her room instead he felt it safer to keep her below in the stone walls of the dungen.  
-----------------------  
  
- huh?..., I'm so cold- she opened her eyes and shivered she was startled by her surroundings.  
  
" I'm in a dungen?" she looked about her as she drew her legs closer to her body for warmth.  
  
" Kami I'm naked.. again!..."  
  
- I remember waking in a small room,.... covered by a kimono, and ...and......Sesshomaru!....-  
  
- Kami what did he do to me-  
She pulled her legs even closer to her body arms wrapped about her knees and she began to rock back and forth.  
  
- How do I get out of here?......., what does Sesshomaru want with me-  
  
-AH, but it is not Sesshomaru who wants you, it is you who wants him-  
  
" Naraku!"  
  
-kukuku, yes my little slave you have done well. Soon the Shikon will suck all of Sesshomaru's soul and you will deliver the powered jewel to me with your own hands.-  
  
- Never!...., I will never help you........, I would rather die first-  
  
-I am sorry to disappoint you Kagome, but you can not kill yourself once you lose conscious thought I control you, the shikon will prevent you from dying, you are mine Kagome....Kukuku-  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Wench!" Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her cell.  
  
" Please Sesshomaru just kill me, I don't want to be Naraku's slave" She looked up from her knees pleading with him tears in her eyes.  
  
" Unfortunately I can not kill you without risking my own life" He opened her door when she realized for the first time that he was carrying something.  
  
In his hands look to be a bundle of material.  
  
"Here" he tossed the small bundle toward her. " Dress" he ordered with no emotion before he closed the door behind him and left Kagome to dress.  
  
She pulled the kimono over her shoulders noticing for the first time that she was truly sore. - what did I do yesterday-  
  
- well I am thankful for the clothes, but boy I'm I hungry-  
She looked around to see if maybe her host was kind enough to leave her some food. - ha... Sesshomaru nice- She was almost tempted to naw on the hay in the corner, when her door opened again.  
  
" eat"  
Sesshomaru tossed a silver tray toward her withered form. She dove for the tray tossing all dignity aside. She hadn't realized she was that hungry.  
After wolfing down most of the food she noticed that Sesshomaru was still standing there watching her.  
  
- Oh great now he thinks I am some animal or something,..... not that he thinks highly of humans anyway- Her face faded to several shades of red as she wiped the food away from her mouth.  
  
" Shitsurashimasu"  
" I didn't realize how hungry I was"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
He was still looking straight at her never a waver in his gaze.  
  
- what is he looking at- she narrowed her eyes at him and looked down at the tray in front of her.  
  
- Oh my god!......., my eyes are still purple,.... the star..... is still there.... did I have these strips before?-  
  
A dark Silver strip underlined each eye. - what is happening to me?-  
  
She looked back up at Sesshomaru who also seem to notice her transformation.  
  
" What is going on, what is happening to me?"  
  
" I would not know Miko, but you smell of my blood and I don't like it" He snatched her up by the arm and drug her out of the cell.  
  
" where are you taking me?" she tried to jerk her arm free from his grasp but received a sharp growl in return.  
  
" you are coming with me, you have answers I need"  
  
" Wait I don't know anything"  
  
They came to a room at the end of the hall and he threw her in. She landed on a pile of pillows. "Ouch"  
  
He simply looked at her an eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
" Well, Ok what do you want to know" Kagome looked up and watched Sesshomaru walk to the other end of the room.  
  
- wow, he is gorgeous,....... wait! what am I thinking...... this is Sesshomaru we're talking about-  
  
She quickly looked up to face Sesshomaru.  
  
He took in her expressions, and he inwardly smirked. - Mortal woman.....so simple-  
  
" Sesshomaru honestly I don't know what is going on"  
  
" Then why would you ask me to kill you" he leaned back a little and waited for her to answer his questions.  
  
" I....I don't know what is going on really, I hear Naraku in my head and......"  
  
She rellied to him all she knew. When she finished he seem to be pondering 'their' situtation.  
  
" You will stay here, in my castle, I can not risk you getting killed."  
  
"after all your life is connected to mine"  
  
-gee thanks for the concern-  
Realization hit her she couldn't stay here her friends and family would be worried sick about her expecially after what had happened.  
  
" NO wait I can't stay here, Inuyasha must be worried sick about me"  
  
" You will not speak of that Honyou while in my presence"  
  
(eeep) she jumped back alittle. - wow he looks mad, why does he hate him so much-  
  
" Look I 'm sorry if you don't like him but he is my friend, I can't let him worry nor can I let Miroku, Sango and Shippo worry either"  
  
She was final on her decision she would not leave her friends in the dark about her sistuation.  
  
" Enough, I will go tell your friends of your condition, but you are to stay here where it is safe"  
  
" It appears that something in my Blood calms you,......... but I can not have you loose in my castle"  
  
He stood and led her to the baths.  
  
Once they reached the torn screens he pushed her inside.  
"Look inside"  
  
She leaned around him to see the destruction of the springs  
  
"was all that from me?" He nodded and and pulled her down the hall  
  
"Gomen nasai Sesshomaru sama" - She has some manners..... good...... maybe she could be a good role model for Rin once this is over-  
- the girl will need a woman's advice once she is older- With that thought settled he nodded to himself.  
  
He led her back to the dungens. - No he's going to put me back into that cold cell-  
  
She lowered her head in understanding after seeing the damage done to the springs, she couldn't risk hurting Rin or any of the servents.  
  
He opened the door to her familar cell and she walked in. She walked over to the corner with the hay and sat down.  
  
-well I guess I'll just have to get use to this- She looked about and sighed.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts when her door opened again a tall kitsune walked in carrying what looked to be a futon mattress. -what....is Sesshomaru actually concerned for me, no he just doesn't want me to get sick for his own safety, the jerk-  
  
Another smaller demon walked in carrying a few small baskets and what looked to be a stool. She watched as more and more demons walked in carrying more and more creature comforts.  
  
When the last demon left, her dungen was filled with everything she had, had in her room upstairs.  
  
- I don't understand, why all of this-  
  
She looked up when she heard one more demon walk into her 'new room.  
Sesshomaru stood rigid as he looked about the room once dungen - good, she should be comfortalbe here- He turned to leave when a small noise was heard coming from behind him.  
  
"um, Sesshomaru sama.......Arigato Gozaimasu" she bowed a warm smile once hidden graced her lips - she really is beautiful when she smiles- He frowned at his thoughts. He turned to leave, but nodded before closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
" I will send someone here with food shortly" with that he left the dungens.  
  
Despite all the comforts Sesshomaru provided, Kagome fell upon the futon and cried. - what will Inuyasha and every one think of me now- -I'm turning into some sort of demon and I have no way out of this- tears weld up in her eyes again when the voice returned....  
  
Ok stopping there I will write more next time :-)) 


	4. bondage

Sorry about the first chapter I did try to fix it I hope it is more readable now. Ok well on with the story. yeah yeah I don't own Inuyasha there I said it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" INUYASHA WAIT!" Miroku ran to keep up with Inuyasha.  
  
"We don't even know where Kagome is, Inuyasha please we can't keep running like this" he stopped bent over with his hands on this knees.  
  
" Fine then you four stay here, Kagome is in trouble, I am not going to leave her alone." Inuyasha bit out.  
  
" We are all worried for Kagome chan, I miss her too, but we don't even know where she is, and you haven't found her scent have you Inuyasha"  
Sango spoke trying to calm him.  
  
" Look all of you can stay here, Or go back to kaeda's village I'll meet up with you later, I'm going to keep looking" (off) "no matter what"  
he looks down at the charm about his neck clutching it in his hands.  
  
--flash back---  
  
" what are ye doing Inuyasha, I'm tying this stupid thing back together what does it look like I am doing" he fiddled with the beads and teeth still trying to get them on the string.  
  
" I can see that Inuyasha, but why,.. did ye not wish to be free of that bondage?" she looked up from her mortar as she awaited an answer.  
  
"of course I did, I'm just use to it that's all" he spun around turning his back to Kaeda doing his usual pout.  
  
this charm fell off when Kagome died, when she transformed like that it glew dark with power, I'm just glad Kaeda-baba was able to undo it  
He visibly sighed slouching over to finish repairing his small link to Kagome.  
  
----end of flash back----  
  
"grrr" Inuyasha spun around and readied himself for a fight.  
  
"what is it Inuyasha" Sango turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
The one word that could strike fear in all humans and demons alike excaped his lips.  
  
"Sesshomaru"  
  
As his name laced the air the demon lord landed gracefully amongst the group.  
  
" I'm glad to see you have not forgotten me little brother"  
  
Inuyasha pulled tesiga to its full power.  
  
" What do you want Sesshomaru"  
  
" You can forget about father's swoard Sesshomaru"  
  
" I have not come for what is rightfully mine Inuyasha"  
  
" I have come to deliver a message"  
  
" Since when are you someone's messanger boy" Inuyasha began tgo laugh, but was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand gripped around his throat.  
  
" Enough!"  
  
" I have come to tell you of your Miko"  
  
" I do not want inturders on my land" Sesshomaru smirked  
  
" What! What have you done to Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha struggled against his brother's grip to no avail.  
  
" You will leave here NOW"  
  
"You bastard, I'll kill you"  
  
" I doubt that little brother" he threw Inuyasha against a tree opposite of the path they stood.  
  
Desposed of his burden, Sesshomaru made his way over to Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango raised hiraikutsu to her shoulder ready for release.  
  
" Get Back Sango!" Miroku pushed her behind him readying his wind tunnel."  
  
" At ease monk, I am not here for a fight"  
  
" Your miko is at my castle"  
  
" What do yo want wiht lady Kagome Sesshomaru?"  
  
" I have many questions for you miko"  
  
" She will stay at my castle until such time"  
  
" How do we know you will not harm her?" he pushed, getting a little braver.  
  
" No harm will come from this Sesshomaru"  
  
With that said he took off for the sky on his cloud.  
  
" Hentai!" a loud thud was heard as Sango's large boomerang came crashing down on the monk's head.  
  
" Sango, I don't understand what have I done?"  
  
Sango's face turned several shades of red  
  
" You didn't have to leave your hand there you know"  
  
( after pushing Sango behind him Miroku conviently left his hand resting on Sango's breast. She had not noticed until after the threat of Sesshomaru had past)  
  
Inuyasha limbed out of the forest just waking from his contact with a large tree.  
  
" where did he go" tesiga slung over his shoulder ready to resume his 'agrument' with his brother.  
  
" He's gone Inuyasha" Miroku tenderly rubbed the lumb on the back of his head as he pushed himself off the ground  
  
Inuyasha looked from Miroku to Sango who stood at a distance with a very red face.  
  
" What did you do this time monk" Inuyasha sounded almost annoyed.  
  
" Nothing it was just a misunderstanding" Miroku waved his hands infront of his fce, a sweat drop about his forehead.  
  
" He was touching Sango again" Shippou bound out from behind a tree landing on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
" Where were you hiding runt" he plucked Shippou off his shoulder by his vest.  
  
" Hey let me down Inuyasha, I wasn't hide 'n I was planning to ambush him"  
  
" Sure kid" he let Shippou go dropping him on his butt and walked over to where Miroku stood.  
  
Miroku and Sango relied all that Sesshomaru had just told them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome picked up a small mirror that was amongst the trinkets of her cell. Peering into it she thought.  
  
- what is going to happen to me........look at me I'm a monster, Inuyasha would never understand,......He deserse Kikyou, at least she still looks human-  
  
- Yes my sweet and you are mine-  
  
" GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kagome screamed as she threw the mirror across her cell, shattering it to pieces.  
  
-That will not help you my Kagome, I have control-  
  
" NO!" she began pulling at her hair digging her nails into her flesh.  
  
" GET OUT, LEAVE ME ALONE!" He flesh began to darken and her hair faded to violet  
  
-Kill the dog demon, bring me his soul-  
  
"AAAAHHH!" Leather black wings poked through her back ripping through her flesh causing her to scream in pain.  
  
- you pain could be all over if you would just obey me-  
  
" never" a light glisoned from the corner of the room.  
  
" I will end this now Naraku" She ran to the broken mirror laying on the floor across from her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Lord Sesshomaru!, Lord Sesshomaru!" A servent ran through the gates of the castle greeting Sesshomaru completely out of breathe.  
  
" Lord Sesshomaru.....the woman.......she....."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't wait for her to finish he was already on his way to the dungens.  
  
" Wench!" The door to Kagome's cell flew open diplayng an angry taiyoukai.  
  
He reached around her bent form to pull her around to face him.  
  
" What do you think you are doing Wench?"  
  
When he let go fo her wrist his hand ws covered in black blood.  
  
The servent that informed him of the girl stood a gap at the cell door.  
  
There in front of her was her lord kneeling infront of a winged, violet haired girl, holding her hand.  
  
Sencing someone behind him Sesshomaru turned to look at the door.  
  
" Don't just stand there wench go get bandages NOW!" Sesshomaru barked orders for her to hurry with first aide and help.  
  
" no please Sesshomaru sama, I don't want to go on like tis" Kagome's voice was weak and her eyes hooded.  
  
" Silence woman, your foolishness will kill us both"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome lay on her side propted up on black wings. She lay fittfull her arm bandaged.  
  
Sesshomaru sat legs folded near the sleeping woman.  
  
- I am too weak after this woman's foolish behavior-  
- I will have to keep a closer watch on her -  
  
" Sesshomaru sama" the same husky female voice from before called to him from the sleeping kagome's lips.  
  
" Do not toy with this Sesshomaru woman"  
  
" I do not intend to trick you Sesshomaru sama"  
  
" I have come to answer your questions"  
  
Sesshomaru sat stoic waiting for her to give him long awaited answers  
  
" I am Midoriko, the spirit of the Shikon no tama"  
  
" I have heard of you woman, what does this have to do with me" Sesshomaru bit out  
  
" This girl, Kagome, is barring a great burden she has been infested with the tanted Shikon no tama"  
  
" I have not the strenght to continue this battle within this poor child"  
  
" This still does not explain how this has to do with this Sesshomaru"  
  
" Lord Sesshomaru, do you not question the girl's appearance, her tighter grasp of humanity"  
  
Sesshomaru glanced down at the sleeping girl. Indeed she did not look as demonic as his first incounter with the girl. Her hair was darker now her face paler.  
  
" She is fighting the curuption of the jewel"  
  
" I have been providing her with as much strength as possible, but even I am limited"  
  
" Your connection to this girl lays in that strenght"  
  
" I have been using your spirit taht has been absorbed by the jewel to help her hold on to her humanity"  
  
" You use this Sesshomaru" he growled pushing himself off the ground to leave.  
  
" No My Lord, I do not, the curse that Naraku placed upon the jewel drains your very soul"  
  
" Than it is settled I will kill Naraku"  
  
" You under estimate the bond he has place on this girl, if he dies so does she and then so do you"  
  
He growled in fustration and grabbed Kagome by the neck  
  
" How, how do I stop this, how do I break the bond of this girl from myself" he began to shake her.  
  
" Calm yourself Sesshomaru sama, I am afraid it will not be so simple."  
  
" She has created a bond with you beside that of Naraku's curse, can you not see it in her appearance"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. She was right the girl's hair had taken on streaks of silver amongst the violet and black.  
  
The sliver strips under each eye were begining to fade to crimson.  
  
" Her body is taking on your blood, transforming her beyond Naraku's intent"  
  
" She will soon take on many of your own traits Sesshomaru sama"  
  
" Enough!"  
  
" How do I stop this you are not giving me answers" He shook her again " ANSWER ME!"  
  
" stop this Sesshomaru, you and I both know you can not kill this girl with out risking your own life"  
  
He released Kagome and sat himself back down across the room.  
  
" An intimate bond must be willingly shared between the two of you"  
  
" This bond has to be strong enough to break Naraku's bond with her and the jewel" 


	5. decisions

yeah yeah I don't own inuyasha waaa ;-((  
  
" WHAT!" Inuyasha jump from his place amongst the group. Miyouga fled from Inuyasha's knee to hide behind Sango's hair.  
" Please Inuyasha sama I am just telling you the possiblities" before the little flea could hide again Inuyasha snatched him between his two fingers. " What do you mean she would have to be bonded to a strong demon through a blood bond?" Inuyasha was practically squeezing Miyouga to death.  
- a blood bond huh?, ......I wonder if I could be that demon at least then I would know she would be with someone safe- Inuyasha's thoughts wandered to the point he forgot he was holding a rather blue flea between his fingers.  
" Please master,.... I can't breathe" Miyouga struggled in Inuyasha's grasp until he came back to reality.  
  
"INUYASHA!" sango spoke up to try and rescue the gasping flea. Inuyasha looked up at sango with hazy eyes before he came to, and dropped the slightly purple flea.  
  
" what on earth were you thinking of Inuyasha?" Shippou piped in staring curiously at Inuyasha from his knee.  
  
Inuyasha popped shippou on the head. He stood up affectively dropping shippou causing one more lump to form as he rolled off his lap and landed on his head.  
" It's none of your buisness brat" He than jumped into a near by tree to think on things a little more.  
  
" He has been given a great deal to think about, ......let's leave him alone for a while" Miroku's voice of reason stepped in and they all agreed and turned their attention to making dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-kukuku, such fools she is already bonded to me that tentacle I struck her with was laced in my blood, kukuku- Naraku watched the small group from Kanna's mirror.  
  
" She could just remove the jewel and be free of you Naraku"  
" Kagura, do you worry for this girl, or is it your own freedom you grave" Kagura stood leaning against one of the souji doors her fan resting by her side. Her eyes narrowed trying to burn through him. - one day Naraku, I will be free of you-  
" I do not have to worry about that Kagura, unlike you she is dead without that jewel.......I peirced her heart with that tentacle.....kukuku"  
" And I am sure Sesshoumaru will not allow the girl to die when his own life is tied with hers" Kagura turned in disguist of the evil hanyou, leaving the room for him to swim in his ego. - you will get yours someday Naraku-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke with a sore arm, back and neck. She was curled in a fetal position under several heavy kimonos. - I can't believe I slept so long......man am I sore- She rubbed her neck and shoulders when her hand froze just below her neck.  
-WHAT THE?- She felt around her back to feel what felt like small leathery wings. "AAAHHHHH!" she screamed in suprise when she heard a noise coming from the corner of her room.  
  
" Keep it down Wench" Sesshomaru pushed himself off the wall and walked over to kagome, still clutching several kimonos to her small frame.  
She couldn't be to safe,... after all the times she woke up naked. " Relax woman you are dressed" she gave a relieved sigh as she peeked under the covers to see that indeed she was fully clothed.  
  
She watch him carefully as he crossed the room. Her face held many questions and her mind was straining to remember everything that happened.  
She remembered Naraku's voice and the glass,.....Sesshomaru rushing into her room and then everything went black. Her curiousity was too much for her and she just had to ask.  
  
" What happened last night Sesshomaru sama?"  
  
He continued to walk toward the door not sparing her a glance as he opened her cell door and left the dungens.  
" HEY! HEY YOU JERK COME BACK HERE!" she rushed to the door and was suprised to find it opened. Taking that as permission to leave her cell she pushed it open and walk down the same path Sesshomaru had just taken a few moments ago.  
  
She had found her way out of the dungens and into an elaborate hallway painted in mountian scences and koi ponds.  
-wow it is so beautiful, ......who would ever think someone like Sesshomaru would live in a place like this-  
She continue to walk down the halls admiring all the beauty of her surrounding. So absorbed in it she wasn't really looking where she was going.  
She came to an eprupt stop when she hit something solid. -oops-  
  
Her eyes wandered up what appeared to be a tall white statue that had long bluish silver hair -wait silver hair?......oh no....I.didn't just-  
  
Sesshomaru turned slightly to look down on her. His eyes seemed as cold as gold coins.  
" WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE YOUR QUARTERS?" Sesshomaru's voice boomed at her from what felt like feet above her.  
Kagome stepped back from the youkai lord looking over her shoulders to make sure she did not trip on anything as she made a way back down the hall.  
" I....my cell door... was open.....I thought...." she continued to back up when Sesshomaru spoke up again. " Stop!" She froze, and stared at him for a moment neither moved. What was his problem first he didn't want her to leave her room now he didn't want her to go back. Sesshomaru turned to face her completely now and began to walk slowly up to her.  
She still could not move even though that every fiber in her being told her to run. She could just watch as he came closer to her now shaking form.  
  
She stared up at him with frightened lavander eyes. - what do I do now - Her eyes widened when his arm reached out and grabbed ahold of her injuried arm. She winced when he tightened his grip on her arm. It was still a little tender. He lifted her arm up to his eyes.  
" It is healing well" -did he just show some small show of concern?- She just couldn't comprend this now.  
  
He tossed her arm back at her and she cradled it to her body. -figures-  
  
" Don't do it again" he turned back around to walk back into his study. He knew he was going to have his hands full with this one, but until he found a loop hole to this little arrangment he would have to keep her around.  
  
" Hey, you didn't have to do that" still cradling her arm she decided that taiyoukai or not she was not going to let him get away with that.  
She began to walk in the direction that Sesshomaru had just gone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Miyouga sat around a fire deep in the Northern Mountains. " So Miyouga-Jiji you are saying that in order for Kagome chan to be free of Naraku she has to share a willing intimate bond with a powerful youkai?" Sango looked at Miroku and blushed when she said the word intimate and quickly looked back down at Miyouga.  
  
" So what you are saying is that Kagome has to take on a willing youkai mate powerful enough to break the bond between her and Naraku" Miroku walked closer into the group before stopping behind Sango. " sounds intreguing " some how between leaving the tree he was leaning on to standing behind Sango his and found its way to her bottom.  
  
" Hentai!"  
  
Inuyasha heard the scream followed by a slap and a loud thud. - will that monk ever learn- His thoughts trailed from the monk to what the old flea was telling the group. - If what Miyouga jiji says is true then I really would have to give up on Kikyou, if I am the one to save Kagome- - would Kikyou understand that I had to do it or risk Kagome's life?- He blushed at the thought of having an intimate bond with Kagome, but decided that he would do it if it meant saving her life and freeing her from Naraku.  
- I will not let him hurt another one, .....not again....not after Kikyou.-  
  
He jumped down from his tree fully intent on telling the group of his plans. When a unwelcomed scent brushed past his noise.  
  
" Hey! Mutt Face" 


	6. surprises

ok ok I don't own Inuyasha there I said it. now for all my readers THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews I will write on thanks to all of you.  
On to chapter 6.  
  
"Kouga!" everybody turned to see a rather angry wolf demon.  
  
" What have you done with Kagome!, do you have any idea how much danger she is in!" Kouga was yelling in Inuyasha's face as everyone waited for the fight to begin. No one could 'sit' Inuyasha so they hoped that maybe they could calm the wolf and keep them from killing each other.  
  
" I haven't done anything to her you wimpy wolf" Inuyasha was right back in Kouga's face.  
  
" Than why did I see Sesshomaru carrying her off to the west?!" Kouga had grabbed Inuyasha by the folds of his hifuku. Shippou hide behind Sango saying something about not wanting to be around when they got into it. Sango reached around to pat Shippou on the head then picked him off of her setting him down to stay with Kirara. "don't worry Shippou I'll handle this"  
  
After Sango sat Shippou down she walked over between the two facing off canines.  
  
" Hey Sango what do you think your doing" A gaint bone was shoved in front of Inuyasha's face seperating him off from Kouga.  
Sango stood holding her boomerang between the two.  
  
" Look we are all worried about Kagome, ....we aren't going to get anywhere with you two fighting" she blew her bangs in a breathe of fustration before she continued. " Kouga sama you said you saw Sesshomaru carrying Kagome chan?" Kouga backed away from her gaint weapon placing his hands on his hips " yeah"  
  
" that means that she did not kill him, as Naraku's curse was intended to do" Miroku walked up to the group holding his chin in his cursed hand.  
" So maybe Naraku doesn't have as much control over her as we thought" an excited Shippou came bounding to Miroku's shoulder.  
  
" That maybe true Shippou, it may be to early to tell, .....it could be that she was over powered by Sesshomaru" Miroku continued to strach his chin as he thought of the possiblities.  
  
" Miyouga jiji?......do you think you could go to Sesshomaru's castle to find out what has happened to Kagome sama" Miroku looked down at the flea currently riding on Shippous head.  
  
" What! go to Master Sesshomaru's castle, you do know he doesn't really like me don't you?" Flames burned behind Inuyasha as he grabbed Miyouga from Shippou's head. " you can risk getting caught by Sesshomaru or I can squish you right now" he emphized his point by squeezing the little flea until he turned pink.  
  
" OK OK I'll go.......Oh master how have your son's dishonored you" with that he was bouncing off toward the west.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(knock, knock)  
  
A soft knock was heard coming from the outside of his study. With out looking up he commanded the person to come in. He already knew it was the girl currently plagueing his mind. The door slide open slowly as she gingerly step inside.  
  
" SIT!" she was startled by his sudden command. She was about to comply when she remember why she came in here to begin with.  
  
" You can not just bark orders at me Sesshomaru sama" she let the ending slip off in a very sarcastic tone. He didn't spare her a glance as he continued to look at his scrolls there had to be an answer to his problem amongst them somewhere.  
" You will reframe from such insubordination while in my castle" his tone was harsh yet calm.  
She pouted huffing before sitting down. - he is such a jerk I can't believe I thought he was attractive.....-  
  
" Sesshomaru sama?" a small voice came from the the door way. Kagome turned around to see a little girl with dark hair set in a side ponytail standing at the door with her arms behind her back.  
  
Still focused on his papers he spoke to her in a gentle voice "come in Rin" Kagome watched as the little girl walked up to the small table spread with scrolls and held out in her hand a bunch of wild picked flowers. Sesshomaru lifted his eyes from his study to look at the colorful assortment of flowers Rin had picked that day. He took them from her, emptying the small vase of dried flowers sitting on the table and replaced them with the new ones Rin had just brought him " Thank you Rin"  
  
She gave him a toothy grin before she turn to realize that there was someone in the room with her lord. " Ano.....Sesshomaru sama who is the pretty lady...?" Sesshomaru only nodded at Kagome to introduce herself. She took the hint and looked back to Rin.  
" I guess I look pretty different uh Rin?, I am Kagome..... do you remember me" she smiled sweetly at the little girl. It took a moment but Rin's face lit up after she recognized Kagome's warm smile.  
  
" Kagome Sama!" Rin ran over to the kneeling girl throwing her arms around her. Kagome winced slightly when Rin's hands meet with her small wings. " Kagome sama......what are these......why do you look different?" Kagome's face flushed slightly with all the questions. How could she possibly explain all this to a little girl. " Rin.....that is enough" Rin turned to see Sesshomaru now standing watching the two interact. "Hai Sesshomaru same" Rin stood at attention facing Sesshomaru.  
  
" Rin you will go out to the gardens today, you will need to pick food for yourself" Kagome's eyes widened at his next statement.  
" Kagome will accompany you." "Yay!" Rin grabbed Kagome's hand to show her the way to the gardens.  
" Rin......you go ahead I need to speak with the miko" Rin pouted a little but nodded and skipped out the door.  
  
Kagome watched the little girl skip happly off to the gardens. - wow I guess he can be kinda sweet- she thought as she remembered the insident with the flowers. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a quick jerk to one of her arms. She wiped her head around to find Sesshomaru attached to the other end. His grip on her arm tightened as he said his next few words.  
" Do not let anything happen to her....... I will kill any one that hurts her.......that includes you" he stared at her with intense eyes. She nodded in understanding. She knew that right now he couldn't kill her, but one day when this bond had been broken he sherly would.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagura flew along the winds on her feather looking for an old cave that held a very evil Youkai. - what does Naraku want with such a vile creature,........what is he up to?-  
  
She landed when she found the dismal cave covered in black and slimy green moss. - well this is cheerful- She waved her fan blowing the moss aside.  
  
" Naraku has sent me with a gift for you in exchange for a favor iyanamaru sama" a warm wind blews from the cave. The rocks of the entrance seem to melt as the breeze brushes by it.  
Kagura's hair wiped from its restraints to dance wildly about her face.As the wind settles a set of large saliva covered teeth appear at the mouth of the cave. Her eyes widened as a large black scaly claw pounded the ground in front of her.  
  
" What could Naraku give me, that is precious enough to enlist the great iyanamaru's assistance?" Two glowing yellow eyes appeared in the darkness followed by a large black shaggy head. He emerged fully from the cave now focused on the woman in front of him.  
Kagura stood shocked at the pure size of the demon in front of her. Hot breathe blew from his nostrils as he lowered his head closer to Kagura " Speak!"  
  
Kagura holds up what looks to be jewel shards " Naraku has asked me to give you these jewel shards in exchange for your service" Iyanamaru leans in closer and inhales deeply. Kagura's clothes draw up around her as she is almost sucked in. " Is it a deal Iyanamaru sama?" she waits patiantly trying not to give herself away as Iyanamaru seems to think it over.  
  
He reaches down swiping the shards with a claw. " These will be a fine payment, tell this Naraku I will do this favor"  
Kagura gives the demon a sly smile while pulling a feather from her hair. The wind takes her upward and she flies out of sight.  
- fool by the time he discovers those shards are fake he will already be dead-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Kagome sama!" Rin runs over to Kagome,( who is leaning in a field of green melons), carrying a melon almost as big as she. " Kagome sama .......do you think this is a good one" She hands the melon over to Kagome. Kagome take the large melon from the little girl and is surprised by the weight - she's pretty strong for a girl her age- " Well let's see" she places one hand over the melon and begins to knock with her fist.  
" Hello, are you a good melon" she holds the melon up to her ear and pretends to listen. Rin scowls and yanks the melon from Kagome's hands " You don't tell if a melon is good that way" She places the retrieved melon on the ground and gives it one good wack with a stick. The melon bust open and yellow goo flies everywhere.  
" That's how you tell it's a good one" Rin looks up at Kagome and laughs. " See the more melon you get on your face the better it is"  
" uh, I never knew that" Kagome turns on Rin with a false look of anger and lunches herself at her.  
  
" AAhhhhhh, Stop! I give I give, uncle uncle" Rin rolls back and forth trying to get way from Kagome's merciless tickling.  
" That should teach you" Kagome stands up the look of triumph on her face when she feels a great evil coming their way.  
  
"KUKUKU, how sweet, I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look?" 


	7. weakened

Auther sqeezes readers until their faces are all squished together Gaint hugs for everybody :-)) Thank you all for reading my story and writing me reviews. Ok well ON WITH THE CHAPTER oh yeah andidon'towninuyasha  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"kukuku, very good Kagura I see Iyanamaru has agreed to our little arrangment" Naraku looks up from Kanna's mirror and over to Kagura who is standing by the door. " What could you possible want with such a vile creature Naraku?" her voice carries mild suspicion and bordem.  
" she will kill this demon, ....and then take its blood and soul for herself.....kukuku" Naraku sits calmly as he watches Kagura's facial expressions change from bored to confused. " When she takes in all of Iyanamaru's life essence she will be filled with his evil and then completely under my control.....kukuku"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Hey Inuyasha are you really thinking about bonding with Kagome?,,,.....what about Kikyou?" Shippou leans out of the basket in front of Kagome's bike while Miroku pushes it. " Shut 's none of your buisness what I do" Inuyasha spits back without even turning to look at the kit. - what if she doesn't want to be bonded to me?.......what if....NO that can't happen- Inuyasha outwardly shakes his head as everyone looks at him confusion clear on their faces. Sango leans over to whisper something to the Monk while protecting her rear with her boomerang " Poor guy, he has to give up ties with Kikyou and hope that Kagome wants him". Miroku sighs when he realizes that Sango has completely blocked his path to her back side.  
" Yes I agree, to have to give up the affections of one beautiful woman, in return of uncertain affection from another"  
Sango's meancing clare shuts him up almost immediately.  
  
" Hey Mutt face......who says she can't be bonded to me" Kouga rushes up beside Inuyasha who still has his arms crossed focused souly on the road ahead. " who ask you to come along wolf boy". " I don't need permission from you dog turd,.....Kagome is my woman and if she is going to be bonded to anyone it's going to be me" He emphasises his point my pointing proudly to his chest. Inuyasha stops his pace and turns to face Kouga grabbing him by the front " SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMAN WOLF DO YOU UNDERSTAND" his voice lowers " she is my responsiblity I promised to protect her" He drops his hold on Kouga and walks away. " YEAH and hell of a lot of good you are at it....OUCH!" Kouga turns around before falling to the ground to find Sango's gaint boomerang nestled suggly to his skull. - thanks Sango I owe you one- Inuyasha's eyes sadden visibly  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"RIN! Get behind me" Kagome pushes Rin behind her as the massive youkai emerges from the wood line. " That won't help you girly"  
He charges at the two swiping with his massive claw knocking Kagome aside leaving Rin vulnerable and alone. He takes a quick look over at the girl who appears to be out cold. He turns his attention back to Rin now " I will eat you first, you look like you would be a good appetizer" He grins showing off huge yellow teeth dripping with saliva. As the saliva drips from his teeth it leaves holes in the ground where it lands.  
  
" SESSHOMARU SAMA!....." Rin tries to make a run for the castle when the monster snatches her up by the kimono. " DROP HER!" Iyanamaru spins around to find a very different girl standing almost naked behind him. Kagome's wings had pushed to full spread tearing her kimono leaving her covered only in shreds of cloth. Her hair flew wildly about her as she stepped forward closer to the demon. " So you want to die first than" He drops Rin and she screams as the ground rushes up to her at high speed. She closes her eyes as she awaits an impact that never comes. She looks up to find Sesshomaru holding her in his arm.  
  
Sesshomaru sets Rin on the ground and turns his attention to Kagome and the beast. Still looking at the scene before him he commands Rin to leave, " Rin go inside" Rin nods and runs off toward the castle. In front of his very eyes he watches what is both beautiful and beastly all at the same time. Kagome with a full set of wings hovers above the monster before desending on him at high speed. She digs her claws into his back as he roars in pain. " you bitch you will pay for that" Kagome only grins as she lowers her head to the back of Iyanamaru's neck. " I don't think so, ugly" She sinks her fangs in deep and bleeds him dry. Iyanamaru's body falls to the ground before turning to dust. Sesshomaru watches as she lands on the ground fully transformed into the demon she was on that first day.  
  
" That wasn't half bad Iyanamaru" She licks the blood from under her claws when her attention is caught by another smell. " but no where near as good as you are Sesshomaru" an evil grin spreads across her face as she turns on Sesshomaru.  
He stands unmoving as he watches the once miko turn demon, covered in the deceased demon's blood, stalking closer. " what's the matter Sesshomaru sama petrified with fear" She stalks even closer, licking her lips in anticipation. He only narrows his eyes at her suggestion that he the great lord of the western lands be afraid of the likes of her. " Perpare yourself dog, ......I'm coming for you". Before Sesshomaru has a chance to blink she has made her way behind him digging her claws into his shoulders. Her eyes lite up in anticipation for the sweet taste of the Taiyoukai.  
  
Sesshomaru stands stoic as she descenes on him fangs bared. She throws her head back and latches ahold of his neck drawing in as much of him as she can. A long moment passes and she falls to the ground in a heap. Sesshomaru throws his hand up to his neck as a reflex and looks down at the woman, she has only partially return to normal. Her wings are still fully formed and two dark crimson markings underline each eye, her skin is back to the pale porcelain it once was. - she is taking on too many of my traits- He looks at her in mild disgust as his body betrays him and he staggers backwards, too weak from the amount of blood she needed this time to calm her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" What, what happened............Oh no Rin!" she stands up and looks frantically about the garden for the little girl. " Rin...Rin where are you?"  
She stops dead in her search for the little girl when she sees another body leaning unmoving against a tree. She approaches it carefully.  
She gasps when she recognizes the body to be Sesshomaru. " oh no what have I done...." she looks around to find her greatest fear confirmed.  
The body of Iyanamaru lays in ashes. - oh god so it wasn't an awful dream- She walks closer to the fallen body when she realizes she is once again without clothing. - this is getting ridiculous.......well I can't leave him out here.....I'll just have to put modesty aside for now- As she gets closer she realizes that he isn't dead only sleeping. -thank kami he's ok- She leans down to pick him up and is surprise to find that she picks him up with ease. - I hope he doesn't kill me for this later- She cradles him in her arms and can't help but admire how angelic he looks in his rest. - he really doesn't look evil when he sleeps but.....he is covered in blood....I can't take him back like this....what if Rin sees-  
  
With her mind made up she flys slightly south of the castle to a hotspring she happened upon while her and Rin where out earlier. - I hope Rin is ok- she lands softly on the ground near the spring and sets the Taiyoukai down gently. - I really hope he doesn't kill me for this-  
She leans over to pull off his outer hifuku so she can wash it. She carries it over to the spring and washes as much of the blood off as possible.  
- Now it's your turn- She turn back to Sesshomaru after hanging his garment on a tree branch to dry.  
  
Picking him up gingerly she carries him over to the spring - he must really be out of it, I hope I didn't take too much from him that last time-  
- he did tell me once that his blood calmed me, so I guess that is how I am sort of back to normal- She twist her head around looking at her full black wings. - well I can't worry about that now- Holding the unconscious lord she slowly enters the water up to her waist . She supports most of his weight with her leg and one arm while she uses the other to wash out his hair of all the blood. She got so caught up in the softness of his silky tress that she didn't notice when molten gold eyes crept open and began staring at her. " What do you think you are doing woman?" She almost dropped him in the water when she realize the compromizing situation she was in. Her face turns a deep crimson almost camouflaging the strips under her eyes " aa Lord Sesshomaru....um"  
- great how do I explain this one- She looked back down at him to find that he had fallen back to sleep.  
- fuu that was a close one- She lifted him out of the water and set him back on the grass. - now it's my turn-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Jakkan sama where is Sesshomaru sama?" Rin sits on her futon as she watches a very annoyed and worried toad youkai pacing back and forth in her room. He stops pacing and turns on the girl " I don't know!" " why do you ask me so many questions" He rubs the temples of his head and sighs. - I told you that girl was trouble lord.....why ....why won't you ever listen to me- He throws his staff of heads to the ground flaling his arms in fustration " WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Sounds like Jakkan knows Sesshomaru is missing" Kagome flies over the castle to land in the back to try and sneak her and Sesshomaru back inside. - knowing that stupid toad he would think I did this......well ok so maybe I did,......but it wasn't on purpose- She sneaks herself and Sesshomaru down to the dungens. After the events of today she felt it best she stay in her dungen, but she didn't want to leave Sesshomaru alone in such conditions. She felt resposible for his well being and really didn't feel like being yelled at by the toad. The only other option she had was to take him to the dungen with her. - I really don't want Rin seeing him this way- Mind made up she headed for her cell down below. 


	8. a gift

Wow I love you all, ok ok enough with the mushy stuff : readers push author off from a huge hug: ok Idon'towninuyasha there I said it AGAIN.  
  
Ch 8.  
  
Golden amber eyes slowly opened to see a stone ceiling. Sesshomaru awoke covered in many fine blankets. - I recognize this place-  
He pushes him self up throwing the covers off. - where are my clothes- He narrows his eyes and looks about the room. His clothes are hanging on a bamboo pole resting near a fire.  
  
A delicate eybrow raises to snowy bangs as he searches more of the room. His gaze stops at a corner holding a darkend figure.  
Upon closer inspections he recognizes the form to be the young women. She was resting huddled in the corner covered in a oversized kimono. She looked as though she had been up all night and struggled to get comfortable.  
  
He walked over to the quiet form of Kagome. - why was she in here, why did she sit with me- He let those questions sink to the back of his mind for later descution He decided it was his duty to return the favor. He bent down and scooped her up in his arm, still covered in the oversized kimono. Setting her back down on the futon, he covered her sleeping form before dressing and leaving the room.  
  
He paused at the door for a moment turning to look at the sleeping girl. - we will talk when you wake Kagome- He left the dungens leaving the doors opened.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
bangyou bangyou bangyou Miyouga bounced up the steps to the great castle of Lord Sesshomaru. He made his way up the supports to a window holding the image of his great lord and master's oldest son.  
  
Sesshomaru sat hoving over many paper scrolls a look of pure determination set in his golden eyes. He flinches slightly before lifting his arm smacking the side of his neck. " Miyouga Jii san, what do you want?" He flicks the flea off a long claw into a new vase that was placed on his table.  
  
Miyouga poped back to life rubbing his head where a large lump had formed. " Lord Sesshomaru, I have come to comfirm a rumor"  
Sesshomaru didn't even glace at the flea when he comfirmed Miyouga's susipcions. " Yes, Miyouga jii san I have the girl"  
"WHAT!" Miyouga flailed his arms in his excitment. He settled back down crossing his arms and ploping down on the table top.  
" so then it IS true". he was lost in his thoughts when I thought hit him. " Lord Sesshomaru has the girl attacked you?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up from the papers seeming to notice Miyouga for the first time. He snatced the flea in his hand lifting it to his shoulder. When he opened his hand Miyouga was inside scruched into a ball. He looked about when light once again hit his eyes. He hopped off Sesshomaru's hand and on to his Shoulder. " Sire?......the woman did this?" Sesshomaru growled slightly, while Miyouga studied the lasting bit mark left by Kagome.  
  
" So Miyouga do you have an answer to my problem or are you wasting my time?" Sesshomaru ever stoic face slipped slightly in to a shallow scowl. Miyouga hopped off Sesshoumaru's shoulder and back to the table. " Well Sire......I understand that she is bonded to Naraku but is she also bonded to you?" Sesshomaru slammed his fist down on the table. " This Sesshomaru already has that knowledge....if you do not have any further information YOU are wasting my time!".  
  
" Sire......tell me what you know.."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke with sore muscles. - what? how did I get back in my bed?- Kagome pulled the kimono, she had covering her last night, up closer to her body. She heard a soft knock coming from the door and turned toward the noise.  
" Oh .....hi Rin...I'm so glad to see you're ok" Rin stood frozen at the door clutching the clothing to her body. Kagome reached for her, Rin backed up slightly. " Rin I'm sorry......" she dropped her arm in defeat. " It's ok....I understand..." a tear slid down her cheek. " you don't have to come near me if you don't want to". She lowered her head turning from Rin's frightened eyes.  
  
" Oo! Kagome sama!" Rin dropped the cloth and ran to Kagome's hunched form throwing her arms around her. " I'm sorry Kagome sama.  
thank you for saving me" Kagome turned to gather Rin in her arms. " shh it's ok, I'm sorry I scared you" Rin shock her head buring it in Kagome's lap. Rin pushed herself away from Kagome as she remembered something. " Oh yeah I was suppose to give you something"  
  
Kagome released Rin and she ran to the pool of material laying on the floor. She picked it up and ran back over to Kagome.  
" Sesshomaru asked me to give this to you" - Sesshomaru?- Kagome held up the garment fliping it from back to front. " It is lovely Rin,...but why does it have two large holes in it?". Rin shook her head and grinned at Kagome. She pointed to something behind the older girl before speakng " your wings". Kagome turned her head to look at them " oh yeah those"  
- I don't think I'll ever get use to those-  
  
" Rin" a firm yet gently voice came from the entry. Rin and Kagome looked up toward the door to find Sesshomaru standing there. The two were a little surprised and Kagome blushed deeply. - does he remember anything from last night-  
" The miko and I need to talk, Please go find Jakkan" Rin looked up at Kagome and back to Sesshomaru. " Hai, Sesshomaru sama"  
Rin flashed Sesshomaru a sweet smile and waves goodbye to Kagome as she troted out of the cell.  
  
Kagome looked up at the demon lord and begins to figit slightly. - I guess he wants an explination for last night- 


	9. unexpected guest

I know I know I don't own Inuyasha. ok next chapter  
  
Ch 9.  
  
" So you're saying she's already been bonded to someone?" Miroku sat on a rock staff in hand. Miyouga was bouncing up and down on his knee waving his arms. " I didn't say that!" " Listen.. you can't tell Master Inuyasha....if he finds out he might try to kill Lord Sesshomaru"  
" Yes, of course I understand, he isn't very fond of hi brother as it is" Miroku stood brushing off his robes. " Don't worry Miyouga jii san I will not tell Inuyasha" He began walking toward the rest of the group before turning around to see Miyouga bouce off into the forest. " Thank you Miroku sama" and he was gone heading to see an old friend who might be able to help his charges with their problem.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Um Sesshomaru sama I...I can explain......" " Relax Woman" Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome still huddled on her futon. He reached down and grabbed the Kimono from Kagome's hands. " Wait! what are you doing....Rin said you gave that to me" He answered her with a low growl but he remained calm as always. " Stand" "What....but I'm not..." she clutched her blankets to her and shook her head violently. "Kagome!" it was stern, but it held no threat. Kagome was shocked by the use of her name coming from the lips of the demon lord. He held the kimono up and asked her to turn around. She stood with her back to him shaking, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
" Put you arms down girl" ..she did as he asked. Then felt something being slipped over her wings and back. She placed her arms through the sleeves and was startled when she saw Sesshomaru's hand beside her holding the obi. She took it form him and closed the front tying it as securely as she could. - stupid wings....this is impossible-  
  
" Woman do you not know how to tie on of those" it was more of an obvious statement than a question.  
She lowered her head and shook it softly. She looked down at the job she had done and had to admit it looked pretty pathetic.  
  
Her breath caught when she felt the obi being pulled from behind. She took a quick glace over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru pulling it off her body. She froze not wanting to upset him. She watched him collect the fabric in his arm, he did it with such grace for one with just one arm. It was times like this he wished Inuyasha hadn't taken his other arm.  
  
" Hold this" he reached around Kagome handing her one end of the fabric. He then proceeded to tie the bow in the back to rest between her wings. - how did he do that- she watched in complete amazement as he tied it expertly into a beautiful bow. - and here I couldn't do it with two arms.- She hadn't even realized he took the other end of the obi from her.  
  
" Turn around now Kagome" it sent a chill down her spin, and not a bad one either. She turned around slowly keeping her head down.  
He hooked a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. Brillant violet eyes flecked with gold locked with his warm amber ones.  
- she continues to take on my traits, yet why does this not upset me-  
  
" Kagome come with me" He turned around leaving Kagome baffled. He stopped at the door and turned to look at her.  
" Gomen nasai, I'm coming" she bowed her head and rushed after him. A small smile went unnoticed to Kagome as Sesshomaru lead her out of the dungens.  
  
" Kagura" Naraku sat staring through a screened window. " yes Master Naraku" Kagura stepped into the room awaiting her orders.  
" I need you to do another job for me Kagura" Crimson eyes narrowed as she looked at Naraku. - what are you planning now Naraku-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Where are we going?- Kagome troted behind Sesshomaru trying to keep up with his long graceful strides. They walked through many gardens and under coverd walks. " Ano.....Sesshomaru sama...where are we going?" She stared at his back watching his luminous silver hair sway back and forth with each step. He didn't turn and he didn't answer.  
- well I guess I should have expected that- They walked a little furthing until they came to a large building set aside from the main castle.  
  
Kagome stood in awe as she stepped inside. A large spring dominated a corner of the room. The rest of the room was vast and empty.  
" I don't understand" she paused and looked back at Sesshomaru.  
" Do you like sleeping in the dungens" - he's playing with me- Shock and joy played across her face one after the other. " you mean?" she was ready to burst from her skin.  
  
" I will have your things brought here" he turn to leave when he was stopped by two long delicate arms.  
Before she knew what she was doing Kagome had wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru in a tight embrace.  
  
" Remove yourself woman" it carried no malice, just a firm request.  
  
When Kagome realized what she had done she turned red from head to toe. " Gomen nasai" she backed away quickly standing with her hands folded in front of her, her head down. " I'm sorry......I don't know what came over me"  
  
"hn" he nodded accepting her apology. " You may bathe here I will have fresh clothes brought to you" he turned and left.  
- maybe you're not as cold as I thought, Sesshomaru sama-  
  
" So you're the new incarnation" Kagura walked up to a shadowy figure chained to the wall of the dungen. " who are you ?" it hissed.  
" I am Kagura the wind sorceress another one of Naraku's incarnations and who might you be" " My name is Kageshii......master of shadows"  
" hmmm" Kagura tapped her fan on her chin before whipping it open and slicing through the chains holding Kageshii. " thhaank youuu ssister" he hissed as he faded through the walls of the dungen and into the night.  
-creepy son of a bitch- Kagura left the dungens not even bothering to look back.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Hey dog turd,...I'm not hanging out with you people anymore.....we'll nver find Kagome with you leading" Kouga sped off toward the west leaving the group in a cloud of dust.  
" What a jerk..... we're all worried about Kagome" Shippou coughed waving dust out of his face.  
" Let him go Shippou, ......we don't need him" Inuyasha stormed through the cloud of dirt pushing onward to the west.  
  
" Is e going to be ok?" Sango was walking beside Miroku. " He has much to be concerned for,....but there is more to his trouble than he knows"  
Miroku treaded ahead leaving Sango standing there a bit baffled. " Wait Hoshisama,........what do you mean?......what do you know?" Sango trotted up beside him trying to catch up. - ah, I was waiting for her to do that- Miroku watched Sango run to catch up to him. His eyes were fixed on her breast raising and falling as she ran.  
  
SLAP! " don't think I didn't notice where your eyes were Monk" She walked ahead of him leaving him holding his cheek.  
  
The group continued on Miroku sporting a new bright red hand print on his cheek. " So you are saying there might be a bond already established between Kagome and Sesshomaru"  
" Sshh not so loud Sango chan you know how sensitive his ears are" Miroku pointed ahead of them to the dog eared demon clad all in red.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he stopped abruptly having Sango and Miroku run right into him.  
Fire blazed in his golden eyes as he spun around to face the two. " What! did you say!" He grabbed Miroku by the robes. " Are you telling me that Kagome andd that bastard" He shook Miroku causing him to drop his staff.  
" Calm down Inuyasha, .....you have it all wrong" he waved his hands in front of him defensively. " please"  
  
Inuyasha let go of his robes dropping him on his butt. "Inuyasha..Wait! .....where are you going?" Miroku struggled with his robes to stand reaching for Inuyasha in an attempt to stop him. " I'm going to rescue Kagome and kill that bastard of a brother" he yelled over his shoulder as he made his way west. " No.....Inuyasha wait .....you can't" but Miroku's words were wasted Inuyasha was already gone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Aaaa this feels so good" Kagome leaned back, the best she could, in the springs - damn these wings- She sunk down into the springs up to her chin. - I have to get home somehow......but I can't go home like this- sigh  
" What was that?!" Kagome heard a noise coming from outside her building. " Who ever you are I'm armed" Kagome held a bar of soap tightly in her hand.  
  
The door opened slowly and Kagome froze completely still clutching the bar of soap. " KAGOME!"  
Kagome plunged back into the water. " AAAAHHHHH!"  
" Inuyasha Sit boy!". 


	10. Betrayal

I'm sorry if I disappoint some of you but this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome hook up. and yeah I know I don't own Inuyasha geez do I always have to say that.  
  
ch 10.  
  
A tall shadowy figure glided across the grass toward a large building seperated from the main castle. Inside was it's intended prey.  
It was sent to devour what was left of his victim's soul. A red blur flew past it as it made its way to the building. " Inuyasha" it hissed.  
It quickly followed and absorbed its self into the wall to hide amongst the shadows of the room. - He was here I can sense him-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome stepped quickly behind a screen holding the used kimono up in front of her.  
" What am I doing here?...........what kind question is that Kagome.....I'm here to rescue your sorry butt" " WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Kagome and Inuyasha stopped bickering to looked back at the door. Sesshoumaru stood holding what looked to be towels and a fresh kimono.  
  
Inuyasha spun around to face Sesshomaru fully drawing tesiga. " What do you want with her Sesshomaru" Inuyasha spit out his name like it were venom. Sesshomaru set the things in his arm down and withdrew tokijin. " Have you come to die Inuyasha......" " Shut up!.......why did you kidnap Kagome?" he set his stance ready for a fight. " She is free to leave here little brother.....she chooses to stay" a slight smirk played across his lips. He knew that would just tear him up inside.  
  
Golden eyes wided and her turned to face Kagome. " Kagome is this true?....he's lying isn't he?" , but he knew that his worst fear lay hidden behind her lips. He prayed that she wouldn't release it.  
  
Kagome stood firm,...still holding the kimono to her body. " yes...it ....is.....I have now choice Inuyasha...I must stay here......for everyone's safety for your safety and even for .........Sesshomaru's safety.....I must stay" Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at her last words. - she is concerned for my safety as well?-  
  
" Wait Kagome you can't be serious,.......you don't really want to stay here do you?" Amber eyes pleaded with her to give up the joke and come with him. She looked away from him and nodded. - if he only knew,...... I can't endanger him too-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kageshii was listening to every word being said. Now was his chance to kill all three of them and he would have Kagome do it all.  
Naraku had sent him on a special mission.  
  
- flash back-  
  
"Kageshii, go....find Sesshomaru and taint his soul black........take what is left of him and merge with the woman then bring her back to me"  
" Yes lord Naraku" with that Naraku's baboon clad form darted off into the night leaving Kageshii to merge with the shadows of the trees.  
  
- end of flash back-  
  
The lore of tokijin caught his attention and Kageshii formed a new plan. Kageshii lunched himself at tokijin feeding off its once dormant dark energy. - arise Goshinki.....take revenge on the dog clan and this girl-  
The sword flared with a black aura so strong, Sesshomaru in his weakened state could not control. The sword flew from his hand, ...landing in the center of Kagome's dark purple scar. Tokijin sunk in deep to make contact with the tanted jewel within.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
Inuyasha rushed to her side as she crumbled to the ground. Holding her in his arms he turned to Sesshomaru. " YOU BASTARD!... I'll" What meet Inuyasha's eyes shocked him, .....Sesshomaru sat hunched over clutching his chest. " I don't know what game you are playing Sesshomaru,......but you will pay for what you did to Kagome" he set Kagome down raising tesiga over his head for the final blow. " time to finish this Sesshomaru"  
  
"NO!.......Wait Inuyasha" Inuyasha spun around to see Kagome standing with tokijin in her hand. An evil grin spread across her face. "Let me"  
She flew at him with incredible speed. She was once again in full demon form. Two swords crashed together as Kagome brought tokijin down on to tesiga.  
  
" Kagome please stop this......I don't want to hurt you" He was holding tokijin off for the moment. But Kagome pushed tesiga aside bringing tokijin down on Inuyasha's shoulder. " Funny.....I wanted to .....eat you" she bared her fangs hissing..... lerching foward to his bleeding shoulder.  
" kagome?" it left his lips in a whisper. He backed up away from Kagome still trying to block her attacks.  
  
" KAGOME!" the wall to the spring collapsed as Kouga came crashing into the room.  
"What do you want wolf....I have no use for you" Kagome hissed. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha facing off with him again.  
  
" What have you done to her mutt face!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha as he watched the two swords clank against one another.  
" I didn't do this to her you moron.....it was Naraku" Inuyasha blocked another blow and pushed Kagome off throwing her across the room.  
  
" Hey becareful with her" Kouga ran to be by her side.  
  
" STOP!" Kouga and Inuyasha both looked back to see Sesshomaru stagger to his feet making his way toward Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha made to stop him " Get away from her!" Sesshomaru silenced him with a icy glare and a deep growl. " She is my problem now Inuyasha......go home!" Sesshomaru was still holding his chest as he made his way closer to Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw that Sesshomaru was still holding his chest where a large red spot had formed and was only growing larger.  
  
Inuyasha watched in horror as Sesshomaru bent down to Kagome propping her up with one knee before he bit into his own wrist holding it up to her lips. Inuyasha was mortified, Kagome had awaken to the smell of his blood and was feasting on it. His sweet Kagome,....he wanted to throw up.  
to scream...something...anything....to make this image go away.  
  
Kouga wasn't much better off. He stood with his mouth open disbelief written all over his face. This couldn't be the same Kagome.  
He tore his gaze from them to Inuyasha who stood in utter disgust and disbelief. Betrayel flooded his eyes.  
  
The two watched as Kagome's skin lightened and her claws receded, but what really caught their attention was the shining silver crescent moon that graced her forehead under violet silver tipped bangs. - father's crest- Inuyasha fell to his knees, tears welded up in his eyes.  
he had lost her, ....there was no chance he would be the one to save her now.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall behind kagome. He couldn't do this much longer, ....she would kill him.  
  
Inuyasha ran to take Kagome from Sesshomaru's grasp, but Sesshomaru only tightened his grip on the girl. " She is my Problem Inuyasha.." he growled. " Why do you care Sesshomaru....you hate humans" he couldn't think straight,......how was this happening to him. " She and I are connected Inuyasha......if she dies....so do I ....I can not risk her losing her life.......Now LEAVE"  
Sesshomaru leaned his head back closing his eyes a sign that the agurment was over.  
  
Inuyasha stormed out of the room dragging Kouga behind him.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha stood outside in the field in front of the building they were just in. " Now what mutt face....we can't leave her here"  
Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by the front of his furs. " We stay here and guard her.....I don't like this either,......but I would rather leave her here with Sesshomaru than let Naraku get his way with her" he snarled in Kouga's face before dropping him and jumping into a near by tree. 


	11. choices

I refuse to say it again. we all know the truth :-(( " Waaaaa"  
  
Ch 11  
  
" Hiji sama......Hiji sama..?" Miyouga bounced about the forest looking for his old friend. He reached a large hallow old tree. " Hiji sama are you home?" Miyouga jumped back when a large badger demon who looked to have been around for a millienum emerged from the tree.  
" Miyouga jiji ....what brings you here" his grey patchy muzzle widened into a smile. " Who are you calling an old man.....you've been around near a half millienum prior to me" Miyouga jumped up an down steam coming from his ears.  
" Calm yourself my old friend, and tell me how I can help you.....besides you know I am only kidding you"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miyouga and the large badger sat around a small kettle nestled above a fire in the center of Hiji's home.  
" Ha,.....so the old dog got himself bitten by a vixen eh?" Hiji laughed hearty and full.  
" This isn't funny Hiji she is slowly draining him of his soul.........he will die if this goes on much longer" Miyouga had thrown his saki cup into the fire in defeat. " Alright....alright.....I might have something that will help the old dog" Hiji held his hands up in front of him trying to calm the old flea.  
Hiji rumaged through an old trunk before he pulled out two small Medallions. They were a symbol of the sun embraced in twisted silver vines.  
He handed the two medallions to Miyouga, " give this to Sesshomaru and be sure that the girl wares the other one, but......I must warn you their magic is weak......they will only work if the two are within a stone's throw of the other"  
  
Miyouga slug the two medallions over his back, " I thank you Hiji sama" he bowed and was about to leave when. " Hiji Sama?....what do these medallions do?"  
Hiji laughed taking another swig of Saki winking at the flea. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" What ......where am I....?" Kagome's eyes opened slowly as moon light poured in on her. She tried to move, but found she couldn't. She looked down to see what could be holding her captive, she paled in horror to find a stripped wrist drapped lazily over her stomach. - oh no!- she turned her head slightly to find a very unconscious Sesshomaru laying behind her. sigh - well weirder things have happened.....I better get him out of here he will be furious if he woke to find he fell asleep next to me.  
  
She stood and the kimono fell to the floor. She paled even further to find she had not been waring anything.  
- YOU........YOU...YOU HENTAI...- she huffed in embarrassment and fustration - I am so going to kill you-  
She turn to face him, he look rather content laying there. A soft smile played his lips. - he really should smile more often-  
"Aagh !" she shook the thought from her head as she looked for something to ware. She picked up the new Kimono, seen as how the other one was bloody and torn, and did her best to put it on over her wings.- damn these things-  
  
She turned back around to Sesshomaru - ok big fella it's your turn- She walked over to pick him up to bring him back to the castle. When she noticed the large red stain on his hifuku. - oh no....not again- She rushed him inside thanking kami for the darkness. She snuck back into the castle under the cover of night. - where do I bring him.....I haven't a clue where his bedchambers are- The room that she had been in when Rin brought Sesshomaru flower would have to do.  
  
She carried him down the halls, having the misfortune to run into Jakkan on her way. " WOMAN! what have you done to Lord Sesshomaru?"  
" Shut up you stupid toad.......he's hurt I need to tend to his injuries" Jakkan gawked at her before clearing his head and leading her to the demon lord's bedchambers.  
  
" There you go" Kagome laid him down on his overstuffed futon covering him with a warm blanket. Jakkan stood in the door way wringing his hands " Don't just stand there you idiot ......go get bandages" Kagome commanded. She watched the toad run out the room in a panic before turning her attention back to the demon lord. - he's sweating........- Kagome rested her hand on his forehead - he's burning up- She ran from the room to get a bowl of cold water and a few clean wash clothes.  
  
Where are you going wippy wolf?" Inuyasha looked down from his post to see Kouga walking toward the building holding Kagome and Sesshomaru. " I'm going to check on Kagome....not that it is any of your business" Kouga turned his back to him arms folded across his chest and continued walking. " Feh" Inuyasha just shot his nose into the air turning from Kouga. - stupid wolf-  
  
" Hey dog turd.....Kagome is gone!" Kouga stood at the opening he left in the side of the building. " What...what do you mean she's gone" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and ran to the scene.  
" Look for yourself " Kouga pointed to where Kagome had been earlier. " They haven't gotten far I don't smell anyone else's scent"  
- where could have Sesshomaru taken Kagome-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Kagome!........" Kagome" Inuyasha and Kouga walked through the castle calling her name. " What are you two doing in here.....how dare you barge in here like this" Inuyasha and Kouga looked down to find a very angry Jakkan.  
Jakkan's face contorted into horror as he watched Kouga's lips snarl into a vicious sneer. Grabbing Jakkan by the robes he shook him.  
" Look toad we're looking for Kagome,.....if you know where she is you'd better start talking". Inuyasha continued down the hall trying to find their scent. Jakkan struggled in Kouga's grasp," You can't go in there.......that is Lord Sesshomaru's private chambers....Hey.......Hey!" Inuyasha ignored Jakkans constant ranting and slid the door open.  
  
Shock played across his face to what he saw. Kagome was leaning over a sleeping Sesshomaru tenderly wiping his forehead before draining the cloth and placing it back down on his forehead.  
" Kagome?" He backed away from the scene.....this couldn't be happening to him....-why-  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome looked up into betrayed amber eyes. " I didn't choose for this to happen Inuyasha,........but now I have no choice...I have to stay by his side" She looked away from the pain in his eyes and concentrated on Sesshomaru.  
  
"NO! you can't ......he doesn't care about you" He want to run to her shake her just to get her to understand that this was maddness.  
" You don't understand....you jerk this cursed jewel embedded in my chest holds most of his soul if something were to happen to me he'll die"  
  
Betrayal, pain....terror...fled across his face - she cares about him,.....why does she care about him- He's usual demeanor slipped back into place and he turned his back on her nose in the air....." So what if he dies".  
  
Heat rose in her cheeks, she pushed her self off the floor and stared at Inuyasha's back " YOU JERK..........SIT!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground. He tried to push himself up, but the spell held him fast. " What is the matter with you Kagome.....you don't owe him anything"  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she yelled at him in pure frustration and hurt. " His blood keeps me from being that monster you fought earlier.....I'm a parasite Inuyasha......and Sesshomaru has kept me sane....I ...I can't turn my back on him now" her voice dropped as she said the last of it.  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground and walked over to Kagome who had turned her back to him. He grabbed her by the arm spinning her around to face him. He dug his claws into her arms he was holding her so tight. " I wanted to be the one to save you......you don't have to rely on Sesshomaru.......I want to be there for you" his eyes pleaded with her to execpt him. Kagome looked away from him tears still streaming down her face. " you don't understand......I could kill you too....don't you get it..... Naraku set this curse on me so that I would kill you both.....I don't want to hurt you too..........Please leave......go back to the village Inuyasha.....get away from me" she whispered it all out so low that it took all of his demonic power to hear her.  
  
" No I will not leave you Kagome" he shook her slightly drawing her in to a tight embrace. At first she was surprised by his act of affection, but an image passed through her mind. Inuyasha and Kikyou under that tree....he promised her he would stay and protect her She didn't feel this was much different. Anger flashed through her eyes and she shoved him off, " I am NOT Kikyou...... Inuyasha.......Leave NOW!"  
  
" Kagome?" hurt laced his voice as he ran from the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
" Hey dog turd where are you going..........there is someone here to see you" Kouga tried to grab Inuyasha as he brushed past him.  
He jerked his arm free of him and continued walking " I don't care.........and it is none of you business where I go" Kouga watched Inuyasha walk into the darkness of the hall and disappear. " We do not have time to talk to him now ......this is more important" Miyouga bounced on Kouga's shoulder, " hurry let's get inside"  
  
Kouga knocked gently he looked about but didn't see Kagome anywhere. He brought Miyouga into the room who was still carrying his special package. " Lord Sesshomaru.......Lord Sesshomaru......oh no....I'm too late..." Miyouga buried his face into his hands smearing tears as he wept.  
  
" too late for what" Kouga and Miyouga turned to see Kagome carrying a bowl of fresh cool water. " Lord Sesshomaru is dead....OH Master how have I failed you" Miyouga continued to cry. Kagome came over to kneel beside Sesshomaru's body. She reached out and felt that his fever had not broken. " He is alive Miyouga.....but I am afraid that he is weak" she looked down at him apologizing silently.  
  
Kagome dangled the medallions in front of her. " you mean these things will combine our souls"  
" Yes, ...but their magic is weak....they will only work if the two of you stay close" Miyouga was ready to place the medallion over his masters neck when he was lifted into the air. " Wait are you saying that My Kagome will be bound to this mass murder.......I don't think so" Kouga dangled Miyouga in front of his face.  
" Kouga kun.....it's ok....it is only a temperary bond after all......right Miyouga ji san" She looked up at Miyouga and then back down to the medallion in her hand, before decideding to put it over her head and around her neck.  
  
"Now Miyouga will these medallions also transfer to Sesshomaru the soul the jewel stole?" Miyouga hopped back over to Kagome after Kouga dropped him. " No, I'm afraid not, these medallions will only transfer the warers soul and that is if it is available......and I believe Sesshomaru's soul is trapped in the jewel" Miyouga rubbed his chin in thought. " Oh well.....I don't mind sharing my soul with him if it will save his life,.....but I don't think he is going to like the idea." Kagome sweat dropped as she looked down at the sleeping demon lord. " Than you should put it on him now while he is alseep" Kouga suggested. " yes, yes that will work the only way to get the medallion off after it is put on is to have the other waerer take it off" Miyouga was ready to clasp the necklace around Sesshomaru's neck when he was stopped once again. " No,.....I think we should wait for him to wake......then we'll ask him......he can make up his own mind about this" Miyouga and Kouga looked at Kagome, pure confusion laced in their eyes.  
  
" Look, I was forced into this bondage with Naraku and Now Sesshomaru too......I don't want to force anyone to be bonded to me if they don't want to....... I mean not that he was sort of forcibly bound to me... thanks to me but........ with this he couldn't even get away from me if he wanted too" Kagome turned almost purple with the embarrassing memories that played through her mind.  
  
" Ok so then we wait" Kouga sat cross leg on the floor of Sesshomaru's bedchambers. " Wait Kouga what are you doing?......you don't have to stay here" Kagome looked over at Kouga in surprise. " I will stay here to protect you Kagome if Naraku is the one sending all these evil spirits at you then I want to be here to kick their butt" Kagome smiled a true warm smile " thank you Kouga kun". 


	12. stolen

awwh golden eyed girl you are so sweet, I wright more chapters because of you and others who review my story thank you so much.  
Ok enough mushy stuff sniff  
time for another chapter. IDOIY and to anybody who has read or written a Inuyasha fanfic they know what that means.

ch 12

"Never!" Sesshomaru had his back to the room as he leaned on the window. "But Master......she's only trying to help" Miyouga pleaded with the demon lord, but the lord remained stern.  
"This Sesshomaru does not need the help from a human"  
"Master....you could die if you do not do something soon....she has drained more of your soul than you realize" Miyouga backed away from a low growl coming from his Lord.

" I'm sorry ......Sesshomaru sama..... you have always been so stubborn" Miyouga bounced off toward Kouga and Kagome to tell them the progress, which was zero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" What!.....he is such an arrogant, egotistical, ....MORON..." Kagome was livid. She paced the room only stopping to throw out more insults about Sesshomaru and to come up with more reason as to why he was such an idiot. " I can't believe that idiot would rather die,.....than....oooo..he is such an arrogant ass"

"Really........if that is true....why help me" Kagome stopped dead, turning around slowly to find Sesshomaru standing at the door. " Sesshomaru....I...I .....thought"  
" Nothing else to say miko......." he raise a delicate eye brow as he watched her sputter to regain composure. Kagome's face turned ninety shades of red. - crap he heard me-  
" We need to talk now .........Miko follow me" - ua so we're back to 'miko' huh-

Sesshomaru stepped out of the room and Kagome followed.." Kagome..wait...." Kouga ran up to her placing something in her hand.  
She looked down to find the medallion. " Kouga?" " It's ok Kagome....I understand.." Kagome smiled and threw her arms around him " Thanks Kouga kun"

-It would have been so easy to make Kagome be bonded to me....but, what she said before is true...' I don't want to force someone to be bonded to me'- Kouga smiled back and watched her turn and leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" A bondage medallion?......how intriguing" Naraku watched from Kanna's mirror. An evil plan forming in his sinster mind.  
" It is almost too easy.....kukuuku"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sesshomaru....I understand how you must feel about this....but..." Kagome had followed Sesshomaru back to his chambers.  
" Sit" - it is sort of weird being on the other end of That word- ......but Kagome knew better than to argue with the demon lord.  
She sat her self down trying to get comfortable on the floor, pushing her wings out of the way.

Sesshomaru sat across from her his eyes fixed. She felt as though his intense golden eyes could burn a hole right through her.  
She was startled when he reached his hand out to her. She leaned back a little uncertain as to what he wanted.  
" The medallion woman!" " Oh" If he been anyone other than Sesshomaru, he would have been rolling his eyes.

Kagome felt around her kimono for the charm. " here it is" She held it out in front of her.

The medallion was snatched from her hand before it even touched Sesshomaru's. " What the?" she looked up to find one of Naraku's insects carrying it out the window.

" Naraku!" Kagome wasted no time and dove out the window. " Oh no you don't"

The door to Sesshomaru's chambers burst open. " Did I just hear Kagome scream" Kouga came running into the room. Sesshomaru only glanced at the wolf before standing and brushing past him. " We leave now"  
Kouga stood dumbfounded. " Hey.....wait!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Come back here you annoying little insect.." Kagome had followed the pest into the forest.

A baboon clad figure emerged from the shadows of the trees. " It's good to see you........Kagome" 


	13. a new bondage

Thanks again everybody. IDOIY

Ch 13

Inuyasha sped along the forest until he came to the emcampment of the friends he left behind.  
" Inuyasha....where is Kagome?" Miroku looked up from poking the fire as Inuyasha made his way back into camp.  
" She's in Sesshomaru Castle" He continued walking through camp as if they weren't even there.

" And you left her there..... how could you Inuyasha?" Shippou pounced Inuyasha back beating him on the head with his tiny paws.  
Inuyasha reached around pulling Shippou off. " Look runt I didn't leave her........she wanted to stay" He looked down at the ground before dropping Shippou and bounding off into a tree.

" What happened with Kagome and Sesshomaru that she would want to stay with him........you don't think" Sango turned to Miroku who seem deep in thought. " Hoshisama......" Sango waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. She froze suddenly the hairs on her neck standing up. She looked behind her to find Miroku's hand caressing her bottom while he still looked to be in deep thought.

" YOU PERVERT!" Sango's fist came crashing down atop Miroku's head knocking him flat on the ground.

growl  
Sango and Miroku look over to find Inuyasha back on the ground his ears flat against his head a vicious snarl to his lips.  
" Naraku" " What!.... here?" Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha than back into the forest. Inuyasha sped past them diving into the darkness of the forest.  
" We'd better go after him" The group gathered up their things and head off to follow the dog demon.

" Hey....."  
" Kouga?"  
" Have you seen Kagome fly past here?" Kouga had reached the group before any of them got too far. " fly past?" Shippou scratched his head in utter confusion - Kagome can fly- Shippou had not been around to see what had happened to Kagome during her first transformation. There isn't much one can see when hidding behind a tree. (I swear I didn't mean for that to rhyme)

" She is in great danger......we have to hurry" a two headed dragon landed carrying the demon lord clad all in white. " Sesshomaru?" Miroku looked at him, pure suspcion in his eyes - what do you want with lady Kagome....Sesshomaru-

They all nodded in agreement and followed the path Inuyasha had just taken. Sesshomaru took to the skies once again atop Ah and Un. Kouga sped along the ground in a whirl wind of sand and leaves. Sango and Miroku monted Kirara and took off for the sky as well.

" Stay here Shippou.....I'll send Kirara back to protect you" Shippou nodded he had no urgancy to face Naraku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What's the matter Kagome.......I thought you'd be happy to see me" Naraku taunted her, dangling the medallion by one finger. " Now.....what does this do again......maybe I should put it on and find out" Kagome's eyes widened in fear as Naraku lifted the medallion over his head.

"KAGOME!" Naraku froze as he watched Inuyasha burst through the clearing tesiga in hand. " Just in time Inuyasha.......you get to be the first to wittness our bondage" " NO!" Inuyasha ran to Naraku, but it was too late the medallion settled on Naraku's chest and began to glow a vivid green. " Take off the medallion Kagome hurry" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sorrowful eyes, " I can't the other person wearing the other medallion has to....." She felt a pull at her chest as her medallion also began to glow. She felt as though her life was being pulled from her a white mist hung in the air in front of her and mingled with a black mist hanging in front of Naraku.

The two souls collided and mixed than slammed back into the others body. Kagome plummeted to the ground in a heap. Naraku fell back against a tree, but other wise held firm. " You bastard what have you done to her" "kukukuku.......her and I are one now..........arise my slave....... kill Inuyasha" Naraku watched as Kagome's flesh smoked into its dark gray and her claws extended into lethal black talons. " AAAAHHHHHH!" she held her head in her hands willing the pain to go away, than all went black.

The next thing Inuyasha saw was intense violet eyes boring through him willing his death. " Kagome...Please...you don't want to do this"  
Kagome porpelled her self off the ground throwing herself at Inuyasha. " Of course I do Inuyasha.......I want to watch you bleed.....I will suck you dry until you are nothing but a lifeless corpse" she slashed at him with her claws drawing a deep gash in his chest.

" Please.......don't make me do this Kagome.." he did all he could to block her attackes without hurting her. "but I thought you wanted to be bound to me Inuyasha....isn't this what you wanted" She knocked tesiga from his hands pinning him down to the ground. She bit down hard upon his shoulder tasting his blood.

" Kagome....no .....please" his eyes began to bleed crimson and strips began to form under his eyes.

"HIRIIKOTSU" Sango's gaint boomerang came flying at Kagome knocking her off Inuyasha.

" are you alright Inuyasha" Miroku ran up to him pulling him to his feet. " It's that medallion....he's using it to control Kagome" A hundred samiyousho swormed around Naraku when Miroku ran into the clearing.

" damn that bastard.....always perpared" Miroku held his hand steady, he couldn't use the wind tunnel with that many insects around.

Kagome was back on her feet and ready to fight Inuyasha once again. Kouga and snuck up behind her and was now holding her fast " Let me go you worthless wolf.." She struggled in his grasped until she got an arm free knocking him unconscious.  
Inuyasha picked up tesiga in the time Kagome was distracted and readied himself for her again. " I don't want to hurt you Kagome,.....but I will if I have to" " aaw....and I thought you cared about me Inuyasha...." Kagome gave a fake pout and lunged at him again. " Well than....I guess I will just have to kill you now"

Kagome took to the sky to try an aerial attack on Inuyasha when something green wrapped around her waist slamming her into the ground.  
" your opponet is me woman" Sesshomaru stood just outside the tree line acid whip out and attached to Kagome's waist.  
" Sesshomaru.......she is my resposiblity .......I WILL save her" Inuyasha berated his brother for interferring.

" I am afraid I don't see it that way little brother" Sesshomaru dodged as Kagome came at him with her claws.  
" Ah....Sesshomaru.....I believe.......you are holding something I want...........the rest of your soul" fangs bared she flew at him again and again.  
Sesshomaru continued to dodge and back further and further into the forest. Suddenly Kagome stopped pursuing him and fell from the sky. She once again felt the pull of something in her chest. Her full soul returned to her as her body rejected most of Naraku's, however the tainted jewel inside her chest absorbed part of it.

" Kagome" Sesshomaru stopped his retreat when he saw her fall to the ground.- that should have broken the link- Kagome stood breathing heavy, " you think this is over Sesshomaru...." She stalked toward him as he lead her further out of the woods to a near by stream. Once he felt she was far enough away from Naraku he stopped, just on the edge of a quickly moving stream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" The medallion .......you have to remove the medallion" Miyouga stood bouncing up and down on Miroku's shoulder.  
" Miyouga jiji....when did you get here" Miroku looked down to see a frantic flea demon.

" The medallion you must get if off of Naraku......it is Sesshomaru's only hope" Sango looked over at the flea than up at Miroku. They nodded in understanding of what they had to do. Miroku took the left while Sango took the right. They provide enough distration for Inuyasha to cut the medallion loose.

" Inuyasha Now!" Inuyasha swung tesiga straight at Naraku's chest. " Your aim is pathetic Inuyasha......you didn't even scratch me" " Is it?......how do you know I didn't hit exactly what I wanted" Naraku's eyes widen slightly as a soft thud was heard just at his feet.

The pendant had broken loose and landed in the grass at Naraku's feet. Inuyasha ran to grab it but it took off into the air in the grasp of another one of Naraku's insects.

" Oh no you don't" Sango swung her gaint boomerang making swift work of the insect slicing it in two. Miroku caught the medallion and ran into the woods.

" kukuukuu......you really think you have spoiled my plans Inuyasha.........she is curse to be bound to me and in time she will do my every bidding"  
With that he faded into the forest and disappeared.

" You back here" Inuyasha took off after him while the others ran to find Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Sango found by the stream startled her. Kagome had Sesshomaru pinned to the ground, her fangs sunk deep into his neck. " Sango....where's Kago....me?" Shippou ran into the clearing carring the old flea.

" Miyouga said I needed to bring this to Kagome" he shuddered as he watched his surrogate mother licking the blood from Sesshomaru's neck. Miroku came running up behind Shippou. He looked at the couple on the ground then up to Sango who was blushing furiously.  
- mmm well I don't know if I could get into that sort of thing, but what a position to be in- Miroku's brow raised slightly in curiosity.

Sesshomaru felt the weight of Kagome leave him, but with her went his strength. He couldn't stand he couldn't move it was as if he were truly lifeless. Kagome lay beside him seemingly in a deep sleep.

" quick.....the medallion" Miyouga grabbed the medallion from Shippou's hand and bounced over to Sesshomaru.

"Master.....quick put it on" Miyouga laid the medallion on his chest, than worked his way around his neck to clasp the necklace on.

The medallion glowed a bright gold before it began to burn his chest. He winced at the pain as more of Kagome's true soul flooded into his body. - damn that miko- he slowly felt his strength return and he pushed himself off the ground.

" It is a good thing these medallions only have a short range" Miyouga wiped the sweat from his brow completely relieved that the medallion found its way to Sesshomaru.

"Master .....you and the girl need to leave here immediately, I don't know what would happen if Naraku got control over Kagome completely"  
the old flea watched as Sesshomaru walked over to the dark skinned girl picking her up gently. He carried her over to Ah and Un and laid her on her stomach across Ah and Un's back. " Take her home" the two headed dragon nodded and took off for the sky.

Sesshomaru nodded to Miroku and Sango before following behing the dragon.

" Is it me or did we some how become allies with Sesshomaru?" Sango looked over at Miroku who still seemed to be pondering something and by the look of his face it wasn't anything Sango wanted to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Land here" the dragon nodded and landed near a spring not too far away from the castle. Sesshomaru landed next to him and pulled the limp form of Kagome off the dragon's back. - you reek of my brother woman...- Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled in disgust. He walked with her into the hot springs wading up to his torso. He immersed most of Kagome's body into the water removing her kimono. - the scar has widened- he ran a claw delicately over the spot in her chest where the jewel had entered and then to the medallion resting just above it. - so this is our fate-

He set her down on his knees and washed the blood from her hair. - mmm...that feels good......I wonder where I am .......who is holding me- Kagome's mind swam around in a fog. Her body felt heavy and her arms and legs felt as if someone had tied heavy weights to them. - am I in water?- Kagome's eyes opened slowly, a white blur was all she saw at first. - Sesshomaru?- Her mind shot awake with the possible realization - NARAKU!- Her eyes shot open and she forced them to focus.

" Stop squirming woman......unless you wish for me to drop you" Kagome's vision had focused completely now. " Sesshomaru sama? ..........what happened?.....are you ok?" she was relieve that she had some how gotten away from Naraku and that Sesshomaru was alright.

He stopped washing her and set her down on her feet, " you can do the rest woman" Kagome wabbled a second before she caught her balance.  
" EEEEKKK" Kagome covered her body with both arms. " Damn it Sesshomaru.....do you always have to see me naked" She dove into the water to hide.

" Woman.... you disrupted my life....whether or not you are clothed is not my concern" the corner of his lips turned up just a little and he walked away from the springs letting her finish bathing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome emerged from the water feeling a little tired, but over all better. - damn now my skin is still dark can I get any more freakish- She wrapped the Kimono around her trapping her wings under the silk. " tis tis woman are you that incompodent" He pulled the kimono from her body leaving her exposed once again. " Hey" she reached for the kimono, but he kept it out of her reach.

" Turn around" she did as she was asked turning her back to him again. He helped her with her wings and sliding the kimono on over her cold wet body. He stood behind her for what felt like an eternity. - why is he still standing there, ......I'm dressed now- " um.....thank you ......Sesshomaru sama.....I...."

Sesshomaru had grabbed ahold of her arm spinning her around to face him. She was afraid to look up and find intense angry golden eyes only wishing for her death, but what she found was warm and inviting.  
- why is he looking at me like that- Kagome made to back away but he held her fast. Her body froze when his lips meet hers. It was soft and gentle nothing like what she had expected coming from the all powerful taiyoukai. Her body soon thawed and went limp in his arms.

He broke from her picking her up and carrying her to a soft batch of grass. " We rest here tonight" He took of his outer kimono and drapped it over her.  
He than walk to a near by tree. He leaned up against it to rest and keep watch. " Sleep Kagome......we leave for home in the morning".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Why didn't Kagome come back to her senses when she bit you Inuyasha.....that's what seems to happen when she takes Sesshomaru's blood"  
Sango was sitting by the fire trying to prepare dinner. " I don't know.......I don't want to talk about it" Inuyasha dropped his fish and bound into a tree turning his back on everyone.

" It could be because Inuyasha is a meer half demon" Miyouga too sat amongst the group enjoying dinner.  
" Who asked you......you old fart" Inuyasha threw a pine cone down at the flea.

" No need to get nasty Master........or it could have been the medallions and that she was still being fed by Naraku's evil aura."

" What ever is going on ......it's creepy" Shippou sat between Miroku and Sango attempting to protect her butt from the monk.  
" True there are many questions to which we have no answers, perhaps we should visit them in the west tomorrow" everyone agreed to Miroku's suggestion. They would leave tomorrow morning to the western lands and castle of the taiyoukai. 


	14. blood&lust

I sorry to all my reading for taking so long to write another chapter, I have had lots of school work. Thanks for being patient.

Chapter 14

" Sesshomaru!.......Sesshomaru sama!.......where are you..." Jakkan ran through the halls of the castle looking for his master.

" Jakkan sama......what are you doing?" a sleepy eyed Rin rubbed her eyes, following Jakkan down the hall.

Jakkan turned to face Rin and she ran into him. " What are you doing Human"  
" Jakkan sama.....you woke Rin up.....why are you screaming this early in the morning" she continued to rub her eyes and yawn.  
" Lord Tenishi is here to see Lord Sesshomaru about Tenishi sama's daughter" Jakkan wrung is hands and began running in circles in a complete panic.

" Jakkan sama.....Jakkan sama...STOP!........Look" Rin yelled at Jakkan to calm down and pointed toward the front of the castle.  
" Here comes Sesshomaru sama now"

Jakkan froze for a moment and was about to run in his panic to tell Sesshomaru of the news when what he saw froze him cold.  
Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking into the castle side by side, if they were any closer together he mine as well have been carrying her.  
The two realized their closeness when Rin and Jakkan caught their attention. They quickly step further apart and awaited the oncoming rants of Jakkan and Rin.

" Sesshomaru Sama!"....." Sesshomaru Sama!" Jakkan and Rin ran to greet the two at the door.

" Sesshomaru Sama.....Lord Tenishi is here to see you about the um............treaty agreement" Jakkan looked down at the ground and slowly back up at his lord hoping to god his lord wouldn't kill him.

Sesshomaru's face slowly turned steely as he faced Kagome. " You need to leave"  
Kagome's face turned almost purple with hurt and anger, " What do you mean leave.......after last night......besides I can't leave you ... you could drop dead where you stand" She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

A dark brow raised into it's yang of white bangs. " This Sesshomaru does not need the support of a meer human..." he glaced up and down her darkened skin framed with black wings " Woman"

He turned his back on her and walked down the hall only to collapse about 100 feet away. " SESSHOMARU SAMA!" every one ran to his side except Kagome, " see I told you" she said planted as she watched him struggle to his feet.

Jakkan ran up to be by his side attempting to help him to his feet without having his lord look weak, " Master?"

He pulled his arm away from Jakkan and stared defiantly at the woman still standing at the entrance. " I do not need you wench" He turned once again away from her and headed for his quarters. He stopped mid way to command Jakkan, " Take Rin to her room, I'll visit her later" He was leaning against the wall for support as he used his one arm to hold himself steady.

" You pig headed jerk........just admit you need me" Kagome yelled from the entrance refusing to move until he admitted for once he needed someone's help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat alone in his room thinking over his situation and the treaty with the Demon lord. Two hundred years ago his father had made a treaty with the eastern lord. He or his brother was to marry the daughter of the Eastern lands. She was but a pup when this was arranged. He could not mate with such a child not now when his life was currently being held in the jewel embedded in Kagome's chest.

" Jakkan"

Jakkan came hurlding into the room, " Yes Milord.." he continued to wring his hands in nervousness. " Tell, Lord Tenishi that I am unable to address this matter at this time. I will meet him at his castle in two moon cycles."

" Yes...Milord" Jakkan's voice shook slightly.... The lord of the Eastern lands has never been known for his patience and here he was sent to tell him to wait for another two months. - why me......does Milord like to torture me so-

Jakkan drug his feet down the long hall to the other end to confront Lord Tenishi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I see......and is there a reason thy Lord can not speak with me today" the dark haired lord peered across the table over his cup of sake at the fidgeting little toad.

" Milord did not say specifically........this is just a bad time for him" Jakkan continued to look everywhere but at the Demon Lord currently sitting across from him.

" Then I will just have to tell,......fuiko that her betrothed is ill and the wedding will be postponed. " the tall Demon Lord stood to leave his long deep blue hair swaying as he went to leave.

He stopped short of the door and turned on the toad, in one swift motion he scooped Jakkan off the floor by his robes, " you will be sure that one of the Western Dogs makes it to my palace in two full moons will you not"

Jakkan swallowed hard and shook his head, " I won't disappoint you, sire I will make sure one of them is there" Tenishi released Jakkan causing him to land square on his butt with an audiable thud and an Ouch.

Jakkan watch the silver glad demon leave while he rubbed his sore bottom - that puppous jerk-

" I heard that little toad.....or have you forgotten I can read minds." Jakkan sweat dropped - soon, I will know all of the western lands secrets and they will all be mine-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome paced back and forth in her room thoroughly ready to tear that stuck up ego maniac a new one. " who does he think he is anyway,  
why did he tell me to leave, He needs me here.....................and.......why did he kiss me." - it felt.........so warm........so wonderful.......but why him........why now-

- kukukuku,.................poor Kagome lost in a world that is not her own....tst tst.....you should just come to me and I will take away all your worries-

" Forget it you freak.................I will never work for you,............I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET!"

- oh but you are...........soon enough you will see..........kukukuku-

" GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kagome grasped her head in pain willing his sinister voice away. -stay away from me.......just stay.....wait-  
" did he say a world I didn't belong,........does he know about the well"

" I have to go home, I have to make sure the well is ok"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-KNOCK,,,KNOCK-

" go away woman" Sesshomaru sat upon his futon festering over what to do about his perdicament, with Kagome, Tenishi's daughter and his current condition.

" Look Sesshomaru........SAMA we have to talk" Kagome was about to just slide the door open when a bare chested Sesshomaru stood before her digging his nails into the souji screen.

" What do you want woman" He stared hard at her for a moment when suddenly his expression softened.  
Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes as she held back the sniffles.

" I don't understand you Sesshomaru....but we really do need to talk..........I have to go to the well.......I have to go home"  
Sesshomaru continued to stare at her and into her deep lavander eyes. He remained quiet while she told him what Naraku had just said to her.

-With the situation with Naraku and Tenishi it might not be a bad idea to get away from the castle.- He nodded and turned away from her. She stood dumbfounded as she watched him walk back over to his futon and sit back down. -what is with this guy,....first he is a total jerk now he's all quiet-

" Ano.....Sesshomaru sama....does this mean I can go home.......you do realize that means you will have to come with me?" He made a noise similar to a snort and looked away from her. " Of course I do woman.........I can barely move my body while you hold most of my soul" - you just can't admite you need my help, instead you blame me-  
"look Sesshomaru I don't like this any more than you do............I mean I don't know how well you can handle my world..and......"

He growled at her and she stopped. " Listen I'm sorry........I know that this is probably all my fault if I had been more careful Naraku would never had been able to embed this jewel in my chest.....but right now I think he knows where I live or atleast how I get home"

Kagome remembered telling Sesshomaru all about it on their way back to the castle, she wasn't sure how he would take such nonsense,  
but he wanted to know all about where she came from and why she was so strange.

Kagome fidgeted a bit, swaying from one foot to another before she looked back up at the bare chest of Sesshomaru and his silky silver hair spilling over his shoulders. She blushed and looked away. " Ano...Sesshomaru sama....why did you ask me to leave" - why should I care I could just go home, if he wants to be stubborn and die that is his problem....but after all this........I owe it to him.-

" Your presence is a danger to me woman..........with or without this connection this Sesshomaru can survive"

" Then why did you ....um....Kiss me last night?" she blushed deeper as he turned to look at her intense golden eyes meeting her pools of violet.

" Do not read into it woman......it was probably the effect of your soul in this body.........this Sesshomaru would not sink that low"

Kagome stood ,fist at her side, her eyes shaded by her bangs. " YOU JERK!" she launched herself at him, but he caught her pinning her to the futon.

She laid there for a moment panting, he just held her there staring into her eyes. " This Sesshomaru does not like the control you have over him,  
and this Sesshomaru lost control last night.............that was your fault" She continued to breath heavy as she struggle to get up.

" let me up.....if you want me to leave so bad.....I can't believe I started to think you had feelings" she continued to struggle, but Sesshomaru held her fast.

Her body froze when once again his lips crushed hers, but this time it was not soft and warm like it was the night before, it was heavy and passionate.  
When he broke away her face played complete and uder shock. He roughly jerked her upward and into his lap. "woman you do not understand what you are getting yourself into...........demons have a way of bonding and it is not much different than the one you and I share..........there is only one other step to the ones we have already taken."

Kagome audibly gulped, " you mean..........?".

A visible smirk pulled at his lips. Kagome's heart began to pound and she had the overwhelming urge to run. He released her and that was exactly what she did. She fled from the room, Sesshomaru right behind her. - I just have to get far enough way to break the bond and he'll crumble- But even with only a small part of his own soul and half of Kagome's he was still too much for her. He caught up to her and pounced.

Her eyes widened as his lips came down on her neck. She felt sharp fangs rake across her flesh then the sharp sweet pain of his full force crushing into her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as blooded flooded into Sesshomaru's mouth. -what are you doing to me-  
Her mind continued to swim in a fog as she felt his hot tongue cleaning up the blood from around her neck. Her heart continued to pound its way out of her chest. She couldn't think straight, how was he doing this to her. Her whole body screamed for more of him, but ......didn't she love another.......wasn't Inuyasha her knight in shining armor? Her body rejected that thought and soon her mind followed.

" Ses..ssho...maru..?" Kagome's eye's cleared to stare up at red demon eyes. Sesshomaru's mouth was covered in her blood and his eyes were solid red void of any emotion, but one........lust.

Now she was nervous, she attempted to push her way across the floor and out from under him. " Sesshomaru sama"  
Her eyes never left him as she backed further from him. She wasn't sure if she was disturbed by the look of her blood on his face and the fact that he stood there licking it off, or if she was turned on, or maybe she was just disturbed by the fact that she was turned on.

" Sesshomaru sama!" Rin's voice seem to brake through to the demon lord, he quickly turned from her and removed the rest of he blood from his face. " Rin....go back to your room.....I will visit you later"

The little girl stopped her approach and lowered her head in disappointment. " Hai.....Sesshomaru sama". She turned to look at Kagome who was currently holding her neck. " Ano....Kagome Sama are you ok"

Kagome's face darkend into a crimson, to think of what the child might have seen. " Hai..Rin I'm fine....if you like you and I can go into the garden later to find something for dinner ......how does that sound?"

Rin's face lit up and she ran up and hugged Kagome, " that would be great Kagome sama" Kagome pulled Rin off to look at her " Ok then Rin.....but you'll have to give me and Sesshomaru sama a moment ok" She looked over at Sesshomaru who still had his back to the two girls.

" Ok..Kagome sama....I'll see you later" with that Rin skipped back to her room to play with the jacks Kagome had given her.

Sesshomaru stood leaving Kagome in a pile on the floor. " We leave tomorrow....I will not be joining you for dinner" He continued to walk back to his room. " hey wait a second" Kagome stood to stop him, but what he said next started her.

" You will sleep in my room tonight..........this is not an option" before she could protest he had entered his room and closed the door. 


	15. returning home

yes we all know I don't own Inuyasha WAAAAAA :-((

Ok I want to say thank you again for everyone being so patient with me and thanks for the reviews you are all wonderful

ch15

The wind wipped by her face, ....her thoughts as turbulent as her hair. She and Sesshomaru were on their way to the bone eaters well.  
She took a quick glance back over her shoulder at the white clad demon riding a two headed dragon flying behind her. When his eyes meet hers, she blushed and looked away. A slight frown pulled at her soft lips.

---Flash back---

Kagome stood knee deep in squash vines and radishes. " Hey Rin....what are we looking for?"

Rin's head popped out from a tree branch a perssimon stuck in between her teeth. " thmmmm firrr alrrooo nnss"  
"What"  
Rin reached up plucking the fruit from her mouth and swollowed the large bite. " The yellow ones!" she shouted back settling herself down comfortably on a branch swinging her legs back and forth.

- It amazes me how comfortable she is up there, and...........around......me....after everything she saw- Kagome sighed slightly and gave Rin one of her award winning smiles " OK".

Digging through several vines she froze when a beastly howl echoed out of the woods. Kagome dropped the yellow squash to the ground and bolted into the tree grapping Rin and headed for the castle.

" Rin stay here" Kagome sat Rin down at the castle gates and took off toward the noise in the woods.  
- I will not let another creature of Naraku's to came near the castle. I couldn't handle it if I let something happen to Rin...or worse I do something- Kagome shook the ominous thought from her mind and picked up speed flying into the darkness.

Kagome sped through the forest on foot, the emense density of the woods prevented her from flying. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her body began to tremble some very powerful Joukai surrounded her lingering in the thickness of the woods.

She proceeded with caution when her whole body froze in complete terror a gaint characoal dog stood over a lesser demon or what was left of it. A limb hung from it's mouth as the rest of it's body lay mutulated and bleeding beneath the gaint dogs massive paws.

Her breath caught in her throat catching the dogs attention. It looked directly at her crimson red eyes glowing in the moon light.

- Oh my God- Dark maroon strips underlinded each eye, but what caused her heart to stop was the blue creasent moon adorning it's forehead.  
" Sesshomaru?" his name barely made it past her lips.

" Growl"

" What happened to you?" she inched a little closer, he continued to stare at her not moving closer or backing away seemingly guarding it' meal.

Suddenly a thought hit her and she reached up craddling her neck where Sesshomaru had bitten her. - oh no....not you too-

- kukukukuku.....I really should thank you Kagome.....who would have known you could corrupt the mighty Western Lord ...kukukuku-

" SHUT UP!" she pushed his foul laughter aside and ran for the gaint dog.  
" SESSHOMARU!" her sudden outburst startled him causing him to drop the dismembered limb and releasing the body from his powerful paws.

He turned to fully face her snarling, blood dripping from his teeth.

" INUYASHA!" Kagome turned to see Miroku, Sango and Shippou riding Kirara running toward the clearing.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked from the group running back to the poor soul laying beneath a tree. The red she saw ealier wasn't just blood, but an entire outfit. " NOOOOOO!"

Ignoring Miroku, Sango and Shippou she walked on shaky legs toward the gaint dog and the limp figure beneath him. As she came closer red gave way to silver spilled in every direction around his battered body.

" Inuyasha.......!" she spoke in a shaky voice just above a whisper. Her legs gave and she fell to her knees about 100ft from the horrible site before her.

She didn't want to get closer she didn't want to confirm who was laying there, as if she didn't see it, it wouldn't be true.

" Haraikutsu!" Sango's gaint boomerang flew over Kagome's head straight toward the gaint dog. He dodged out of the way landing slightly further away from the Kagome and the group.

" Sango....STOP!" Kagome turned to see Sango catch her weapon. " Please don't kill him......he doesn't know what he's doing" She turned from her friends just in time to see the gaint dog take a step closer to her,,,it's teeth bared dripping blood and saliva.

" Kagome WATCH OUT!..." Sango ran to be by her friend's side when Kagome stopped her again. " Please Sango let me handle this"  
Kagome stood to face the advancing black dog. He suddenly stopped crumbling to the ground right in front of Kagome.

A bright light came from Kagome and surrounded Sesshomaru. His fur slowly faded from black to gray to a dusty blue and he began to shink in stature.

Kagome slowly walked up to Sesshomaru pulling him into her lap. - I'm so sorry....this is all my fault..- The blood staining his face reminded her of more things to worry about, - Inuyasha-  
She picked up Sesshomaru's limp body and carried it over to Inuyasha's still form.

She laid Sesshomaru next to Inuyasha's mutilated body. Then she crumbled beside his stil form. She gathered Inuyasha's broken body into her arms and there her once strong domineer broke.  
" Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry.....I've messed up everything" her body racked with sobs, tears flowing freely down her face. The rest of the world vanished as her tears fell upon Inuyasha's blood stained silver hair.

" Move woman" Kagome looked up into intense gold eyes as Sesshomaru stood above her holding Inuyasha's severed arm.

Kagome stared at him with red rimmed eyes still trying to choke back the tears. Without an argument she laid Inuyasha's limp body down against a tree and stepped aside.

" No Kagome..what are you doing!?" Miroku ran to the head of the group. " you can't let him near him"

Kagome stared vacant at Miroku's paniced face " It's ok Miroku..." it all came out in one tone her mind still in shock.

Sesshomaru set Inuyasha's arm near his body and stood infront of him reaching for the life giving sword at his hilt. - why should I help you little brother.....- he sliced down cutting the demons from the underworld.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened and he looked over at Kagome. " I told you he was a jerk"

Kagome smiled a warm smile as she watched him slip into a deep sleep.

" Bring him to my castle" Sesshomaru directed Miroku and Sango leaving no room for agurment.

" with me" Sesshomaru walked away from the group followed by Kagome. She stopped midstep turning to her friends, " He'll be ok.....please take him inside to rest...I'll catch up with you in a bit ok" she gave them a soft smile and turned back to follow after Sesshomaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What do you think you're doing humans" Jakkan was blocking the entry to the castle pointing his staff of heads at the group carring Inuyasha.

" Why are you bringing that filthy half breed here?!" Jakkan shouted waving his staff at them.

" Move aside toad....Sesshomaru told us to come here" Shippou jumped to the front of the two adults.

" My lord would not...." Jakkan's staff of heads was jerked out of his hands, and ended up crashing down on the top of his head.

" Rin!"

" he's hurt Jakkan sama, stop being such a sourpuss" Rin gave them a huge smile and turned to skip down the hall still carring Jakkan's staff of heads.

" Well, I guess we follow" Miroku suggested to Sango who carried Inuyasha down the hall after the little girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome followed Sesshomaru a few more yards into the forest before she was starting to get annoyed. " where are we going"  
No answer. - sigh, now what ......and after all this time he finally ......killed Inuyasha only to bring him back- 

She was so destracted in her thoughts she didn't notice that she was no longer following Sesshomaru.  
" Sesshomaru!" ....." where did you go"  
- Is that water?- She followed her ears to a spring being fed by a small water fall. " Sesshomaru.......are you here?"

" Quiet woman" Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru resting on a rock near the spring. " I reek of my brother's blood....I need to bathe" Kagome's face flushed and she turned from his bare chest. " Um....did you....um ....need help.."

" This Sesshomaru needs no one's help....but.......I would enjoy your company"

If her face wasn't red before it was simply glowing now. She heard the water move and turned toward the noise watching the last of Sesshomaru's back side slip into the water. " Um.....Sesshomaru sama?" Kagome slowly inched to the edge of the spring. 

" Why did you save Inuyasha" it was barely above a whisper, but he heard her. She heard a low growl and shrank away from the edge.  
" I'm sorry"  
" Do not misunderstand me woman, I will kill Inuyasha, but not the way I was.." He turned from her effectively dropping the subject.

They were silent for a moment. Kagome sat on the edge of the spring knawing her lower lip nervously. " ano....Sesshomaru sama?" he paused a moment from his bathing and looked at Kagome. " Ano.....would it be.....ok..if....I ..." Kagome spoke softly wringing her hands looking in every direction, but Sesshomaru's.

" Out with it woman" slight annoyance laced his other wise sensual voice.

- should I ask-  
" CanIwashyourhair?" she blurted it out quickly hoping that maybe he wouldn't catch it.

" umph" it was almost a stiffled chuckle.

- what is so funny- Her thoughts were cut short when Sesshomaru approached the bank Kagome sat upon. He turned his back to her lowering himself to his shoulders. She couldn't move, she sat staring at his blood crusted hair that was otherwise so beautiful.

" What are you waiting for......Kagome" her name leaving his lips sent shivers down her spine. " Oh um nothing sorry" Kagome reached into the water gathering his hair into her hands. She rinsed as much of the blood out of his hair as possible. " um hold on a second ok" Kagome left Sesshomaru for a moment before coming back with a handfull of different herbs.

" What are those?" his sensitive noise picked up the strong sent of soapy herbs. " there um...to..wash...your...hair...if that is ok.." she looked down at the herbs thinking that maybe she was pushing it.

" that will be acceptable" Kagome's face lit up and she dove into making the mixture of herbs a fragrent makeshift shampoo.

She worked the shampoo into a good lather in Sesshomaru's hair effectively washing out the smell of blood and elisting a soft moan from Sesshomaru. She froze when the soft sound hit her ears and her face once again deeped into dark cherry.

" um ok you can rinse now" she heard another soft growl coming from the demon lord.  
" No......keep washing" - I guess I can assume he likes this...- her face darkened even more as she continued to elist more moans from Sesshomaru.

Suddendly he pulled away from her causing her to lose her balance. He turned in time to catch her and pulled her into the warm waters with him.

" Hey!" Kagome thrashed about a few moments when Sesshomaru held her fast to his body. " ano...Sesshomaru...what are you doing" her back was pressed up against his chest. She could feel each beat of his heart.  
She still recieved no answer. He gently released her, his hand moved from her stomach to her hair. He leaned to the bank grapping some of the mashed herbs, and began to rub it into her hair.

He was rewarded with a soft moan of her own. A smirk pulled at his lips she was starting to get to him and he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

" Um..Sesshomaru.." Kagome turned to face him, her face twisted, as she tried to control the laughter begging to get out. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, his hair a soap sculpture ontop of his head.

" what is so funny woman" he had to admit he was a little disappointed, he could have swarn he had her.

" You.....haaa. .....you...still have soap in your hair...ha ha ha ha" she just couldn't help it.. the sight of the great Western Lord with a soapy dou. As much as she thought she would be dead for laughing at him, his smirk returned in full force. Grapping her by the waist he hauled her under the water with him.

" why you...." Kagome came back up spurting water. Sesshomaru matched her arrival at the surface just in time to catch her comment.  
He raised an eye brow in response, before his face twisted into something else.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome began to back up to the bank ready to escape the wild look of Sesshomaru. She never made it. Sesshomaru had her pinned to the smooth rocks of the bank. " Where do you think you are going"  
"well, I...." " We never finished you know....." Sesshomaru came impossibly closer to her causing her heart to race. - I can't....not now.....-

" Sesshoo....." he stopped her with another heated kiss, his hand roamed her body slowly trying to remove her kimono. " I don't....." try as she might she couldn't get out what she wanted to say.  
Her body began to betray her and started to react with fire to his touch. - no not now-

" Please Sesshomaru......I don't think we should do this now...." she was panting heavy doing everything in her power to control her own urges. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly faded from red to gold. " Kagome.." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--end flash back--

- I hope my mom can handle the way I look now and also bringing Sesshomaru with me-  
" We're almost there" she called back to Sesshomaru who seemed lost in his thoughts.  
" Good" He didn't look at her, he still seem to be lost in his own world.

The well came into sight and the butterflies continued to swim around in Kagome's stomach.

" well, here we are"  
" Is this some sort of trick woman?" Sesshomaru dismounted Ah and Un walking over to the well. "No....just take my hand and trust me ok..." Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him down into the well with her. 


	16. into darkness

ok ok I don't own Inuyasha we all know that...... oh yeah possble Lemon her people.

Ch 16

" Do you think he will be ok....?" Sango and Miroku were whispering to each other outside Inuyasha's room.  
" He was torn to pieces by Sesshomaru...still............ Inuyasha is so stubborn something like this wouldn't keep him down." Miroku set his tea down taking his staff in hand. He stood up giving Sango a soft smile.  
" I think I will go check on our patent."

Sango watched him leave when she felt a slight prick on her neck. " what the..." her hand came up automatically smacking her neck.  
" Miyouga ji ji?" Miyouga floated down to her out streched hand. " what are you doing here Miyouga"  
" I have come to check on the young master.....how is he"  
" He's resting, but the healer said he would be fine" Sango looked down at Miyouga as he paced her hand.

" So Lord Sesshomaru turned dark did he?.......quite puzzling...quite puzzling in deed" Sango just nodded her head as the flea continued to pace in the palm of her hand. " What do you think caused it Miyouga Ji ji?"

" Did he or Kagome react differently to you before or after his transformation?" Sango looked thoughtful for a moment before she remembered something.

" Kagome chan was holding her neck when we arrived in the clearing, but she didn't appear to be injuried"

" WHAT!" Miyouga was livid now waving his arms in the air bouncing in time. " Why didn't you say so earlier.....this is not good not good at all"

" Why.......what is it Miyouga ji ji?"

" Master Sesshomaru must have bitten Kagome,......her tanted blood must have reacted with his weakened body causing him to lose control"  
" Ohh this is terrible terrible.......we have got to find them both.....before it is too late....." Miyouga bounced off Sango's hand and down the hall to where Inuyasha lay resting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ok Sesshomaru....you might want to brace yourself........my world is a little different then what you are use to"  
Sesshomaru gave Kagome a look that said 'oh please' just before he fell back into the well completely overwelmed with the pollution and noise of Kagome's time.  
Kagome's voice floated down the well in a sing song voice, " I tried to warn you" .

Sesshomaru only grunted and lept out of the well. He was startled when he felt something wrap around his hand.  
He looked down not showing an ounce that just a moment ago she startled him. He raised that delicate eyebrow just a bit when Kagome gave him a slightly nervous smile. " it will be ok,......I hope"

Kagome led Sesshomaru out of the well house and toward her front door. It was dark out so hopefully no one would see her like this.  
She darted up the stairs dragging the demon lord behind her in a most undiginfied way.

" KAGOME!" She stopped to look at the demon lord she hadn't realized that she had actually dragged him up the steps. "oops, I'm sorry, I just want to get inside, but......" her pink cheeks was all Sesshomaru could see through her thick violet bangs. " I just....." she was cut short when a striped arm snaked its way around her waist. " your family will still accept you......you have nothing to worry about" she could feel his warm breath against her ear as he spoke softly into it.

She sniffled a little before plastering a fake smile grabbing his wrist again and headed for the door. " tadaima"  
"hmm, I guess they are all on we'll see them in the morning....it's late after all" A slight smirk crept to Sesshomaru's face, " indeed...or are you trying to avoid facing them"

"I AM NOT AVOIDING THEM...I just don't want to be rude and wake everyone up" she slapped her hand to her mouth the instant it all left it.

" Too late..." a groggy eyed Souta came waddling down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he search the wall for the light.  
" No Souta don't!" it was too late Kagome and Sesshomaru were both blinded by the sudden brightness.

Souta blinked a few times to adjust to the change as well......." KAGOME?......what happened to you?" well that did it everyone was up now.  
" and who...is this guy.....he kinda looks like..." Kagome glared at him as if to say, " Don't even finish that sentence Souta"

" Souta.....what is all the fuss down here..." Kagome's mother was now awake and making her way down the stairs. -great I didn't want to deal with this right now.....a good night sleep...a little food...then I could handle it- Kagome was brought from her thoughts when she felt a light squeeze of her hand. She looked down at the striped hand still clutching hers, then up into the stoic golden eye's of Sesshomaru. -thanks Sesshomaru- --your welcome-- Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she looked back up at Sesshomaru, who only shurgged his shoulders.

Kagome's mother brought her out of her shock, "um...hi mom"

Kagome's mother stood dumbfounded at the top of the stairs, " Kagome is that really you"  
" yes mama....I have a few things to tell you"

Suddenly Kagome was wrapped in her mother's arms and yanked away from Sesshomaru. " I have been so worried.....you haven't been home for months.....Inuyasha said his brother took you away...and.." she looked from her daughter to the towering demon standing in front of her.

She looked back at Kagome a smile creeping, " so who is your handsome friend Kagome?" - oh boy this is going to be a long night-  
" His name is Lord Sesshomaru......he has been..takening care of me for a while"  
Kagome's mother tapped her chin a few times with her index finger, " Sesshomaru....Sesshomaru...isn't that the name of Inuyasha's brother"

" Wooo, hey mom do you think you could whip us up something to eat...I'm starving.......we can talk then ok" Kagome walk with her mom into the kitchen, turn her head once to look at Sesshomaru and mouthed, " don't worry". The two women walked into the kitchen together leaving a stuned Souta and bewildered Demon to stand in the livingroom alone.

" So............ are you..dating my sister?" Souta rocked on his heels a bit and waited for an answer. " Why should this concern you"  
Souta shrugged his shoulders, looking over his shoulders to the kitchen were his sister and mother went. He looked back at the demon lord a mischeivous grin on his boyish face. " well, if that is the case watch out for her temper.....she's a mean one when she gets angry" he then trotted off to the kitchen for a snack of his own.

Sesshomaru watch the boy leave, an eyebrow raised, - if he only knew the half of it-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!" Inuyasha sprang from this futon and over to the corner where his sword lay resting. " Inuyasha wait, we don't even know where they went, Kagome just said she had something she had to check on"  
Inuyasha's face became serious, " if Kagome and Sesshomaru went anywhere I can find them" - I can't let them bond forever, I don't want to lose her, not to him-

" Inuyasha, she doesn't seem to want us to interfer, she went willingly with Sesshomaru, there maybe more to this than we know" Sango continued to pet Kirara resting in her lap. " where is the runt,....we are leaving..."

"Inuyasha did you hear me.....she doesn't want us to interfer...she with him" Sango sudden raise in voice caused Kirara to stir leaving the room to search out for Shippou.

" I don't care what she thinks is good for her......she doesn't understand....I can't let this happen to her.....she will be bonded to Sesshomaru forever if things keep going the way they are, we have to brake this bond she has with him......for Kami sake he tried to kill her twice already what makes you think he won't try again, once he is strong again." Inuyasha's face was a deep pink after he mentioned his concern for her, he shoved his sword into his belt and slid the door open, " where is the runt, if he doesn't show we're leaving him"

Sango shook her head, sighing in defeat, " he is outside playing with Rin, the little girl who follows Sesshomaru around" Inuyasha nodded and heading for the garden where he smelt Shippou and Miroku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So how long will this last" Kagome's mother leaned over the cup of tea toward Kagome.  
" I don't know mom, but Sesshomaru got involved and now we are bonded and things only seem to be getting worse"

Kagome's mother leaned back a thoughtful smile spread across her face, " so do I hear wedding bells" Kagome's face went from a pale gray to a deep red, waving her arms in front of her she sqeeked out, " NO it is not like that, he's the lord of the westernlands, he wouldn't have anything to do with me, it is just this spell we are under...." her face became darker suddenly facinated with her cup of tea.

" Well, I guess I should check on our guest" anything to get out of this uncomfortable situation with her mother she pushed herself from the table giving her mother one more smile before heading in to the livingroom.

" um, Sesshomaru?" She found him looking over a few pictures nestled on a long sofa table. " Is this your father?" He pointed to a man standing with her mother and a small child.

" yes why?"

" Where is he now"  
Kagome's face lowered and she turned from him, " he died before Souta was born, ....I don't really know what happened to him"  
Sesshomaru looked from Kagome back to the picture, " I have seen him before"

" What!... how?...... you couldn't have. You have to be making a mistake" Kagome grabbed the picture from him setting it back on the table.

" This Sesshomaru does not make mistakes Kagome" he grabbed her shoulders turning her around to face him. She felt the heat rise in her face as his intense gold eyes bore into hers. -hmm that is what I thought she has her father's eyes-  
--what do you mean my father's eyes,......and how can I hear your thoughts--

" this bond we share is growing stronger,......soon I will know everything you feel when you feel it....it is the way mates can keep watch over each other"

" MATES!"

Sesshomaru winced her high pitched yell hurting his ears.

" We need to speak Kagome"  
She gave him a look of ' I'm all ears'  
" ....not here....is there someplace we can go where we will not be disturbed?"

She looked thoughtful a moment and then nodded, " wait here ok, let me tell my mother were we are going" he nodded and waited by the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sesshomaru landed on the top of a building on the outskirts of the city. " Inuyasha and I would come here sometimes to just watch the sunset.....I think it is abandoned" She heard a soft growl at the mention of Inuyasha's name.

" well, you wanted us to go some place where no one would bother us" she scowled at his growl turning from him to face the east. She sat a little uncomfortable in his silence for a moment she thought he left, but knew he was still there. Suddenly she felt his claws dig deep into her neck lifting her off the roof. - Sesshomaru...what....are you doing..?-

Kagome's hands reached up to her throat as she felt his grasp tighten, - please....Sesshomaru.....stop....please-

Her body flew from his grasp landing away from the edge to the middle of the roof. She pushed her body up coughing holding her throat.  
When her eyes cleared she could see him standing his back to her facing the east.

- why.....I don't...-

" Silence woman......your blood has tainted me......yet I can not kill you" Tears began to fill her eyes, - I don't understand......I..thought- She was immedately pinned to the ground where she lay.

" I said enough woman..." he snarled at her holding her throat down with his one arm. He held her there her heart pounding her breathing short and quick. She stared up at him in panic, even if he couldn't kill her without risking his own life, she began to feel that he was willing to take that risk.

Her eyes widened, the rays of the sun began to peek over the horizon causing a glimmer to shine from his face, - is that?- She wiggled an arm free and wiped a tear away from his cheek. -but why....-

" I can not kill you Kagome......" his voice low and deep brought her out of her thoughts. " yet I can not stay like this.....this can not be allowed to continue" Kagome continued to stare at him as he stood from her body leaving her puzzled.

" What do you want from me Sesshomaru.....I don't like this anymore than you do....it seems Naraku holds all the cards right now" She dusted herself off, standing up to face him. He stood silent turning to face the east as the sun crept over the horizon. Without turning to look at her he reached his hand out to her.

She stepped a little closer to him taking his hand in hers. - is the sunrise as beautiful as the sunset?- --what...oh.....it is and something more-- she tightened her grip on his hand causing him to look down into her violet eyes.  
" we'll get through this.....and when we do you can go back to being what you were before........free" her face saddened a little before she brightened it with one of her warming smiles.

"Well, I guess we had better get back before it gets too light out" she went to leave when he pulled her back causing her to crash into his chest.  
He released her hand to wrap his arm around her waist. She looked up into soft welcoming gold eyes, her face turning pinker by the second, she turned away from him to hide her embarrasment.

He hooked a finger under her chin turning her to face him, " Who said I wanted to be free" Her eyes widened as his face became closer and closer to her own. " there is another way Kagome....." She could feel the heat of his breath on her face as he leaned in even closer.

His lips meet hers in a heated kiss. -I've missed this- --me too-- He picked her up carrying her to the middle of the building laying down his outer hidori, he rested her on top of it. She really had gotten quite good at resting on her wings. Leaning down above her his eyes a mixture of gold and red. " this is forever Kagome........do you want this?" She looked up into those beautiful gold eyes and for a moment say Inuyasha in those eyes, images of the two of them flooded her mind. Then it stopped just as quickly, replaced with a warm feeling rushing through her entire body. Images of Sesshomaru, flashed through her mind and her heart began to pound heavy in her chest. " yes"

A wicked smile played across his face as he began to tear the kimono off her. Panic replaced the once welcome heat she felt before, -what are you doing?- --claming you my dear--

-NARAKU!- She pushed Sesshomaru off, pulling the remander of the kimono around her. " NO what have you done to him?" --nothing my dear.......you are the one who tainted him.....don't you see....if he mates with you now I will control both of you....kukukuku--

"NOOOOOOO" Kagome reached up to her chest thrusting her claws deep into the flesh ripping the jewel from her body.  
-noo noooooooo-  
" last laugh is on you Naraku" she fell to the ground still clutching the Shikon no tama in her bloody claws.

Red bled to gold, his body becoming heavy as Kagome's soul was wrenched from his body and into the shikon no tama.  
-what has she done- He watched as the last of Kagome's soul merged with the jewel causing it to turn from black to light pink.  
-her soul purified it......without her tainted blood her soul could purify it.-

Something was being pushed from the jewel, that was now heading straight for him. His soul returned to his body returning his strength with it.  
He watched as her skin faded from gray to a pearl white, her hair from a shimmering violet to a brillant black, her wings disintergrated leaving two long scars down her back.

When what lay before him was the original Kagome he went to her side reaching to his hilt for the pulse of the tensaiga, but his father's sword did not hear his call for help, it rested lifeless at his side. - why.....why do you disobey me- He lowered his arm in defeat. He lowered himself next to her picking her up. Still clutched in a bloody hand was the purified Shikon no tama. - I will have to return you to your family...Kagome....this will not be easy to explain-

With his powers returned he carried her lifeless form back to the shine.

999999999999999999999 Don't hurt me it will get better trust me 


	17. back into the light

yeah ok if I have to say it I'll say it......I don' t own Inyasha

ch 17

" I knew it" Inuyasha raced towards the forest of is name sake, the two humans and fox cub hurrying behind him on the large fire demon cat.

- why did she take Sesshomaru to her home, doesn't she realize the danger she has put her family in- He picked up his pace heading faster to the well. - hang on Kagome I'm coming-

" Inuyasha wait up, Kirara is getting tired!" Miroku yelled above the wiping wind. " Than wait here, I'm the only one who can get through the well anyway" Inuyasha became nothing but a red blur over the hill to the two humans.  
" well, I guess there is no stopping him when it comes to Kagome" Sango shook her head then froze when she felt something 'resting' against her bottom, " Hoshisama!" Sango whipped around a hand connecting hard to Miroku's cheek.

" honestly Sango, It wasn't me" Sango looked down to find Shippou curled up behind her buring his face in her back side. Sango's face lite a bright pink, " um sorry Hoshisama, you know I ....."

Miroku waved her apoligy off, " that's ok, if it weren't for Shippou I would have anyway" He gave her a sheepish grin with a hand behind his head.  
Sango just rolled her eyes and focused back to their distination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ah, there it is..." the well came into view and Inuyasha jumped in. Landing at the bottom of the well, Kagome's time he took a deep breath and growled, " he was here alright" He lept from the well and up to Kagome's bedroom window. - she's not here, she hasn't been here all night her scent is old- - then where is she- Inuyasha crawled through the window completely into Kagome's room now.

" I'll just wait down stairs" through the door and down into the living room he saw Kagome's mother making breakfast.

" Oh, Hello Inuyasha....I'm afraid Kagome isn't up yet...would you like some breakfast?" her smile faded to a look of confusion as she studied Inuyasha's face, " why what's the matter dear"

" Kagome isn't in her room and she hasn't been all night" he plopped down in a chair folding his arms across his chest.  
" What!" the plate of food Kagome's mother was holding crashed to the floor..." then where is she"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There....that is her room" Sesshomaru still carrying a limp Kagome lept up to her window. - yes, this is definetly her room it smells so much like her- He took a deep breath closing his eyes before resting her lifeless body onto her bed.

" I do not know how to bring you back Kagome.....I ......this Sesshomaru has failed you"

" What was that" Inuyasha's ears moved in every direction his nose began to twitch and a snarl came to his lips, " Sesshomaru" he growled out before racing from the table and up the stairs. " Inuyasha wait" Kagome's mother was right behind him. - oh I hope my baby is ok-

" What have you done to her" Inuyasha crashed into the room to find Sesshomaru resting Kagome's body onto her bed. His eyes wondered from Sesshomaru to Kagome and then to the bloody hole left in her chest.

" YOU BASTARD! YOU RIPPED IT FROM HER CHEST DIDN'T YOU" Inuyasha threw himselft at Sesshomaru only to be tossed aside by a powerful swing.

" I did not kill her Inuyasha......She would have choosen to die then let her or myself be controled by Naraku" Sesshomaru looked away from his brother back to the woman he began to fall in love with.

Anger still clouded his eyes as his fist connected with Sesshomaru's stripped cheek. " You lie........why would she do this to herself.....Kagome loved life......you don't know her.......just stay away from her" Inuyasha sat beside Kagome on her bed reaching to take her hand in his....." Kare wa" He looked down at his hand to find it covered in blood, Kagome's blood.

" Inuyasha is everything...........no....oh god no..." Kagome's mother fell to her knees in the door way..." no my baby she can't......what happened to her Sesshomaru....what have you done to her" The two dog demons only watched her as she cried holding her face in her hands the only thing keeping her from crumbling to the floor.

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome's bloody hand, - she's holding something?- He turned her hand over and pried her finger open. -the shikon no tama?!..............so she did do this to herself- as if he didn't realize it before- she's she's human-

He looked back to Sesshomaru who was staring out the window seemingly lost to the world, than back to Kagome's still form. " Why Kagome, why.......you didn't have to try to fix everything yourself.......you still had us to help you......WHY!" A warmth began to eminate from his hand and it began to glow. " what the" he looked down to find the jewel glowing a bright pink , " kagome?" - she purified it......it's the whole jewel and she purified it with her soul- 

-- Inuyasha.....---

- who, who are you?-

--Inyasha.....I am the keeper of the shikon no tama......Midoriko....I have called Kagome's soul here to once and for all purify the shikon no tama she willingly gave her life to help me.....she was a very selfless girl,.....Inuyasha....you have the complete jewel....you can make your wish....she tells me you wish to become a full demon....is this true......--

-I do....I mean I use to.....Midoriko...is there anyway to bring Kagome back?.....can I use this wish to bring her back?-

--yes.....Inuyasha....but... you must know that she has fallen in love with another.......you will not be bringing her love back once she is alive....do you understand?......--

- she....she is in love with Sesshomaru isn't she?.........-

-- yes...she is.....she gave her life her soul to protect him....once the jewel was free of her tainted blood her soul was free to purify the jewel and together we returned Sesshomaru's soul...........do you still wish to bring her back even though she will not be yours......--

- Kagome means the world to me......I have always cared for her......I am sorry I never showed her......yes if Sesshomaru makes her happy and he will love her in return then yes....this is my wish-

-- then you must speak from your heart into the Shikon no tama and I shall grant your wish--

Inyasha stared at the jewel in his hand for a moment and then back down to Kagome's pale body.....he raise the jewel up to his lips when a clawed hand wrapped itself around his wrist. He looked up to find Sesshomaru staring at him with intense gold eyes.

" What foolish wish are you going to speak half breed......does this girls life mean nothing to you.......do you still wish to be a full demon"  
Inuyasha jerked his hand away from Sesshomaru. " What do you care brother.....you don't give a damn about humans and you sure don't give a damn about Kagome either"

Inuyasha's body hit the floor with a loud thud a few deep gashes ran along his face. Sesshomaru stood over him his fist clenched, " you will take that back little brother"

Inuyasha smirked at his older brother while he rubbed his sore cheek, " what's the matter Sesshy can't handle the truth" Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed crimson, in one swift jerk he ripped Inuyasha from the ground, " hand over the jewel, little brother, you are not worthy of its wish"

Kagome's mother still in shock from her daughter's death sat gapping at the scene before her. " Boys, enough.....how could you be so selfish my daughter is gone and all you can think of is a stupid wish" She ran from the room tears streaming down her face.

" Now look what you did" Inuyasha grin only grew larger. " What are you smiling about half breed" Sesshomaru shook him before slamming him against the wall. " give me the jewel"

" No, Sesshomaru, your wish would be selfish" He clenched the jewel tighter in his hand. " And I suppose your wish to become a full demon isn't selfish" Inuyasha's face turned to a scowl, " I wasn't going to wish for that anymore"

One of Sesshomaru's delicate eyebrows raised into his snowy bangs, " explain yourself half breed"  
Inuyasha pushed himself off the floor and dusted off his hidori, " I will tell you if you tell me what it is you were going to wish for"

Anger slipped past Sesshomaru's face before it became stoic once more, " the girl freed me from Naraku, I only wish to spare her life"  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to raise a brow, " is that the only reason you wish to bring her back,......or is there something more"

" It is non of you concern little brother what my intension are" " Listen Sesshomaru, I AM NOT WISHING HER BACK UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU LOVE HER"

Sesshomaru's stoic mask slipped and a look of shock replaced it, was his brother really going to wish her back just for his sake. " How do I know you mean that little brother.....why should I believe you"

" I will give you Tesiaga if I don't wish her back, feel free to kill me and take it........but if I let you wish her back than I am letting you have a selfish wish and the jewel will once again be tainted" Sesshomaru nodded to his logic. " than go on and make your wish Inuyasha, but if you betray me I will kill you"

Inuyasha raised the pink jewel to his lips and thought of Kagome's sweet face - here goes nothing- he let his wish slip past his lips in a soft whisper, the jewel raised from his hands and shoot into Kagome's body. " What have you done!" Sesshomaru lunged to Kagome when a bright light pushed him back.

Her body hovered for a moment, engulfed in a pink light, before resting peacefully on to her mattress. The two dog demons held their breath. A aganizing minute past when her chest wound disappeared and her chest began to rise and fall once more. Two full lashed lids fluttered open as she turned her head to the side, " Inuyasha?.....where's....Sessho..." Inuyasha's eyes widened as a few strand of her hair slipped off her neck, - a mate marking....he really did- " He's ok Kagome" She smiled up at him and then looked to find the stoic lord standing before her.

She smiled up at him and he nodded in return.  
"Mom, mom Kagome is ok" Souta ran from the door frame back down stairs where he had been comforting his mother for almost an hour. He came home from school to find his mother crying in the living room, after she explained what happened he felt he should stay with her, and when she was more stable he would say his goodbyes to his sister.

Kagome's mother was drug up the steps to Kagome's room by a frantic little boy, " LOOK, LOOK!" " oh, my sweet little girl" Kagome's mother rushed to her side throwing her arms around her. " I was so worry, I thought we lost you"

" It's ok mom, everything will be fine" Kagome gave her mother a reasuring hug and held her at arms length.

" Oh my goodness dear your still hurt" she brushed Kagome's hair aside to find a rather nasty looking bit mark. All the blood in Kagome's face ran to her toes and then just as quickly turned from white to bright pink.

A little confused her mom looked from her to Inuyasha to Sesshomaru refusing to look at anyone. " Oh, well, I think Kagome needs her rest" She stood from the bed and ushered the two dog demons and Kagome's little brother out of the room. - I am going to get some answers from these two if it kills them- She looked back at her daughter giving her one last smile before closing the door behind her, " get some rest sweetheart, we'll talk later"

- I know this can't be good, my mom, with two hot headed dog demons, I just hope she doesn't kill them both- Kagome laided back down to rest pulling the covers over her. - oh well, atleast this thing with Naraku is delt with..........for now anyway- 


	18. misunderstanding

Sorry for the wait minna san, I hope you like this next one oh yeah yeah I don't own Inuyasha there I said it :-P

ch 18

He could hear the wind brush past his sensitive ears as he made his way through the forest toward an old hallow tree that looked as if it should have rotted to the ground ages ago. As the old mossy tree came into view he looked down into his clawed striped hand.  
In it was the two medallions that held him and Kagome so close. - why do I still think of you human....-

--flash back---

" YOU ARE NOT WALKING OUT ON MY BABY!" Kagome's mother screamed with tears in her eyes at the great taiyouki. Despite the fear she should feel she stood stern infront of him while Inuyasha held her back by the arms, begging with his eyes for Sesshomaru to let her live.

" I can not stay with your daughter Higirashi sama,... this Sesshomaru does not stay with humans" with that said he turned from her heading out the door and to the well. " YOU YOU....Jerk .......how could you......I will not let you hurt my baby like this..." she was leaning half way out of Inuyasha's arms shaking her fist at the back of the demon lord.

He paused not looking back, before closing the door behind him shutting her and Kagome out forever.

--end of flash back--

He closed his hand tighter around the cold metal and focused cold eyes to the old tree.

" Hii-ji-sama, show yourself" he ducked into the entrance of the old badgers home. He looked rather undignified hunched over inside the small hallow of the tree. He let out a small snort when he receive no answer. He looked about and set the two medallions down on a small carved wooden table. He looked about once more before ducking back out the door.

- it is over- he turned from the old tree and headed into the forest to the west. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stretched her arms as she sat up in her bed, " wow, what a great dream.." she smiled to herself as she looked about her room.  
In the corner sat a rather forlorn half demon. " oh, hey Inuyasha.....what's up?" he didn't answer her instead he stood with his head down, and slowly made his way to her side.

" Inuyasha.....what's wrong..." she looked at his sad face and then about the room, " hey...Inuyasha where's Sesshomaru?" if he could sink into the floor and disappear he would have.

" Aa, Kagome......I....didn't really want to tell you this..." his eyes slowly drifted upward to see her anxiously awaiting face and then back down to his lap - how can I tell her this......Midoriko told me she's in love with him- " Kagome,......he....he's not here......he left"

--flash back-  
" So what are you boys up to with my little girl" Higirashi san had her arms crossed facing the two inu brothers. Inuyasha's face turned bright red and he tried to explain how everything happened and the meaning of the mark on Kagome's neck, he knew his brother would never say a word.  
He was cut off from his studdering by his older brother.

" This Sesshomaru, has no intentions with your daughter you can relax, Higirashi sama" he looked down at her with bored eyes. The slight smirk Higirashi san had on her face faded and turned to confusion " what?"

He felt it best to grab her now before she threw herself at his brother. Inuyasha held her back by the arms.  
" I can not stay with your daughter....this Sesshomaru does not stay with humans" he turned from her and headed for the door.  
" YOU.... YOU.... jerk .......how could you......I will not let you hurt my baby like this..." she was leaning half way out of his arms shaking her fist at the back of the demon lord.

When the door finally closed behind his brother, he gentle set Higirashi san on the sofa and followed after his brother. " Where do you think you are going you bastard" Inuyasha landed between Sesshomaru and the well.

" Stand aside little brother,....this does not concern you" he went to walk past the half demon when Inuyasha grab hold of his arm.  
" If it concerns Kagome........it concerns me"

" Oh... like the way it concerns you when you leave her for your dead bitch" Sesshomaru gave him a cold glare and continued on to the well.  
Inuyasha knew he had lost this fight, and that he would have to be there for Kagome when she woke up.

----end of flash back---

His face lifted slowly to see her reaction, he knew she was strong, but he had seen her heart broken before, he had caused it once, he didn't want to see it again. " Kagome.....are you alright?" he could smell the salt from her tears and hear her soft sniffles. " he's a jerk Kagome.....you deserve better than him"

She let out something of a snort and a sniffle, wiping her nose with the back of her arm, " who.... like you Inuyasha?...." Inuyasha winced at her cold comment -ouch....well I guess I deserved that- " you don't understand Inuyasha......I knew him.....I knew his thoughts.......I....I am...in love with him" she wiped more tears from her eyes....." it's ok Inuyasha.....I'll be fine" she wiped her nose once more and gave him one of her huge smiles. - she really creeps me out when she does that- an eye brow twitched and he back away from Kagome's brilliant yet fake smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" She no longer has a hold on Sesshomaru" Kanna's soft monotone voice floated across the room to her master's ears " I know this Kanna......it is no matter......she once again holds the shikon no tama with her body, I will once again have her soul...kukukuku"  
In Kanna's mirror is the image of Sesshomaru carring the medallions back to Hii-ji sama.

" Soon my little Kagome....."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oooo Inuyasha" as hard as she tried she failed to hold back the tears and threw herself into Inuyasha arms. -snif- " why Inuyasha.....I knew he felt something for me I felt it" ............" I don't understand........that jerk....he must have only felt something because I was demon......he didn't really......-snif-" Inuyasha's face turned a nice shade of pink while Kagome cried in his arms. As she buried her face further into his hidori her hair slipped off her neck. - what the.......his mark.......it's.... .it's...still there.....than that means....- He gently pushed Kagome up and held her at arms length, " Kagome, I need to talk to your mother about something.....it is important I'll be back ok"

Kagome sniffled again and nodded " ok" she followed him out with her eyes. -sniff sniff- - pee..u.u. is that me.....I could really use a shower- -sigh- - Oh Sesshomaru.....I know you are not as big of a jerk as you seem to be-

" Higirashi san?" Inuyasha made his way down the stairs to find Higirashi san crying softly over a pile of dirty dishes.  
" Oh, hello Inuyasha" she continued to wash the dishes not really looking at anything. Inuyasha walked slowly up beside her grabbing a towel. He took the wet dishes from her one at a time and began to dry them.

" Higirashi san.....Sesshomaru hasn't really left her.." She let the glass in her hand slip back into the sink with a loud 'thud'. She turned to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. " I can't let her get hurt again........I watched it happen with you too you know....I watched her go back to you after how upset she was and you still chose the other woman over her.......now I am not angry with you Inuyasha......you must follow your heart....but I can not let her get hurt like that again" she held a firm glace with Inuyasha.

" I know..........I'm sorry, ...........I don't want to see her hurt again either" they continued with Higirashi san washing and Inuyasha drying.  
" Higirashi san......Sesshomaru still has feelings for her" her body froze with her arms elbow deep in dish water. Her shoulders hunched and back stiff " why do you say this.......how do you know" she looked back up at Inuyasha a slight shimmer of hope in her deep brown eyes.

" The mark you saw, on Kagome's neck, is a Mate mark, one a demon gives to another to show their intent to mate with them, it usually fades when their intended mate no longer has feelings for them or has found another.....and Kagome's is still there"

" so you are saying..." Higirashi san clasped her hands infront of her, " he could still love her" " wait...you didn't tell her this did you....if there could be another reason it is still there.....I don't want her hopes up again"

" No..I didn't tell her.....I wanted to talk to Sesshomaru first......he maybe a jerk, but he is an honorable jerk" he rest his hand on her shoulder a promise silently made, - I won't let him hurt her I promise-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His castle was in sight, he was almost home, he could put all this and her behind him now. He was within feet of his home when one of Naraku's Samiyoushou flew past him in the direction from which he just came. - what is he up to - He turned from his home and followed the poison insect back into the forest. - the old badger?...........the medallions...so that is your game Naraku......trying the same old trick are you-

He picked up speed after the poison insect toward the old badger's home. The old tree came into view when a huge gust of wind whipped his long flowing sleeves and hair about him. - Kagura-

The wind sorceress landed infront of him " yo"

" Out of my way witch"

" I would love to...however.....I am being watched" she pointed up with her fan, above the two was a sworm of shamiyoushou. " Naraku's little spies.....I'm afraid I can't let you pass" she help out her fan throwing blades of wind directly at Sesshomaru. The blades wized passed him tearing at his hidori. " Wench....I advise you to step aside......I do not have business with you, but I will remove you from my way"

Kagura snorted, " this should be fun...."

Toukijin left Sesshomaru's side and sliced straight through Kagura's fan, " you are defenseless....now stand aside" he stepped past her when another gust of wind rushed up behind him.

" Does she mean that much to you Sesshomaru sama?" He turned to find her flying above him on her feather, " than you better hurry......Naraku has other plans then just those medallions" with that she took off toward the east.

Sesshomaru squinted as she took off toward the east - east?- ....- Tenishi......what are you planning Naraku- With Kagura out of the way he rushed to the tree to find Naraku's samiyoushou taking off with the two medallions and a frantic badger demon chasing after them. 


	19. Naraku's new plan

Thanks again to all of you who give me reviews and even to those who just read my story, I hope you are enjoying it. Yes yes I don't own Inuyasha do I have to keep saying it, it is so depressing.

ch 19 ------20 years ago---------

A woman with light lavander hair and silky black wings sped along the forest floor pulling a young monk with long black hair tied in a braid down his back, a red habit, a rusty sword tucked into his orange sash. " Quickly, he will catched up to us soon, I have loss to much strength to carry you"  
The young monk limbed along behind the beautiful bat demon. As the sun filtered through the trees gold light shimmered from his chest.

" Please, Yukido I can't keep running like this with an injuried leg, we will have to find a place to hide" He held his chest with his free hand holding the medallion close as he tried to catch his breath.

" No, he can sniff us out, a dog demon is not deterred by simply hiding in the bushes" She pulled him once more in the direction of the mayan river. At the edge of the river two figures could be seen in a tight embrace, " Please, Into the stream, head up stream and I will catch up with you, I will see you from the air" leaving the monk behind the female bat demon headed into the sky.

-------------Present-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sesshomaru sama?" Hii-ji sama turned just in time to find the great taiyoukai of the west heading into the clearing. " What brings you here?" " The poison Insects, what did they take?" " Those Medallions I lent to Miyouga-ji ji, why did you return them, did something happen to the girl" Hii ji looked back into the trees in the direction the insect flew. " you could say that" Sesshomaru turned from the old badger to head back to wince he came.

" WAIT, Sesshomaru San, there is something you need to know about those medallions....." Sesshomaru paused a moment only turning his head enough to acknowledge the old badger, " I know all I need to know" and he continued to walk into the forest.

" You can still be with her Sesshomaru, those medallions can make it possible" the old badger recieve something of a grunt from the western lord before he vanished completely into the woods.

--------------Past-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water soaked and cold the young monk made his way to the edge of the river. -cough, cough- " I thought I would never get out of there" The young monk looked down at his soaked habit and then up to the skies, " oh, yukido, please tell me you are alright"

Draging his soaked body up to the bank he spotted an old shady tree, " I think I will rest a bit, I didn't realize how tired I was" he sat himself down under the shade of the tree. " I wouldn't get to comfortable just yet Hoshi" the monk turned his head to find a tall demon dressed all in white, armor plating at his chest and a yellow sash about his waist, " Sssseeshomaru sama?" the words left his lips in a shaky whisper.

Before he could run the demon lord had him pinned to the very tree he was resting under, " please lord Sesshomaru I did it for love, you know I could not be with her with out those medallions I am only mortal" Sesshomaru continued to stare at him with a bored expression, " I do not care of your foolishness human,.... you stole a valuable item from me"

" You will pay with your life" he closed his eyes and awaited the impact of poison claws, that never came. When he dared to crack open a lid his beloved hung in the air by those very same poison claws.

"LET HER GO!" he pushed himself off the tree and hurtled himself straight at Sesshomaru. He managed to free her from his grasp but only for a few seconds. " Run!, Yoshi san, I 'll hold him off just get away please" She pleaded him with her eyes to run and not look back. She pushed herself off the ground and stood between her love and Sesshomaru.  
" Move Wench, my business is with the monk" " Never, you will have to go through me first" she stood her ground she glanced back to see if Yoshi had gotten away. She could see him running toward a large tree in the forest. He looked back once, just in time to see Sesshomaru run his poison claws through her soft belly. The look left in her eyes told him all, ' I love you'. 

Now that there was nothing between him and the furious demon lord he ran in pure panic, when he checked back once more he tripped over a stone dropping the sword and flew head first into an old dry well.

------------------Present------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey mom, what's for breakfast" Kagome skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. -it amazes me how she can cover up her wounds so easily-

" How are you doing dear?" Higirashi san set a bowl of miso soup down for her daughter and headed back into the kitchen.  
" Oh I'm fine.......where's Inuyasha?"

" He said he needed to go back, that he needed to check on something, why don't you use this time to get caught up on your homework dear"  
-oh yeah homework, how easily I forget- Kagome let out a deep sigh and swirling her soup with her finger.

" yeah great" -how am I suppose to get my homework done, I don't even know what subject we're studying any more.-

Upstairs Kagome sat staring at her geograpy book, - geez you would think I would know all of Japan by now.......aa who am I kidding the fedual era is a lot different then now...- " ugh".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He flipped threw a few more page of an old text, - I know I have seen those medallions before- he continued staring down at the yellow parchment, resting the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

" Sesshomaru Sama!" an exicted Rin ran into his study chambers, her kimono still wet from her hair. " Rin bathed just like you asked Sesshomaru Sama"

Before the great lord could react Rin had planted herself directly into his lap. " Rin missed you Sesshomaru sama"  
Sesshomaru pried Rin off his neck and settled her down on his lap. " Rin, you have behaved well?"

" Yes, Sesshomaru sama........ah Sesshomaru Sama?.........Where is Kagome san?" For the first time In over a few hundred years of stoicism the great lord sighed. He held Rin at arms length and looked deep into the little girls brown eyes.

" She is home, and she is safe Rin, do not concern yourself with her anymore" he lifted the little girl off his lap and set her back down on the floor. As he did his beautiful silver mane slipped off his neck.

" Sesshomaru sama.........what is that" Rin pointed to his bare neck now exposed for all to see. In one graceful movement he tossed his hair back over his shoulder effectively covering the smooth paleness of his neck. " It is nothing Rin......go out side and play.....the sun will be coming up from the horizon soon" Rin looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling at her lord and bouncing out the door, " ok".

Once Rin was out of sight, he unconsciously raised his hand up to his neck cupping it with his long clawed fingers. -Damn that woman, her mark is still there- He ran his fingers over the small bite mark. - no matter, in her world she will find a human to mate with and this hideous reminder will be gone forever- As much as this thought should have brought him some sort of happiness, it only brought sadness. True the great western lord would never admit it or even show it, but it was there and he began to wonder just how long this unwelcome feeling would last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Tenishi Sama,......I bring a request from Naraku.." Kagura walked down long forgotten halls of what use to be the greatest castle in Japan.  
Her voice echoed off the hallow walls as she continued her search for the great eastern lord.

" Why would I wish to help that half breed" Tenishi seem to materailize from behind a old rotten screen. " I see you have kept the place well Tenishi" Kagura could not nor wish to hide the sarcasm spilling from her lips.

" What do you want witch" Tenishi narrowed his eyes at her while images flooded his mind of a little girl and a small fox cub.

" I am not a common kid napper, you can tell your Naraku this and leave my castle before I get angry" he turned on his heels, turning his back to her.

" OH, then I guess you wish to continue living in this dump, Have you given up on all your claims to the western lands or have you forgotten you lost them to that mutt. " Kagura stood firm an evil sneer forming on her lips, as she watched his back stiffen and the hairs on his neck stand on end.

" does this mean you will help us" she watched him turn around to face her his once enchanting silver eyes faded to black a vicious snarl pulled at his lips. Kagura's eyes widened in fear as he lunged at her pinning her to a near by wall. " I do not take orders from worthless half breeds, nor will I take taunts from a worthless witch like you" you growled in her face tightening his grip on her neck, her feet dangling inches from the floor.

" What is in this for me.....witch.....why should I have anything to do with a thrown together demon like Naraku" A small spark could be seen in Kagura's eyes, - so you will help us -  
-yes, witch I will help Naraku get my kingdom back but once I do, I will ravage through that pathetic kingdom of yours as well- Black faded to silver and his snarl turn to a sneer.

Kagura could once again feel the floor beneath her feet, " so we have a deal then?" Kagura watched as Tenishi released her, turning his back to her leaving her there in the empty hall. She recieve a low grunt and a nod of his head before he disappeared into the darkness of the dismal halls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was leaning on a near by tree the old well in his sight. He watched the red clad half demon emerge from it's depths.  
" Inuyasha..back so soon" " yeah...., did you see my good for nothing brother go by here?" Inuyasha sniffed the air and grunted, " it's been too long ago who knows where he is now"  
Miroku looked a bit puzzled, " why are you looking for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?" " The bastard just left Kagome, with out so much as a good bye. "  
" You mean, Kagome isn't with him?.....what has happened these past few days Inuyasha"  
He sniffed the air one last time before giving up trying to determine which way his brother went to settle next to Miroku under the tree.

" So you are saying that Kagome is human again and that the jewel is complete and purified.....that's certainly is good news" Miroku looked down at his cursed hand and sighed, " only one thing left to do now" He pushed himself off the ground and dusted off his robes.

" HOSHISAMA!" Sango ran into the clearing a piece of parchment clutched tightly in her hand. " Sango? ........what's the matter" Miroku turned to greet the female senshi ( warrior).

" Read this..." She handed the note to the young monk and Inuyasha growled, " I know that scent.....Tenishi..huh"  
Bring the strange miko to the clearing in the east if you want to see your little fox demon again Just have your mutt smell his way to me....I am sure he remembers who I am after that little incendent with his mother..........I'll be waiting

Lord Tenishi 

" That bastard kid napped Shippou..........why what does he want with Kagome? " Sango fisted her hands at her sides anger rising in her eyes.  
" I smell Naraku.....he wants that jewel back and the only way to get it, ................is to take it from Kagome" Inuyasha growled deeper digging his claws into the palms of his hand. " That chicken shit.....son of a bitch......." he pushed off from the ground and dove back into the well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now left in peace Sesshomaru finally got back to his research, - there, I knew I had seen those medallions before- on the page was a painted picture of a small shinto temple that use to house some of the best buddhist monks in Japan. The village the temple resided in rested just inside the boarders of his territory. He turned to another page to find more painting, they were of the monks that lived and maintained the temple. There were paintings of the medallion and ancient text describing its power. On the following page was another painting of another monk.......Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this one scrutinizing every line of his face....- that's him......the human in that photo.......Kagome's father- 

- Twenty years ago that monk stole that medallion from the temple and fled with a bat demoness, He fell into a dried up old well....-

--flash back--

He held her high in the air her body limply resting on his arm. He had fed enough poison in her to dissolve her from the inside out even for a demon. her body twitched slightly before she looked up at him, a glare of triumph on her face, " Yoshi didn't steal your pecious sword Sesshomaru sama......I did...I needed it to bring him back after your hench men dismemberd his body.....ha ha ha ha ....looks like you'll never see it again.....my precious lord......" --cough-- --cough-- blood spurted from her mouth as she lost all consciousness to world.

He flung her off his arm disgusted by the sight and smell of her blood all over him - so the monk plans to hide my sword does he- He took off after the monk. He came with in arms reach of him just to watch him stumble over a rock and land head first into the depths of the old well.

When he leaned over the edge there was nothing but bones at the bottom, - so the bone eaters well has devoured you as well......Saiyounarahuman- he turned to find his sword nestled in the grass. He picked it up and began to head west when a glimmer of light caught his eye.

Hanging in a near by bush was a round shiny medallion embosed with vines. He pulled the medallion from the bush and walked back over to the bat demoness slowly dissolving from his poison. His suspicions were confirmed around her neck rested the other medallion.

--end of flash back--

" So that is where you went Monk" he was brought from his thoughts when an arrow flew through his window and buried itself in his bookshelf.  
His eyes slowly followed its path to the shelf and stood to retrieve it.

If this little girl of yours means anything to you Sesshomaru....you will come to the clearing in the east You're a dog after all.....just follow my scent.......I'll be waiting to take back my kingdom.  
Lord Tenishi 


	20. the pain of it all

ok ok I don't own Inuyasha I said it all you legal monsters happy :-))

ok on with the story

Ch 20

" WHAT........why didn't you tell me this earlier....we have to go now.." Kagome rushed about her room collecting things to throw in her oversized yellow bag.

Inuyasaha grabbed ahold of her arm, stopping her rant about her room. " Wait Kagome........you know this is a trap don't you.....he wants the jewel and I don't think he will mind killing you to get it...." He spun her around to look down into her doe brown eyes.

" Inuyasha.....I...." His face softened and there was a light pinkness to his cheeks, " we'll get him back Kagome.....you don't have to be put in danger again"  
Heat rose in her cheeks as she looked into his soft concerned amber eyes. " Inuyasha I can't stay here knowing Shippou is in danger, Please I have to go to him.....he's like a son to me" a tear slid down her cheek and she turned her head from him, braking free of his embrace.

" There really is no way to get you to stay here is there?" he watched as she gathered the last of her things shoving them into her bag, squashing down a few more bandages with her foot. She heaved the overstuffed bag on to her back, " ok let's go Inuyasha" She turned and headed out the door.

Before she made it half way she was pulled back, the yellow bag lifted from her shoulder. She looked back to see Inuyasha tossing it over his shoulder, " ikimashou ka?" Kagome nodded climbing on his back and the two lept out the window and down to the old well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Stop squirming you little runts" Tenishi continued to wrap the rope around the two children securing them to an old willow. " Let us go.....what do you want with us anyway" Shippou tried to wiggle an arm free once the eastern lord had turned his back to them.  
" It does you know good, little fox.....I can read your thoughts....and I suggest you keep your arm right where it is" Tenishi turned to face the two children his silver eyes casting an insane gleam before it slipped away and his regail facade took over.

" You two are going to help me get my kingdom back...once Naraku has the jewel, that miko is out of the way and Sesshomaru is dead it will all be mine",..... an image of a small lizard with a puffy tail manifested in his mind.

" go ahead and try it kid...your fox magic will not save you.....I have enchanted those ropes...your magic is useless" He looked at the two a half crazed smile spread across his lips. - now we wait....I have waited so long for this Sesshomaru.....soon I will have my kingdom back-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Master I beg you..... she is not worth it" Jakken shuffled behind his master on his knees. Sesshomaru continued out the gates of his castle pulling Jakken behind as he clung to his masters hakima.

Sesshomaru stopped just outside his castle walls, " Jakken"  
" Yyyes master" the stubby little toad looked up into hard gold eyes and then down to his small green hands clutching ahold of white silk.  
" oh..sorry master" Jakken quickly released Sesshomaru and made to smooth out the wringles he had caused with his scalely little hands.

Without another word Sesshomaru disappeared into the denseness of the forest. - Tenishi.....do you wish to reclaim your land...by workingwith Naraku- Images of the first time Sesshomaru had the misforturn of meeting that dispicable half breed enter his mind. - you fool...you will only cause your own demise.....you are blind Tenishi-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku sat in the darkness of his castle the silhouette of dead bodies could be seen shadowed on the shoji screens. " Kagome has returned Naraku" Kanna held up her mirror, reflected in it was the image of the Kagome struggling to climb out of the well.  
" Perfect....by tomorrow she will be my willing slave...kukuukuku" he held up what looked to be a fragment of colored glass.  
" It is only a matter of time Kagome....." a wicked smile crept around his face as he thought of the look on Kagome's face when she finds out he still held the last fragment of the shikon no tama. " That little spell I place on that crystiallized Maisama created the whole illusion of a pure complete jewel and thanks to that conniving witch, Kikkyou, there was a completely convincing Midoriko...kukuukuku"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old badger Hii ji sat crossed leg on a large rock just outside his old tree home. As he sat he thought about the predicament of the eldest son of the great dog demon. - That poor fool.....if he only listen to .....- suddenly his skin curled up his back his hair following the wave up to his neck, his foot automatically inching up to his side. He let out a sigh of relief as his back claws came in contact with is gray fur in a deep scratch.

A small black dot bounced from his hind corners, " Miyouga jiji?" Hii ji watched the old flea bound from his fur to his hand. " What brings you here old friend?"

" I heard Sesshomaru sama returned the medallions to you.....what has happened Hii ji sama" Hii ji scrached his chin with his four front claws thoughtfully, " the old fool has gone and give up his one chance to be with that woman".

Miyouga's eyes grew wide with the thought of Lord Sesshomaru being in love with anyone, especailly a human, or who use to be a human.  
" but, Hii ji sama.....didn't he need her soul to survive.....where did he go"

Hii ji stood from the rock stretching his tired old limbs, "We best go inside, it is going to rain soon, I'll tell you what I know"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's back trying to hide her face from the freezing rain now beating down on the group heading east.  
" Inuyasha...how much further till the clearing?" she tried to yell above the howling winds. She didn't have to yell very loud, for Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched. " I am not sure I can't smell him out in this rain"

" Inuyasha.......do you think we can find them in this storm" Miroku who was riding on Kirara in front of Sango, by a force request by said demon extermiantor, yelled across the wind.

" I just said I'm not sure" Inuyasha growled in furstration.

" Sorry Inuyasha......we don't have your sence of hearing.....we can barely hear each other" Sango called out in their defense.  
Sango looked over to Kagome her face buried in Inuyasha's back- poor thing....first she loses Sesshomaru..that jerk...now Shippou-  
" We'll get him back Kagome don't worry" Sango shouted over the howls of the freezing wind.

" Thanks Sango...." Kagome yelled back over to the woman whom she would consider her sister and then back up to Inuyasha. A thought came to her mind about the letter Tenishi left for them.

She turned her face away from Inuyasha to bury it back into his hidori, " Inuyasha........what happened with your mother and Tenishi"  
She could feel his back and arms stiffen around her. " You don't have to tell me Inuyasha if you don't want to"

His voice was low and soft as he made to answer her, she had to strain her ears just to hear him over the winds. " It was a long time ago, several years after my father had taken over the western lands from Tenishi, Tenishi saught revenge on the whole inu family........he attacked the village my mother and I were living in.....the villagers blamed my mother for the destruction of the village and chased her out, We came out ok, but my mother's head was bleeding from a sharp rock some village brat tossed at her" he became silent for a moment before he continued, " My mother became violently ill, because we were forced out into the snow." " I went out to find her the herbs to make her better"  
- oh yeah I remember those, yuck- Kagome stuck out her tongue just remembering the stuff Inuyasha made for her when she was sick.

" While I was gone, Tenishi came looking for me.........he murdered my mother, When I came back I could smell his scent everywhere, she laid there her stomach slit holding her insides........that bastard had no reason to kill her.......he was after me..."

" Inuyasha.....I'm so sorry" tears began to well up in her eyes for the pain her friend had gone through and was currently reliving.

" kaa, it is nothing you could have done anything about"  
She buried her face further into his fire rat coat, a sympathic smile across her face - poor guy....he tries so hard to hide his feelings, but I can tell he is in a great deal of pain.-

Kagome was julted from her thoughts by a sudden stop, " what's the matter Inuyasha...." she heard a low growl rumbling through his back.  
" what is it Inuyasha?" " Naraku" Inuyasha growled out his name setting Kagome down but keeping her close.

" SHOW YOUR SELF YOU COWARD" " kukukuku........Inuyasha...I see you have brought me my slave" Naraku's voice carried through the woods from all directions.

" Shut up you bastard......." Inuyasha pulled tesiga free from its scabbard. He stood ready for the baboon clad pain in their necks to finally take his final medicine.

" kukuku,......in a hurry to die Inuyasha"

From a dark corner of the forest a white clad figure stood watch over the small group of humans and demons. -Kagome....- Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he watched the evil half breed, - you think you are safe Naraku......I will kill you for you insolence-  
He continued to watch the conversations between Naraku and his brother. He watched as Kagome stepped from behind the protection of Inuyasha's back. His gaze shifted from Kagome back to the baboon pelted demon hiding mere feet away from the group. - foolish half breed can't even tell Naraku is right next to him-

He watched Naraku lift his arm as he continued to taunt Inuyasha, - sore wa..........shikon no tama ga.....but how- His attention shifted from Naraku back to Kagome, he watched as she clenched her chest and fell to the ground. He could not stand by any more he lept from his perch and landed next to an unconscious Kagome.

"kukukuku.........I was waiting for you Sesshomaru....don't worry she will be quite familar to you soon" A scream ripped from Kagome's lips as her body arched from the ground.

Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome writhed in pain her skin flashing from the purest white to the darkest black and finally settling on a pale gray. " What have you done to her........" "kukuku......you are all fools...you never had the whole shikkon no tama.......I fused a piece of my crystallized maisama to the near complete tama, and now that she is here I have fused my blood with the last shard, and in her body the tama will become whole, completely corrupted by my blood.kukukuku.........you will both die by the hands of your beloved" his laughter faded from the forest and all attention fell on Kagome.

Her body continued to writh under the strain of the jewel," aaaaahhhhhhh" before anyone could react Sesshomaru wisked Kagome up and took off into the night, " I leave saving your fox cub, and Rin to you...... Tenishi is 700 paces to the west.." with that he vanished into the dark sky still carrying Kagome's twitching body. Her painful screams carrying through the night.

99999999999999999999

If any of you are still wondering where I am going with the monk and bat demon in the last chapter, just wait I will work it in there to make sense I promise. Thanks for reading Ja ne 


	21. start of new fires

IDOIY there I said it

Ch 21

The rain stung his face as he flew through the forest, desperately trying to get the woman in his arms as far away from that despicable half demon as soon as possible.- Naraku.....you bastard- Kagome continued to scream as the jewel darkened inside her burning her from the inside out. Her painful screams hurt his ears and something deep within his chest. - hang on Kagome-

When he felt the distance between them and Naraku was great enough he stopped, landing in a sheltered spot of the forest. He set Kagome down her fitful twitches had stopped.

Sesshomaru shook her still form harshly, " Woman........Answer me.........Kagome"  
Her eyes opened slowly revealing brilliant violet, first bewilderment crossed them then anger, - hissss- She bolted up and away from his embrace, baring her fangs at him, " What do you want......why have you taken me mutt" she hissed her body tense and posed ready for attack.

" Kagome" he said her name firmly as if repremanding a child. The sharpness by which he said her name startled her, she began to lose balance and stumbled backward. " Get away from me " She waved her arm in front of her as if to shew away a spider's web.

-come to me Kagome- a sinster voice cued into her mind, "NO" she clutched her head in her hands falling to her knees. " Leave me alone!"

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, the only thought in his mind was to keep her from Naraku and to hold her in his embrace until her pain went away. He watched in horror as those malevolent black wings forced their way through her skin and ripping her shirt. - no.....no again- he continued to watch her fight the force of the jewel, - she's losing-

A powerful scream ripped from her lips and she took to the sky,..." NO.... KAGOME" Sesshomaru took off after her. The speed at which he travel caused him to collide with her sending them both crashing to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Tenishi!" Inuyasha burst through the clearing where Shippou and Rin still sat bound to the old willow.

" Shippou are you ok" Sango dismounted Kirara and ran to the small fox cub only to be thrown back by an invicible force.  
" A force field" Miroku swung his leg over and off Kirara and carefully walk over to Sango currently dusting off her butt. " let me help you with that" Miroku exchange his staff to his cursed hand and reached down to 'help' Sango.  
" Don't even think about it monk" She turned to glare at him, her face a blood red. Miroku gave her one of his innocent smiles backing away rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, " you know I only wish to help dear Sango"

" Will you two knock it off..." Inuyasha stood in the clearing trying to catch Tenishi's scent. - I know you are here Tenishi....we have a score to settle- " Yes we do Inuyasha....since your little miko is taking care of your brother....I will be the one to delight in killing you like I should have years ago"  
He lunched himself at Inuyasha swords clanking together.

Sango and Miroku could only stand by and watch the two powers colliding together in the clearing. " You Coward.....kidnapping children to use as bait.....I knew you were pathetic Tenishi, but I didn't know you were that low" Tenishi snarled at him bringing his sword down to connect again with tesiga, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

" If you think you can use your fathers demonic wind you are wrong mutt....watch" he released one hand from his sword and pointed it toward the two children, out of his finger came a small ball of light. It traveled straight at the children and through the force field, cause a small portion of the tree to explode above them.  
" you see if you use any of your demonic energy in this clearing it will kill everyone, including those two children"

" You bastard" " kukukkuk....I know all about your wind scar and the backlash wave Inuyasha.......you told me yourself......" Another sinister laughter echoed threw the forest. " Stay away Naraku he is my prey" Tenishi yelled into the trees.  
-do not worry Tenishi sama I have only come to watch Inuyasha's demise....kukuku-

Tenishi pushed away from Inuyasha and into the sky he swung his sword down tossing from it a ball of black fire. " Shit" Inuyasha quickly blocked and steadied himself for another attack. " ha ha ha, is that all you are going to do Inuyasha....hide"

" and don't even think about leaving the clearing Inuyasha" He lifted up his hand and ran his fingers along something that shimmered at his touch.  
- another force field.... ka shows what he knows- Inuyasha's sword began to glow crimson and he ran for the children. Tenishi's eyes widened for only a second but was in an instant infront of them blocking Inuyasha's strike from the barrer.

" You thought I would let you win that easily Inuyasha...." Inuyasha looked behind the eastern lord to find a small rat demon materalize within the barrer a knife in his hand holding it to the neck of the little girl.  
" You see Inuyasha.....I know all your moves and you can not destroy that barrer without harming those children, it would be as if you kill them yourself.......ha ha ha"

" You coward..."

Their fighting continued sword to sword the winner of this battle would be determinded purely on skill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So you are saying that those medallions use to belong to a shinto temple gaurded by monks and it was stolen from the temple by one of their own.....how interesting" Miyouga sat with his legs crossed resting his head in his hand an elbow resting on his knee.

" Yes, Miyouga ji ji and he took it to be with beautiful bat demon.....yukido I believe her name was" he took a small sip from his sake and readjusted his glasses. " you see Miyouga jiji......he could live as long as the demoness as long as they shared each other's blood and wore the medallions at all times"

Miyouga nodded a few times to show he was listening......suddenly his face contured into something of shock...." WHAT!" " You are telling me that a human and a demon could be bounded for the life of a demon with those medallions"

" yes....that old fool gave up his chance to be with her.....when he returned those medallions and now I fear that Naraku has them" the old badger lowered his head and shook it loosely form side to side..." poor fool"

A thought popped into the old fleas mind and he sprang from his seat, " Thank you Hii ji sama....I must go tell the others" with that he bounced out into the rain and to the east.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden eyes slowly slid open rain still pelting his face, - damn that woman- He pushed himself into a sitting postion and looked about him.  
- Kagome- Laying a few feet away from him was the still form of young female bat demon. Long flowing violet hair covered her bare back down to her knees, her wings streched out to either side of her.

He walked over to her turning her over to face him, " Kagome.....Kagome.." he shook her lightly. He began to feel the soft rise and fall of her chest, " good she is still alive" cradling her in his arm he lifted her from the wet earth, taking to the sky in search of shelter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippou and Rin watched as Inuyasha and Tenishi's swords connected over and over again. Shippou turned his head when he heard soft whimpering coming from beside him.  
" It's ok Rin chan we'll get out of this.....don't worry" his eyes widened slightly as a young demoness with light blue hair and azure eyes crept behind the dirty rat demon, she placed her hands on either side of it and a black flash emanated from her hands. The rat was engulfed in the flash and when it dissipated the rat was gone.

" Nasty little vermin" she dusted off her hands and looked at the two frightened children. " It's ok I'm here to help my name is ame" she gave them a warm smile and placed her hands on either side of them. Sweat began to form on Shippou's forehead fear and worry raced across his eyes, after all he just witnessed what she could do with those hands.

" It is ok little one.....I did not hurt morphious, I just sent him to the top of Mt Fuji san" Shippou still looked a little worried as he watched the balls of black light form in each of her hands. In a flash Shippou and Rin were safely back in Keada's village. After the childern were safe she turned to the battle and focused on Inuyasha.  
- Inuyasha.....Inuyasha- Inuyasha faltered in his step as a women called to him in his mind. - who are you....... get out of my head before you get me killed-  
Tenishi's sword came down again trimming off a sliver of Inuyasha's hair, -damn it woman-

In his mind he heard a soft giggle - sorry Inuyasha,..... your friends are safe now......you can fight freely now- Inuyasha looked about and sure enough Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kirara and Rin had all vanished. All that stood where his friend use to be was a beautiful demoness with soft blue hair cropped off at the shoulder, and intense azure eyes. - what have you done with them witch-

-now Inuyasha...I have done nothing to your friends they are safe at the village- an image of the group flashed in his mind of Keade's village and a confused group looking about them.

- Now please......defeat my father...- Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked from the woman to the man he was currently fighting - FATHER!- - Please Inuyasha my father was not always like this.....he would never harm a child...at least not until- a flash of Sesshomaru impaling a young bat demoness with lavander hair flooded his mind. - ever since that incident he has never been the same-  
Inuyasha held Tenishi off and looked over to the young demoness pleading with him with her eyes before she was also engulfed in a black light and vanished.

He pushed Tenishi off tossing him back a few feet and released his wind scar "KAZE NO KIZU!" Tenishi dodge just in time and was now again in the air, enraged that his plan was failing his mind was clouded and he tossed another ball of black fire.  
- Just what I've been waiting for- " Bakkulaha!" Inuyasha released tesiga's ultimate power straight for Tenishi. Almost too late to react Tenishi caught Inuyasha's last thought and place a barrer around himself, however his barrer was not strong enough to with stand the constant blows of the turbulent winds and was ripped from his barrer and flung into a tree with a sicking thud.

- why Ame why did you betray me.....- blood flowed into his eyes as the blurred image of Inuyasha became larger with each of the half breed's steps. He felt the sharp end of a blade at his chin.

" Tell me who was that woman I saw.....why did my brother kill her" he pushed the tip of tesiga a little harder into his chin.  
" She...she was my daughter.....she fell in love with a young monk......I...I tried to stop her......I sent an assasin after that pathetic human..but when she found him dead she stole the legendary life sword from your brother and when he found her and caught her he slaughtered her.......I tried to blame him for it all...it was so easy to do after what your father did.......but I knew if I had just listen to her........she would still be alive....Please, Inuyasha... kill me now and end this guilt."

Inuyasha removed the tip of his sword from Tenishi's throat, " you really are a coward...." he sheathed tesiga and walked away...." You are not doing your daughter any good, by beating yourself up...... and I don't mean the one that is dead" His image faded into the forest and Tenishi sat broken against the tree a mixture of tears and blood ran down his face, - oh Ame....I'm so sorry-

Kagome's eyes open slowly and she winced due to the pain she felt all over. When she went to reach up and rub her temples she couldn't. She looked down to find she was bound tight. - what is going on- " Aahhh where are my clothes!" She looked about to find herself in a small hut a warm fire in its center. - where am I - " You are in an abandon village just outside my territory" a familiar rich voice floated over to her from the door. Sesshomaru stepped into the hut a bundle of wood cradled in his arm.  
" Sesshomaru?" her eyes widened as she remember she wasn't wearing anything.  
" Damn it.....what is it with you and seeing me naked and why do I have this metallic taste in my mouth.....and why am I tied up!" she tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. " Sesshomaru....what is going on here"

" Silence woman" He knelt down my the fire and fed it more wood before standing and walking over to her. He knelt down in front of her reaching out a clawed hand and wipped a drop of blood from her mouth with his thumb then showed it to her, " this is why you have a metallic taste left in your mouth"

Her eyes widen impossiblely more, " is..is that blood?" He lifted his thumb to his mouth and licked it clean, " yes....it is my blood" - I think I am going to be sick- - funny you use to like it- His deep voice in her head caused her to look up at him in disbelief, " You can still read my mind......how?" He stood from her and gathered his hair in his hand pulling it free from his neck.

" Kore wa....." shock raced through her eyes,...." but...." He released his silver mane letting it fall back over his pale skin. "umph" a small, very small, soft smile pulled at his lips. He pulled off his outer hidori and placed it around her shoulders. " Stay here, I will return"

" Hey, ....Hey wait.....where I am suppose to go you have me tied up!" she yelled at his back causing him to stop and turn to face her.  
" that is true" another soft chuckle emanated from his lips and he let the flap to the hut fall behind him.  
-stupid jerk-  
- I heard that- Kagome sweat dropped and tried to keep any incriminating thoughts out of her mind. 


	22. deception

IDOIY it doesn't look it but is it says I don't own inuyasha :-P

ok on with the chapter

Ch 22

A monk, small fox demon, little girl, a fire neko demon and demon exterminator all stood bewildered in the center of a small village.  
" How did we get here" Miroku looked about the village and then around to his companions, " is everybody alright"  
Sango looked herself over before answering, " yep looks like it, Shippou you and Rin ok"

Shippou blinked a few times and looked down at himself and then over to Rin. " Eeeee, Shippou we are saved" Rin collided into Shippou knocking him to the ground. " Yes,, yes we are ok Rin...can you get off me now" Shippou flailed his arms about trying to remove the little girl from his small body.

Laughter rose amongst the group as they watch the poor little fox demon struggling under the little girl's frantic hugs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small doe stood grazing in the open meadow blissfully unaware of a pair of deep crimson eyes watching its every move.  
Out in the open air Sesshomaru stood in full form behind the forest canapy. - just a little closer-

Suddenly the wind changed and the deer caught wind of the great dog demon and fled. Not only was his scent carried to the deer but another scent was carried his way as well. When the sulfuric scent hit his nose he growled. - Naraku- He turned his massive head around in the direction of the wind, - the village.......KAGOME- 

Back into his humanoid form he took off toward the village, - damn why did I leave her tied up- he picked up his pace desperately trying to get to the hut before Naraku. -  
" well well if it isn't the annoying little miko" Kagura stood in the door way of the small hut tapping her fan at her side.  
" What do you want Kagura..." forgetting her state of dress she pushed herself off the ground causing her only cover to fall to the ground.  
Kagura raised a dark brow into her brown hair, " well.....I didn't know the dog was so kinky"

Kagome's face turned brighter then a tomatoe as she tried to duck down behind a small chair. " It's not like that!.......I don't even know why I'm tied up" She tried to reach Sesshomaru's hidori with her foot while remaining 'hidden' behind the chair.

" I don't really care about you and your little interest....Naraku has requested your presence" she whipped out her fan blowing the chair aside, Kagome turned from the blast pressing herself up against the wall for stability.

" you are coming with me girl" Kagura reached over, grabbing the rope in her hand dragging Kagome outside into the cold morning air.  
" remind me to thank Sesshomaru for making your capture so much easier" She pulled Kagome up on to her feather and took off for Naraku's Castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" where did I go wrong......how have a forgotten about the only family I have left" Tenishi was still resting against the very tree he was dashed across earlier.

-----flash back---

A tall blue haired demon stood on a hill looking over what use to be his glorious kingdom of the western lands, " those bastard dog demons I had it all............I will not forgive you for this Inu-kunshu ( dog lord ) Your entire family shall pay for this." At his side a small little girl stood with lavander hair and silky black wings, tears ran down her cheeks as she looked on to her former home with her father.

Images of his mate fighting valiantly with the dogs to protect their kingdom flashed through his mind, his fist clenched at his side as he remember the look of pain in her eyes as he watched one of the Inu-kunshu's henchmen cowardly stabbed her from behind while she fought off three others head on. He was in a heated battle of his own surrounded by the dog's generals unable to come to her aid. He could remember the sounds of her screams as the spear ran through her belly and up her body slicing her in half from the waist up.

A tear slid from his eye as he remembered watching her fall to her knees two sides of her falling to the ground. - you bastards you will all pay for this......you will suffer the same pain I have Inu-kunshu.......I swear to it-

---some 150 years later--

" Please father.......I love him....I do not care that he is mortal" A young bat demoness knelt down in front of a stalwart blue haired male youkai.  
" Never.......I will not have my daughter mating with a human.....don't you see Yukido.....he is mortal he will die and you will suffer.....I do not wish that sort of pain on my children." Tenishi turned from her officially closing the subject.

" But father........" Yukido tried to reason with him, but it was fruitless.

---serveral days pasted---

Yukido flew toward the western lands where her beloved lived and studied at a small shinto temple. " Yoshi san.....Yoshi san....?" she landed not far from the temple...- he was suppose to meet me here.....where could he be- She walked the grounds for a while when the distinct smell of blood hit her. - kore wa- the scent was so familiar it scared her. - Yoshi.....- she took off in the direction of the scent only to find her love lying in a pool of his own blood.

" Yoshi ..NOOO!" she fell to her knees at his side pulling him into her arms....." who did this to you..." tears fell from her eyes mixing with the blood covering his face, making little tracks of pale skin. - I'm so sorry Yoshi.....I...I..know how to fix this Yoshi....I will bring you back -

She carefully picked the battered and bloody body of her lover into her arms and flew to a safe shelter just outside the western territory.  
" Koko de matta kudasai" she whispered softly into his deaf ear.

She left the hut and flew to the forbidden castle of the dog demon.

------end of flash back-----

" If only she knew....she would never have forgiven me...." he sighed deeply closing his eyes before openning them again to find his daughter Ame standing infront of him.

" Outosan....daijyoubu...." She knelt down to get eye level with her father. He quickly looked away from her unable to look into her innocent azure eyes, " I am so very sorry Ame........I have spent so much time plotting revenge on the dogs that I failed you as a father...........You could have lived in a beautiful palace instead of the barren land we live in....I..."

" Shh.....It's ok daddy......I still love you........I understand.........let's go home ok" she smiled softly at him and placed her hands on either side of him engulfing him in black light. She looked about the battlefield before disappearing herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large white feather flew over the tree tops two women huddled down against the wind. Kagura looked back to the shivering form of Kagome.  
"phmm" she made a sour face before taking off her outer hidori and tossing it over Kagome only glacing briefly over her shoulder as she did.

" umm thank you...." Kagome did the best she could to cover herself with the silky material. " Don't.........I just don't want anyone seeing you" Kagura eyed her over her shoulder then focused back to the direction they were heading.

" oh......well...thank you anyway" Kagome sighed deeply to herself - how am I going to get out of this - - - you won't- -  
- who the....- - - ha ha ha-- A silky feminine laugh filled her mind -- let me guess you were thinking Midoriko right......hmm....there was never a Midoriko..Kagome-  
- Kikkyou?....- -- ha ha ha.....so you're not as dumb as I thought.........-- - what are you doing Kikkyou........why are you helping Naraku-  
-- to get my body back.........your body...ha ha ha-- - what the...- -- my soul is fused with the shikkon no tama....when the time is right I will take back my soul and I will have your body........I will be alive again-- -No Kikkyou you can't...- -- ha ha ha.....I already have Kagome....it is only a matter of time...ha ha ha-- - Kikkyou....Kikkyou..- the laughter faded in her mind as she tried desperately to reach the older woman.

Kagura turned to look at Kagome mummbling under her breath. " What are you babbling about.........we're here" Kagome was brought from her inner thoughts by Kagura's voice. " Huh?" 

" No... please Kagura.......you can't....." Kagome was out of options....pleading was all she had left.

" I am bound to him Kagome.....I have no choice" she said in a sad tone. Kagura Landed just outside the castle doors. " It is time...Kagome....." Kagura covered Kagome with her Hidori and led her in to the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hut came into view as Sesshomaru rushed into the village, Kagura's scent led him straight for the hut Kagome once resided. - Damn- He walked inside to find his Hidori in a pool of white silk on the floor, the chair smashed to bits. - her scent is still fresh ....I will find her- He took off out of the hut and into the sky in the direction of the two women. - Damn you Naraku......you will pay for this-

" Sesshomaru Sama......Sesshomaru sama....Matta....." a small flea bounced with all his might to reach the shoe of his masters oldest son.  
" What do you want old flea..." Sesshomaru only glaced to his shoulder with his eyes as he watched the little flea bounce up his body and to his shoulder. " Where is Kagome san...." Miyouga cringed a little when a threatening growl emanated from his master's throat. " She is at Naraku's fortress...." He turned his head back around to focus on his destination.

" WHAT.....oh no...oh no....if Naraku has those medallions.....who knows what can happen....." Miyouga wrung his hands pacing back and forth on the great dog's shoulder.

" Miyouga Ji ji.....tell me of the bat demoness and the monk....what do you know of them..." he only glaced with his eyes at the flea demon before looking back in front of him.

" The bat demoness...was the first daughter of Lord Tenishi......she fell in love with the young monk Yoshi Higirashi.....yes....he was Kagome's father.....he must have meet her mother when he fell through the well." " Get on with it flea....." " Oh yes...of course......they stole the medallions from the temple in order to live the life of a demon together.......the exchange of their blood and the use of the medallions would ensure that they would be bound to each other until the demon's life expired" 

Sesshomaru remained silent as he listen to the old flea's tale. " That must be why Kagome turned into a bat demon.....her father had exchanged blood with the bat demoness......her signature must have been in his blood the whole time.......causing Kagome to take that form when she was cursed with the jewel." He nodded sagely ( barrowed that from a friend ;-) ) 

" Miyouga......." Sesshomaru reached up and plucked the flea from his shoulder and flicked him down to the village he passed over.  
" You ungratefull dog......your father would be so disssaaapooointeedd" Miyouga fell to the ground only to land deep into white fur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Welcome Kagome...." in the dark corner of the room a silky voice floated over to her ears. " Well well......I didn't know you were so anxious to be with me Kagome" ...

Kagome's face darkened from embarrasment and anger......" you cold hearted jerk.........you did this to me....." " Now now Kagome......is that anyway to talk to your host......kukuku" He stood from the corner and walked over to her taking her chin into his hand forcing her to look up at him. " soon you will be begging me to fuck you.......kukukuk" he tossed her chin aside.

" Never......Sesshomaru......Inuyasha and My friends will come and save me and so help me......if they don't kill you I will" she leaned foward out of Kagura's hold.

" I doubt that Kagome.........I don't think Sesshomaru will want you back after I am done with you........your friends will never reach you in time and as for Inuyasha I have a little distraction for him" He turned from her and looked back to a corner of the room. A figure stood and walked over to him. " Kikkyou?" 


	23. facing the truth

yada yada I don't own Inuyasha

Ch 23

Many thoughts went through his mind as he continued on his journey back to the village, like why he let that bastard live after he killed his mother, and about the strange and beautiful blue haired demoness claiming to be Tenishi's daughter. - why have I never heard of either his her birth and the others death have been while I was pinned to the god tree- His mind wondered to those intense pleading azure eyes. - she was......in pain...- - that's why I didn't kill the bastard- The silver haired dog demon lowered his head in a deep sigh. - I have gotten too soft.......thanks to Kagome-

A scent carried on the breeze braking him from his thoughts....." Kagome.." He took to the tree tops following the scent to an abondoned village.....- I...I know this place-

--flash back--

" Get out of our village......you and that thing of yours.....has only caused trouble......" angry villagers with pitch forks, torches and other sharp farming tools shouted at a beautiful dark haired woman and a small boy with silver hair. Some stood in their doorways only peering at them with suspicious eyes past the grass flaps that protected them from the world, others threw rocks as the woman and boy passed by.

" We don't need your kind here..........your Lord is gone.....we don't have to protect you anymore...." they continued to yell and throw rocks at the two, the woman held the boy close to her, shielding his small body from the on slaught of sharp rocks.

--end flash back--

" Stupid humans......" he turned his nose up at the village snorting at the memory.

Kagome's scent caught his nose again, but this time it was mixed with Sesshomaru's and Kagura's. - Kagura.....- His heart pounded in panic as he made his way to the small hut where Kagome's scent was the strongest. Inside a small fire struggled for life, slowly turning into dark ambers, a chair lay useless and broken in the corner. - Damn it Sesshomaru......I knew I couldn't count on you to protect her-

He left the hut roughly tossing the flap of rotten grass down back over the split brown doorway. He lifted his head to the air and sniffed.  
- to the north than....huh Kagura- He pushed off the ground bounding from tree to tree off to the north.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure sat huddled in the corner of cold stone....a dim light filtered through a small hole in the ceiling providing the only light to its occupant. Soft sniffles echoed off the empty walls. Kagome pulled her knees closer to her body, her arms now free to move, she wrapped them around her legs her head down on her knees. - I am never going to get out of this- The sound of a cell door opening and closing carried down the dang halls of the dungeon, with it came the last thing on earth she wanted to see.

" What's the matter my dear Kagome........I thought bats enjoyed the dark dampness of a dungeon....kukukuku" Naraku's crimson eyes glowed in the darkness, they slid across the room to peirce through her pale gray skin.  
" What do you want from me Naraku.......why don't you just get it over with already" She lifted her head up to challenge his stare.

" My my aren't we feisty.........My dear .....it would give me no greater pleasure to kill you slowly........however my victory will be so much sweeter to have you willingly give yourself to me.....right infront of your beloved dogs...kukukuku....." he turned from her leaving her in the damp cold darkness of the dungeon.

" NEVER!.......I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO.....I WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO YOU...." she rushed to the bars of her prison and banged on them with her fist. With in seconds Naraku was back infront of her cell a tentacle wrapped about her throat, " Oh yesss, you will my dear......and I will be sure to give it to you........with a little begging........kukukuku..." He slammed her againsted the other side of the cell, before releasing her dropping her to the stone floor. " aaaaahhhh" She crumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs and hair.

" There is no where to go Kagome.......just accept your fate.....kukuukuku.... " this time he left the dungeons leaving her alone in her sorrow.

- Kagome........Kagome.....Woman can you hear me- Kagome looked about her squinting in the darkness for the owner of the voice. - Wench.....where are you- she looked about again when she realized the voice was speaking to her mind. - Kagome.....damn it answer me.....- "Sesshomaru?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Is that Naraku's castle" Sango looked on to an old castle surrounded by an impenetrable barrer. " It looks that way........I wonder where Inuyasha is" Miroku looked around Sango to the large estate. " Maybe there is a part of the castle not surrounded by the barrer, perhaps we should look" Sango nodded and nudged Kirara to head down to the castle, " Kirara.....let's circle around and look for a weak spot" the fire cat roared in response and dove down to the barrer.

Down on the ground on the other side of the castle, a red clad dog demon ran along the forest floor toward the castle. - phe same old trick eh Naraku....- He raised his akai blade and steaded for the swing...." Inuyasha" a rich feminine voice floated to his sensitive ears...." Kikkyou?...." He turned to the voice dropping the tip of his blade to the ground.

" Yes..Inuyasha....." Kikkyou stepped closer to the baffled dog his gold eyes lost upon her. " What are you doing here....?" " I have come looking for you Inuyasha........I have missed you...." she took another step closer to him. He stood frozen to the spot as he watched his lost love walk up to him in an embrace. His sword slipped from his hand to wrap around her small frame, " Oh Kikkyou I have missed you so much....." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stood just outside the castle walls, the barrer openning to his presence. - I know you are up to something Naraku.....I can smell it- He walked through the gates and past the guards who only watched him walk by. - I know she is here.......she said she was in the dungeons somewhere on the grounds- The guards watched the stoic lord walk stalwart into the open doors of the castle, they exchanged glaces before turning to face the forest.

- Kagome.....Kagome.......- " Damn it woman why won't you answer"

" Because she is with me......kukuukukuk" there in front of Sesshomaru stood Kagome wings spread wide behind her, her arms around Naraku.  
" What have you done to her....." Sesshomaru reached for toukijin, but before he could pull it to its full length Kagome was behind him pulling it free from its scabbard and held at his throat. - Kagome......Damn it woman......listen to me- --there is no Kagome here...ha ha ha-- a rich laughter filled his mind, " Kikkyou" he growled out her name as if it poisoned him to say it.

" very clever Sesshomaru.......although I can't say the same thing for your brother " he pointed to a clearing in the distance where a blue light seem to emanate from the ground.

In the clearer was Inuyasha in Kikkyou's arms, being swallowed by the blue light dragging him to the depths of hell. - you moron....- Kagome still held toukijin at his throat. " You think you can hold this Sesshomaru" His anger flared and he threw Kagome off tossing her several feet away.

The wind picked up around him, his eyes bleeding a blood red..... " aha.....If you value what is left of your bitch......I wouldn't"  
Sesshomaru watched as Kagome pushed herself off the ground and into Naraku's arms. He took toukijin from her and held it to her throat. Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl, but shrank down to his humanoid form. " You coward......"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hiraikutsu" Sango's gaint boomerang ripped the clay body of Kikkyou from Inuyasha's arms sending him flailing to the ground.

" Sango, Miroku....? " Inuyasha blinked up at the two, following them to the ground with his eyes. " What are you doing here?"

" INUYASHA....LOOK OUT" Miroku's warning came to late. Kikkyou was up and behind him holding a soul arrow at his neck, " I will kill him........stay away" 

Saddness filled his golden eyes...as he thought about the woman standing behind him......she was once so wonderful.....what has happened to her, " Alright Kikkyou.......take me with you......I don't care anymore.....you win" 

"ha ha ha ha..." her rich laughter rang in his ears...." you fool........Kikkyou is no longer in this body......ha ha ha" she pulled back the arrow to bury it deep within his neck, the tip of the arrow never reached his soft flesh. A black light engulfed Kikkyou and she disappeared. 


	24. bitter goodbyes

I know I don't own Inuyasha, it is so sad, I wish I were that clever wah wah :,((

ok On with ch 24

" What will you do Sesshomaru..........why should the great taiyoukai even care for a mortal woman.........you know she is not what she was don't you....kukuukuuk"

" Enough" within seconds Sesshomaru was directly infront of Naraku, pushing Kagome out of his grasp. " You will face me now you worthless halfbreed......no more tricks" He knocked Toukijin from his hand and sliced Naraku in half.

" Kukuku......you think that will stop me.........I can not die Sesshomaru.......kukuuku" slimy purple tentacles reached out from there respective halves pulling him back together.

" Not this time" Sesshomaru picked up Toukijin and began hacking at the tentacles in an attempt to keep them from reuniting the repulsive half breed.

He moved further and further in to the mass of moving tentacles. They moved closer and closer together no matter how many he chopped off. Slowly they began to surround him wrapping around his legs until he couldn't move and working their way up his body as they connected together from either side. " same tricks.....you are pathetic" a blue light began to engulf Sesshomaru his jakai flaring, disintegrating any of the moving flesh that touch him.

Naraku's eyes widened this wasn't going to work.......then a sinster plan formed.....Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" It's you" Inuyasha blinked a few times at the new arrival to the group. - hi ya- Ame smiled and waved at the group.

" What are you doing here?" Inuyasha picked up his sword sheathing it in his belt. " I wanted to repay you for what you did for my father"

The rest of the group looked on in wonder at the beauty that just came out of thin air to help them. Miroku over came his shock, straightened his robe and made his way over to the girl. He took her hand in his getting down on one knee, " would you haa...."

" Save it monk" Sango stood behind him returning her gaint boomerang to her shoulder her eye twitching slightly. " Hi sorry about him....my name is Sango....thank you for helping us"

Ame looked from the now unconscious monk to the taijiya now standing over him. "What was he going to say....?" " you don't want to know"

" Sorry for startling all of you......my name is Ame.....sorry I didn't tell you that earlier Inuyasha" Miroku now pushing himself up looked over at Inuyasha and back to Ame..." you know her Inuyasha?"

Pink crept up through his cheeks...." No not really......she helped me before with Tenishi.....besides we have to worry about Kagome right now"

" Kagome?......." Ame looked to and from each face. When she returned to Inuyasha her face fell a little. He seemed so worried about her, was she, this Kagome, his mate.

" She is a dear friend of ours and Naraku has her prisoner we have to save her. " Sango spoke up for the group seen as how the two men seemed to be at a loss for words.

" Oh,......well I can help........that little trick you saw me just do with your 'little friend' there was a tellaport spell......I could help you all get inside without Naraku finding out" She winked at the group shaking her finger at Inuyasha.

" So it was you.....that is how we all returned to the village" Miroku nodded a few times, as it all became clear.

" yes....but you can thank your friend shippou for that.......he was practically broad casting to me the where abouts of the village.......that is all the little guy was thinking of"

" So do you think you can get us into the castle" " Sure thing......and I would like to help in any other way I can" She lowered her head before she finished, " after everything my father has done to all of you"

Inuyasha stepped infront of her placing his hand on her shoulder, " NO...Just get us inside.......there is no reason for you to get hurt...this isn't your business" She looked up into intense amber eyes, lowering her azure ones almost immedately, but she couldn't hide the blush now taking over her cheeks. " But I could be of some use.........I could get in there and tellaport your friend out of there....before anyone would notice"

" feh.....do what you want.....but you best hold your own in there" He turned from her to stare back into the barrer. Her face lit up and she made a motion with her arms for everyone to gather together, " Ok here we go" In seconds they were all engulfed in a black light and vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sesshomaru's energy flared he felt two long arms wrap around him, followed by an ear splitting scream. He looked down to find smooth pale gray arms wrapped around him. - Kagome......what are you doing- He watched as his Jakai began to dissolve her flesh. He quickly retracted it bringing it all back to slumber inside him.

" kukukuku........she is my slave now Sesshomaru.........."

Sesshomaru watched as the purple mass slowly crept up around them. He narrowed his eyes at Naraku, but with Kagome attached to him he could not escape.

" BLADES OF BLOOD" Sesshomaru looked up to find his little brother tossing blades of red crimson, slicing through half of the tentacles.  
" Hiraikutsu!" Sango gaint boomerang going through the other half. As the path around them cleared a blue haired demoness stood beside them her hands on either side of them. In a flash they were outside the mass of purple flesh.

" What are you doing here little brother"

" Saving your ass......seen as how I can't trust you to protect Kagome" Suddenly he felt cold clawed hands around his neck.  
" who are you trying to protect Inuyasha.....ha ha ha" " Kagome?" " Not quite Inuyasha......or have you forgotten me already"  
" Kikkyou.....but...how"  
" That was just that disgusting clay body......Kagura was controlling with her wind......I have Kagome's body now.....and to think......you could of had us both" She tightened her grip on his neck slowlly causing moon shape wounds to open.

" Why Kikkyou.....why are you helping him"  
" To get my body back........true....Kagome's body was never as good as mine,....but now it is better.....watch" her claws began to glow an icy blue as her purification powers seeped through her finger tips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where am I.........why is it so dark....." Kagome tried to open her eyes, but even as she did there was nothing to be seen. " Kagome.....Kagome.......Please wake up.....your friends are in danger"  
" who ....who are you?" she tried to look about her, but it did her no good, she was surrounded by darkness.

" Kagome....your soul is trapped in the shikkon no tama......you must escape" " the shikkon no tama?" " Please Kagome.......your friends need your help........you will lose everything if you don't wake up"

" GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kikkyou screamed and released Inuyasha as she threw her hands up to her head. " I will not let you have her" She strained open an eye to find the blue haired demoness from before lost in a deep trace.

" So it is you is it" She reached down picking up a bow and arrow from a discarded pile of weapons left behind from the former owner of the castle.

She continued to struggle with the voice so deseperately trying to reach Kagome hidden deep within her. She loosened and arrow at the girl, but before it could reach her something red jumped infront of blue haired demoness taking the full blow of the purification arrow.

" NOOOOOOO...." Kagome dropped the bow to the ground falling to her knees..." what have I done......why Kikkyou .........I will not let this go on"

Kagome pushed herself from the ground and over to Naraku. In the mist of all the battle Naraku failed to see what had just transpired.

She placed her hand on Sesshomaru's back while he was blocking blows from Naraku, a soft blue light emanated from her hand sending him to the ground. - I am sorry.....my love.....I had to- She walked up to Naraku with cold eyes, " so you are ready to join me now.." he chuckled as she took the medallions from this hands and placed it over her neck, Naraku did the same.

White mixed with black between the two bodies. Sango and Miroku wanted to run to her and pull her as far away from him as possible.  
Ame opened her eyes to the carnage, - No....she knows what she is doing.....trust her- After sending the humans her message she looked down in front of her, - no Inuyasha....you didn't- She crawled over to his still form. As if afraid to touch him that he might burn her she carefully lowered her hand to his soft ears.

- Can you hear me Inuyasha......please tell me you can hear me.....- She began to stoke his soft gray ears tears rolling down her cheeks.  
- why did you do that.....now I owe you even more........- she sniffled softly and lowered her head to his. In his ear she whispered, " please don't leave me......there is still so much I want to learn about you"

Kagome collapsed to the ground her flesh darkening. " What have you done !" Miroku clenched his jaw and steaded his hand. - damn insects- thousands of Naraku's poisons insects swormed the grounds.  
" Miroku don't" Sango reached up wrapping her arms around his, keeping his cursed hand down and covered.

" kukukuk......it is a shame really.....she could have lived with me..........I guess I was just too much for her" Naraku now completely together turned to stare down at the girl now laying on the ground. He reached down to remove the jewel from her chest.

" I don't think so" she grabbed his hand before it could make contact. " What!" Her skin began to pale and her hair began to darken, " it just took me a while......to purify your soul!" she shoved her other hand at his chest sending his purified soul, kikkyou's and her own straight through him. " I hope it burns....because you have caused too much pain for my friends" She released his wrist and placed the other hand on his chest as well, driving the pure soul through him.

His flesh began to disintegrate at her finger tips, " this is for all th pain you have caused" With a final blast all that was left of Naraku was the broken and burnt Onigumo. He fell to the ground aging to an ancient old man before disintegrating into dust the only thing left was the gold medallion. She watched the barrer shatter and the wind take his ashes to the mountain. She collapsed there in the open ground next to Sesshomaru. 


	25. a bond unbreakable

No one loves me anymore, no reviews :,(( I'm kidding I know you people have a life. Anyway, for those certain people who don't " I DON'T OWN INUYASHA"

ok out of my system now

Ch 25

Golden eyes slowly opened to soft light. He made to push himself up when he felt a slight weight about his chest. He looked down to find a smooth creamy arm resting on his bare chest. He followed the arm with his eyes to the rest of its owner. Raven hair spilled out amongst the silken sheets. He raised his arm and traced a path from her wrist to her shoulder with the tip of his claws. He heard her giggle and twitched her arm as if to shew off a fly. " stommmph thapph" He heard her muffled pleas and laughed.  
Suddenly the room began to darken and so did the flesh of the woman beside him until she was swallowed into the darkness leaving him alone.

" Kagome!....." he twisted about straining with his demonic eyes to find a trace of the woman that had been laying beside him. He scented the air, but the only scent that came to him was that of earth. -earth?- The scent became stronger and consciousness came to his mind. He slid his eyes open to come face to face with the dusty grey surface of the earth. He pushed himself up from the ground, as he did he felt something slip off his back. He heard a soft thumb that followed. He turned toward the sound just in time to see Kagome's arm settle into the dirt. A cloud of sand rose into the air to fall back down and rest on her arm.

He narrowed his eyes at the dirt clouding her perfect skin. He could not feel her presence he searched with his senses but, there was nothing, she had faded,... her soul burnt out. He tried to witness the small toad like creature that would drag her to the underworld, however this was beyond their abilities there was not a soul to take. Tensaiga could not bring back someone without a soul.

" Inuyasha.....are you ok" Sesshomaru turned to find the monk and the exterminator running to the fallen half breed. He glanced over at his brother and then down at Kagome and then to the sword at his hilt, - you would want this wouldn't you- he pulled Tensaiga from his belt and walked over to his brother. " Move" he stared with cold eyes at the blue haired demoness cradling the hanyou in her arms. She looked over to the two humans and they only nodded to her. She set Inuyasha down and backed away.

- here I help you again Inuyasha,....but not for your sake- He narrowed his eyes as he awaited the creatures from the underworld, again non came. - what is the meaning of this- He growled under his breathe " you mock me again Tensaiga"

" Your sword is not broken ........Sesshomaru sama" Everyone turned to find a very transparent Kikkyou standing just feet away.  
" You!.......you caused all of this" Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red and the wind picked up around him.

"Wait Sesshomaru!..." Ame rushed forward and stood between Kikkyou and Sesshomaru. " She isn't here to cause anymore trouble..........you have come to help haven't you" Kikkyou nodded to Ame and walked past the demoness and the great western lord to the fallen inu hanyou.

She reached down and touched the arrow protruding from Inuyasha's back and it disintegrated at her touch. " Now you can use your sword Sesshomaru Sama" She gave him a slight smile and walked away. Sesshomaru walked over to his brother and began to feel the pulse of Tensaiga.

" Kikkyou wait.......what are you doing here?" Miroku ran up to the spirit of Kikkyou completely puzzled as to what had just happened.

" Your friend has set me free......free from hatred.....free from what was keeping me bound to this earth........I owed her at least this" She turned and faded into the forest.

" WAIT!..........witch you can not leave Kagome like this....." Sesshomaru growled into the forest where Kikkyou had vanished. " She is not lost to you Sesshomaru sama" her voice floated through the woods and seemed to carry over the ground to a shining object laying on the ground near Kagome.

- The medallions-

Sesshomaru reached down to pick up the small metal object laying on the ground. " Master......master what are you going to do?"

"Miyouga ji after the danger has passed have you?"

Miyouga made as if to wipe a tear away, " you are most cruel master...." 

Sesshomaru flicked the flea off and walked over to Kagome. He stopped just a foot away and stared down at the medallion in his hand. He turned it over and over lost in his thoughts. - this will bind us forever..........will she wish to stay with a demon......who was unable to protect her.....-

He knelt down next to her turning her over. He gently brushed the dirt from her face and moved her Raven hair from her eyes. - I wish you could tell me what this Sesshomaru is suppose to do- He ran the back of his hand over her cheek and down to her neck. He traced the outline of the medallion with is fingers. - Chichiue..........I now understand- He looked back down to the medallion in his hand and pulled it over his head.

A bright light shot from his chest and slammed into the lifeless body of the girl laying infront of him. He felt weak for a moment and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he could see her chest rising and falling.

" Kagome?" he shook her gently and her eyes slid open. Crimson eyes filled her sockets and she hissed at him.  
She pushed herself away curling into a little ball with her knees drawn up to her chest.  
Everyone froze they watched as Kagome came back to them, but seemed lost, not herself. Sesshomaru growled at himself for thinking that her human body could take on a demonic soul such as his. Without the jewel his soul could tear her apart. She would go insane.  
He thought back to the monk and the bat demoness.

" Woman......" he turned and address Ame. " Yes.." " Did your sister and that monk ever mate...?" his voice carried nothing but impatience he needed to know how a human could handle a demonic soul.

" well, yes but.......he had part of his own soul.......I don't know if this will workout the same...."

" Sesshomaru.........she still has the jewel" Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground and over to Sesshomaru. The two looked apon Kagome with a deep sadness. She sat on the ground her knees drawn up to her chest rocking back and forth growling to herself. 

" what do you suggest little brother.......we rip the jewel from her body" his voice lowered into a growl as he turned harsh eyes at his brother.

" NO!......Ame.....do you think you can get to her.....she has to try and remember....she has to use the jewel for strength it's the only way"

Ame walked over to the two and looked down at Kagome......." I will try" She closed her eyes to concentrate.

- Kagome......Kagome.....can you hear me.....Kagome- --little one....Kagome...is not here in her mind.....but she is still here with me in the Shikkon no tama-  
-who are you-  
--my name is Midoriko....what your friend did was most unselfish so I protected a piece of her soul here in the jewel with me-  
- she will go insane if she doesn't have it back.......she can't handle a full demonic soul.....please you have to let her go- -- child.....I have every intention to-- with that Ame was forced from Kagome's mind.

Ame fell back and landed on her butt. Inuyasha was immediately at her side. " What happened.....are you ok" Ame blinked up at Inuyasha and allowed him to help her up. " Yeah.....a woman named Midoriko has Kagome's soul within the jewel along with herself"

" Midoriko......?" Miyouga jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder and looked over at Ame, " you mean to tell me Midoriko protected Kagome from releasing her whole soul into Naraku"

" I guess that is what she meant" she pressed her finger to her lips and nodded.

" that means there is still a chance" Sango hugged Miroku in her excitement. " oh um sorry" she blushed and turned away. " no need to apologize Sango chan" he smiled and reached down with his hand now free from the curse and interlocked his fingers with hers.

-----------------------------------------

" Kagome.......Kagome"  
" what.....how did...." She looked about to find that she was surrounded by a bright pink light. She squinted toward the voice, " who.....who are you?"

" Little one .......I must thank you.......your selfless act has finally banished the evil from within the tama and from your world as well" " I....I ...have" she held her hand up to her eyes trying to get a better view of the figure standing amongst the light.

The figure walked slowly forward and the light dimmed......" Mi...Midoriko......?" " yes child" a beautiful woman stepped from the light and was now with in arms reach of the bewildered girl.

" what happened.....where am I?" " You are inside the Shikkon no tama.......I have protected you here and now, your friends want you back" she reached up to touch the dark haired girls face.

" You have been everything I could have hoped for......" she wrapped her arms around the girl's small frame and pulled her into a soft hug. She pushed the girl away and held her at arms length, and gave her a warm smile " Now your friends are waiting for you"

" Wait I didn't get to thank you...." the woman faded and all Kagome could see was her out streched arm. " Goodbye Kagome.......he will be good to you" The dim light brightened until she was engulfed in it, the light being all she could see then it pulled in toward her causing her to shield her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, the blue sky brushed with pinks and oranges filled her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

" Kagome!....." As her brown eyes began to focus, three bodies rushed her and she was trapped to the ground. " Hey.....hey let me up......" she struggled under the huggs and tears pushing herself up on her elbows.

" Stand aside" a deep rich voice commanded to the over zealous group. Kagome looked up as the path cleared to reveal a tall taiyoukai clad all in white. " Sesshomaru?"

The group moved aside as Sesshomaru made his way over to the girl still sitting on the ground. He reached his hand down to her. She paused a moment and then took it. He pulled her up and into his chest wraping his arm around her waist. Her eyes widened as he pulled her up to meet his lips.

When they broke apart a series of whoops and howls could be heard from the on lookers. Sesshomaru only growled low in annoyance, but set her back down on her feet, refusing to release her completely. Kagome turned a lovely shade of red and buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest, the color only deepend when she realize what she was doing.

She looked up at Sesshomaru and silently pleaded with her eyes for him to let her go to be with her friends. His eyes softened and he released her. She whispered her thanks and ran over to Sango throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace. " are all of you ok" She looked over to Miroku who was still staring at his hand, and then over to Inuyasha. He was standing in front of a blue haired demoness a light pinkness to his cheeks.

She released Sango and walked over to Inuyasha, her steps became sluggish as she walked closer to him until she collapsed her legs unable to take her any further. Her breathing became labored and it took every ounce of strength she had to lift her head. " I....I...can't move" 


	26. together at last

IDOIY

oh sorry about the ame I forgot Koga's girl was named Ame oh well, she'll just have to learn to share that name.

ok on to the end :,(( I will miss all of you.

Ch 26

She sat at the kitchen table running her thumb over a worn grey picture. " He was so handsome" she sighed deeply her eyes glazing over with new tears. That is how he found her sitting at the table with a dreaming look on her face staring at an old photograph.  
" Dear are you alright" Kagome's grandfather sat down across from Higirashi san.

" Oh yes father I was just thinking about Yoshi......he was so helpless when we found him all crumbled up at the bottom of the well.. bleeding from a wound in his leg......he never told me how he got that. " she looked back down at he picture tracing his features with the tip of her finger.

" Yes, and I remember all the fuss you spent over him, tending to his wounds, feeding him and doing everything you could to nurse him back to health." " You were quite taken by the boy weren't you" Higirashi san blushed covering her face with her hands, " oh dear, he was a handsome fellow.......and soon after we had gotten married and had Kagome" "yes, yes.......it was a wonderful moment" Ojiisan nodded patting his daughter's hands before pushing himself up from the table. - and if we are lucky I'll get a great grand child soon too- he smiled to himself leaving his daughter to ponder over the past.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kagome!........." the group ran to her side concern in all their eyes even Ame's. " Are you ok what happened?" Inuyasha bent down to pick her up when he was stopped by a booming voice.

" PUT HER DOWN!" Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru walking up to the group surrounding Kagome. He stopped a few feet away and watched as Kagome seem to regain her strength. - as I thought- He walked closer until he was standing over her. " Stand up" it was cold, but soft. He looked down his nose at her until she turned her head to look at him. She looked into his cold amber eyes and frowned. - what is wrong with him-  
--nothing is wrong woman, look at yourself-- She was surprised at first, how did he hear her, and then she remember that time in the cabin when he showed her his neck. She looked down at her body and noticed something shining under her ripped kimono. - the medallion?-

She looked up at Sesshomaru, " yes....but...." then it caught her eye the same shimmer around her neck was also around Sesshomaru's.

" You.....you gave me part of your soul" " It seems as though we are even now Miko" a slight smile pulled at his lips and he reached a hand down to her.

- but this means I can never leave your side- --yes it does.....this Sesshomaru only hopes that, this arrangement is suitable for you.......Kagome-  
Her face lit up and her eyes shined, she threw her arms around him burying her face in his kimono. Tears slowly began to soak into his clothing.

The rest of the group looked on in confusion, all except Ame. The group looked over at her when they heard a soft dreamy sigh coming from her direction, she had a grin on her face as if she knew an inside secret........and she did.

"what?" Ame tried to plead innocent but it wasn't working they all knew she knew something big and she wasn't telling.

" Enough" they all turned to Sesshomaru who held Kagome close to his body. " We are leaving" he made something of a whistle and Au and Un landed in the clearing. He picked Kagome up and placed her on the two headed dragon.

" Wait where are you going" Inuyasha rushed up to the two headed dragon now carrying Kagome. Sesshomaru placed his hand up between Inuyasha and himself. " Inuyasha......you have other concerns" Inuyasha followed his brother's eyes to the blue haired demoness standing away from the group, she held her head down her eyes covered by thick blue bangs.

When he turned back around the two headed dragon and Sesshomaru were in the air and headed west.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I wonder if Kagome is alright" Shippou sat perched on a fence swinging his legs a lolly pop in his cheeks.  
" If she is with Sesshomaru sama......you can bet she is" Rin leaned over the fence from her middle pulling the pedals off a flower.

" hey Shippou kun.......what is that" she pushed herself up dropping the flower and pointed to the stick in his mouth.

He pulled on the stick and pulled out a small red sphere, " you mean this" Her eyes widened as he showed her the small round jewel he had in his mouth. " here want to try it" Pink crept up into her cheeks and she nodded shyly.

"mmmm oiishi.........cherry" she ran from the fence to find Keada baa chan.

" Hey come back with that......that's my last one"

" Shippou chan..." he stopped mid run when her heard the wonderfully familiar voice.

" KAGOME!" he ran to her completely ignoring Au and Un and threw himself in her arms. " I know you know how to share Shippou chan........" she said playfully and smiled down at him hugging him to her body

" I missed you Kagome I was so worried" " I missed you too Shippou.......so have you been taking care of Rin chan while we were gone?"

At the mention of her name, Rin came running into the courtyard, " Sesshomaru sama!..........you have brought back Kagome san" She jumped up to Au and Un settling herself in Kagome's lap next to Shippou.

" We are all here than" Kagome nodded at Sesshomaru's questioned and the dragon lifted into the air.

" Sesshomaru......can we make a quick stop?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was still staring up at the sky where the large two headed dragon had taken off with Kagome. - She's happy you know- Inuyasha turned around to find Ame walking up to him.  
" yeah......I know" he looked back up at the sky one more time before looking into the eyes of the woman in front of him.

" thank you" Ame blinked at him her head cocked to the side, " what for?"

" you helped bring her back, you took her from Naraku's clutches...........you have really saved the day" Her face darkened into a pretty magenta and she waved her hands infront of her face, " NO NO I only did what I thought I could do....it was nothing really"

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he watched the delicate blue haired demoness act as if she had done nothing at all. He reached down taking her hand in his causing her to stop her rambling and look into his soft amber eyes. " come on, I have something to I want to show you"

He pulled her toward the forest and stopped just before entering, " Miroku.. Sango.....I'll meet you back at the village ok" then he and Ame disappeared into the cover of the trees.

Miroku had an all knowing grin on his face before he turned to Sango, " Shall we go" Sango quirt an eye brow at him," what was that for" " what was what for" he gave her his most innocent look and walked over to Kirara.

" You know that smirk........you don't think Inuyasha has a thing for Ame...do you" Miroku just shrugged and threw a leg over Kirara, " come on, I am sure Shippou would love to hear the good news about Kagome" Sango nodded and mounted Kirara behind Miroku. She heard him sigh when she settled in behind him. she smacked him on the head for she knew what he was hoping. " get over it Monk"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There it is........I am sure Mom wants to know I am ok" Kagome pointed down to the old well in the clearing. Sesshomaru commanded Au and Un to land. He helped Kagome off the two headed dragon and walked her to the well.

When they were out of ear shot of the children he spoke to her in a soft whisper. " Kagome, these medallions are what keep you alive.......and without part of your soul I can not enter in to your world"

Kagome thought on his words for a moment, " but that means...............if you can't go through........neither can I " Kagome sank to her knees and began to cry, " I'll never get to see my mother again.....or Souta....or Grandpa" " Is Kagome ok...." Shippou went to slip off the dragon's back when Sesshomaru stopped him, " Stay there kit.......she is fine"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru tears shining in her eyes, - what do I do.......I...- --sshh-- Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and set her on the lip of the well. " Listen Kagome.......it is true you can not live without these medallions, but.....you will live as long as I........you will see your family again" Her face brightened slightly, " but that won't be for another 500 years."

He let out a deep sigh and looked past Kagome into the well, " we can try to go back together, but if it fails you will have to remain here with me, I do not know if you will be able to come back if you go through by yourself" Kagome twisted her body around to looked down into the well, her face fell slightly, " is there anyway I can get a message to them.........wait Inuyasha could tell them" Sesshomaru growled slightly at her mention of his brother's name, but he knew she was his and no one else's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where are we going Inuyasha" Ame was being toted along on Inuyasha's back as he hopped from tree to tree. " you'll see" He knew she could read minds so he just kept thinking about her instead of where they were going. But maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do, after awhile his simple images of her became more invovled. Ame blushed as she tapped into his mind. -I had no idea you felt that way Inuyasha-

He stopped suddenly setting her down. He did his best to shake the thoughts from his mind. He turned to her with a sheepish grin rubbing the back of his neck. " I'm sorry........they kind of went off on their own" He picked her back up and took off toward the old god tree.

He set her down again just feet away from the massive old tree, " this is where Kikkyou had me sealed for 50 years and this is also where Kagome freed me from that spell" he reached up and rested his hand on the trunk of the tree.

Ame looked at him thoughtfully and then to the tree, " she means a lot to you doesn't she" " yes, at first I thought her as just a replacement for Kikkyou, then I saw her for so much more.............and then I saw her go with my brother" He released a breathe he didn't realize he was holding and looked over to Ame.

" And you want to know if she is happy...........if he has feeling for her..........and if he will take care of her.................and....." her eyes widened when she caught his next thought, " and if she will forgive you for............being with another"

He let his arm fall from the tree to hang limp at his side. He slowlly walked over to her a look of loneliness in his eyes. Ame took a slight step back until she bumped into the tree behind her. He placed his hands on the tree trunk on either side of her face. There was pain, loss, longing, and something of a warmth in his eyes. She could tell he had been through so much. She reached up and place her hands on either side of his face and stroked his brow with her thumbs.

" I can tell you that she is happy.......and that your brother does care for her.......and yes Kagome wants you to move on and be happy...........and"  
" and.....I can tell you that...........I will not leave you" tears began to well up in her eyes until they began to over flow and spill over her lashes and down her cheeks.

He released one hand from the tree to wipe a tear away, " please don't cry........." He pulled her into a hug breathing in her soft scent of plumarias and ginger.Then another scent hit him it ws most distinctly Kagome and the salt of her tears. He lightly pushed Ame from his chest and held her at arms length, " Kagome is near by and she is .......crying.........I thought you said she was on we should atleast go check on her"

A slight frown pulled at Ame's lips, but she understood. He cared for her deeply and even she had to admit she was a bit concerned for the girl, why would she be crying.

Ame climbed up on Inuyasha's back and within seconds they were in the clearing where a two headed dragon, a little girl, a fox cub, and two taller figures stood near an old well.

" What did you do to her Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha set Ame down and walked over to his brother.

Sesshomaru turned red eyes to his brother, before calming. " I will let her tell you" He smoothed down her hair with his hand and walked over to the children.

She sat on the lip of well sobbing softly. " What happened Kagome........did he hurt you" " no.....no......Oh Inuyasha...I can't go home" she threw herself into his hidori and continued to cry.

He was at a loss for what to do to comfort her, so he patted her on the head and stroked her hair. " why can't you go home"

" I can't be too far away from Sesshomaru.......and he can't make it through the well.........I..I only have a small piece of my soul and he doesn't even have an ounce of mine....."

" so you see, I can't go back.......I can't tell my mother I am ok" she pushed her self out of Inuyasha's embrace and wiped her tears away. She heard a soft rumble coming from Inuyasha and she gave him a bewildered look. She heard a soft laugh coming from him and furled her brows at him, " this isn't funny Inuyasha" " Don't worry Kagome........I'll go tell you family, I'll be right back ok" He hopped over her and down into the well.

" WHAT THE!" Inuyasha's voice echoed up from the empty well, " hey why can't I go through. He jumped back up to several bewildered faces. " What happened Inuyasha why couldn't you go through" Shippou lept off Au and Un and over to the hanyou.

" If I knew that runt I wouldn't have asked." he popped Shippou on the head and then heard the all too familiar completely unwelcome phrase from Kagome,........ " Osuwari" He scrunched his eyes and awaited impact, but it never came. " hey what happened?" Inuyasha patted himself down still wondering why he didn't just kiss the ground.

" It seems as though Kagome has lost her hold over you.......her spirit has weakened and so has the hold over that rosary" Keada stepped out of the woods and into the clearing.

" Oh hello Keada baa chan what are you doing here" Shippou ran to greet her.  
" I thought I might find you here....after what Miroku and Sango told me I had a feeling this might happen.........Kagome....you can't go through the well can you.?.....as that you are tied to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome shook her head, " no I can't.....and now neither can Inuyasha" "come with me" Keade turned from the group and they all followed her back to the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat around the fire discussing what action they should do now. Rin and Shippou were curled up in Kagome's lap. Miroku and Sango sat next to each other and so did Ame and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was the only one standing off from the group. He looked across the room at Kagome. She sat cross legged the children curled up in her lap as she stroked their hair. - she really is beautiful........even as a human-

--she is more than just human Sesshomaru sama-- -Woman stay out of my mind, I did not invite you- --yes I know.....but you need to tell her how you feel.....she may be bound to you, but she will not be happy unless you tell her how you feel-- -I realize this woman- he shoved her from his mind, and pushed himself off the wall to walk over to Kagome.

-Kagome......my I speak with you- Kagome looked up at him and then down to the children, --ok hold on a sec-- she shifted her weight and slid the children off her lap. They were so tired they didn't even notice the loss of her warmth.

Kagome stood and followed Sesshomaru. Once they were out of the hut he picked her up and took off for the sky.

" Where are we going Sesshomaru" -you'll just have to wait and see- a slight smile pulled at his lips. The night was clear and the moon full. He landed near a spring being fed by a steady water fall. The moon light glistened off the falls making them appear as if liquid sliver.

" Why are we here Sesshomaru?" Kagome slid out of Sesshomaru's hold and tested her feet on the ground.

" There is something I need to show you" Kagome stepped away from him as the wind picked up around him. Slowly the transformation began and soon the great White Inu Youkai stood infront of her.

She was a bit startled to be standing infront of the massive demon, but she had seen him like this before. " I have seen you in this form Sesshomaru.......I don't understand" He snorted slightly as if to stifle a laugh.

--yes you have........I wish to remind you what you will be bounded to........I will stay by your side.....what ever you choose Kagome-  
-what do you mean whatever I choose-  
--We do not have to mate for this bound to last...........this Sesshomaru will be honored to stay be your side as a friend--

Tears began to glisten in her eyes, " it is ok Sesshomaru.....I understand if you do not wish to mate with human.....I will stay out of your way"  
She heard a deep growl and then a flash of light. Before she knew it she was pinned to the ground by the now humanoid Sesshomaru.

" Damn it woman....you are so difficult" She looked up at him and blink back her tears, " ME.......... YOU'RE THE ONE BEING DIFFICULT!"

She heard another growl reverberate from his chest, just before he crushed his lips to hers. - Listen woman....this Sesshomaru has never had to tell anyone...his feeling.....but I am telling them to you now-  
" Stay with me Kagome, not because you have to......because you want to" she stared up into soft warm amber eyes. She was not use to seeing such tenderness in those cold golden orbs. 

She smiled up at him, she reached a hand up and brushed his hair aside. On his neck was still the mark she left weeks ago, she ran her fingers over it tracing its bumby surface. He closed his eyes at her touch, he only wish at that moment he could wipe the tears from her cheeks and brush her hair from his mark as well.

Kagome felt something pull at her heart and she was drawn to Sesshomaru's missing arm. She looked back up to his face his eyes still closed. -I wish I could help you- A voice deep inside her heard her wish and answered. --you only need ask it Kagome........I will return his arm-- -Midoriko- Kagome closed her eyes and smiled - I wish it- A soft light shot from her chest and engulfed Sesshomaru. He felt a sudden pull at his left side. His eyes snapped open as the light began to concentrate at the stub of his arm. - Kore wa- He watched in amazement as his arm regrew.

He flexed his claws a few times, it still felt strange to have it back. " You did this?" he looked down at Kagome. She smiled but shook her head 'no' " Midoriko ask me if I wished it back for you I told her I did"

His eyes left his arm and they fixed on Kagome. He reached his new arm down to her face and stroked her cheek. " Arigatou" She leaned into his touch as he tested the feeling in his fingers. - yes....I want to stay with you Sesshomaru -

His eyes widened as he heard her message. He became hopelessly focused on her rich brown eyes. He seemed to be lost, his eyes held uncertainty as he looked down apon her face. Then she answered the question swimming in his eyes " Yes, I am sure........I want to stay with you........forever".

His lips meet hers again and again that night, in the silver light of the moon, their boundage was complete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Dong

"Coming" Higirashi san wiped her hands on her apron as she went to answer the door. When she opened it a tall figure with long silver hair and two fuzzy triangles perch ontop his head stood at her front door.

" Oh hello Inuyasha..........I'm sorry I am not use to seeing you in modern day clothes"  
The young man looked at her his head cocked to the side, " what do you mean Obaasan.....I always wear these clothes"

" Obaasan?.........Inuyasha...don't you know who I am ..........I'm Kagome's mother and she is too young to have a child your age" The young man scratched his head a bit puzzled. " Ooooh you must mean my Uncle Inuyasha"

" Uncle?"

" Hi Mom" Kagome came up the steps behind her son.

Higirashi san looked past the tall inu hanyou to the woman and the tall man with the same colored hair as the boy infront of her. " Kagome?....." Her world went black and Inuyasha had to catch her before she hit the ground.

When she came to, a dark haired woman, and two tall men with silver hair stood over her, " Mom, mom are you ok" Kagome stood over her fanning her with her hand.

" Mom.......I would like you to meet my Husband Sesshomaru......and our son Inuyasha........named after non other than his uncle".

Ok I have decided to end it there, I hope all of you enjoyed my story. If any one is interested I am starting one of my own at I could really use the reviews. I just started it, but I have to get it together. I have to turn it in for a grade. Anyway, the title is Ookami I hope someone will read it and enjoy it to. I know writing this story has been a lot of fun and I am so happy and greatful for all those who read it and sent me reviews. minna san ga dai suki desu yo, Ja ne 


End file.
